My Silver Dragon
by ArisuSama
Summary: Slash DMHP Harry was brought up by Remus and Sirius and that little change made a lot of difference! Between Snape's detentions and the fatalities of war he finds himself getting closer to one he once thought of as an enemy. Sequel to "The Guardian".
1. First Year

Hello everyone!! Nice to be here again :) There was a bit of a long wait between the ending of The Guardian and the publishing of this one, I know. But my life has been really crazy, with end-of-terms projects and stuff. So…anyway :P

Oh yeah, to those who don't know me, hello! :D kkkkk

**Summary:**Harry was brought up by Remus and Sirius and that little change made a lot of difference! His life is just that of a normal wizard child what with the occasional appearances of a dark lord. But between Snape's detentions and the fatality of war he finds himself slowly getting closer to one he had once considered his enemy.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco(main), Remus/Sirius(mentioned), Ron/Hermione(mentioned)

If you haven't noticed yet that this is Slash (as in male/male relationship) be warned!

Oh and this fic is beta'ed!! Yeyeyey! Three cheers for Hollee for being a wonderful (and, mind you, fast) beta reader! \o/ Thanks!! -hugs-

This story is a sequel to "The Guardian", but it stands on its own, you absolutely don't need to read the prequel to understand this ;P but just to do a little 'look into the past' here. In "The Guardian" these key events happened:

-Harry's four years old in the guardian.

-Sirius Brakes out of Azkaban after a three year stay

-Harry stays at Hogwarts for a brief amount of time

-Remus gets beaten up pretty bad by a couple of death Eaters (and Harry sees this, which is why he is all sensitive about Remus)

-Remus and Sirius get Harry's custody and raise him together

I don't own HP (duh -.-) (I wonder if JK ever wrote a fanfiction lol, I mean, she could be writing slash all over the place without anyone knowing! -laughs-)

I hope you guys will enjoy this fic as much as the previous one :)

--

He watched for as long as he could as his two fathers sped out of sight. The train was _really_ leaving the platform behind... the greatness of it all seemed to hit him right at that moment: he was leaving for Hogwarts.

Sighing, he swallowed hard, grabbed all his courage and, standing straight, he started looking for a place to sit. He walked down the corridors with uncertainty, looking into the compartments and seeing them all filled. Surely _somewhere_ there were first years like him right? Somewhere behind all of these already-formed groups of same house mates there were frightened, unsorted first-years like him…so where were they?

Some time and many, _many_, compartments later he found one that wasn't full, there was only one boy inside. He bit his lower lip nervously, trait he had acquired from his honey-haired father, and finally opened the door.

"Can I sit here? Every where else is full." He asked, trying not to sound too uncertain.

The red-head stopped playing with a big gray rat and looked at him, nodding.

He sat down across from him and they both stayed in silence for quite some time.

"You a… first year too?" the blue eyed boy asked him finally.

"Yeah, I'm really…" scared would be the right word, but he figure it wouldn't be very smart to say that "…anxious".

Harry was very eager to make a friend, he wanted to grow up and be able to tell all sort of stories like his parents told him.

"Yeah, I don't know what to expect. I have two brothers who went here already. And Percy, George and Fred are still students. Charlie told me it's brilliant, but Fred and George keep saying all sort of… frightening things." He said energetically, whispering the last part.

"You have five brothers? Wow, I'm an only child, must be fun having a large family." Harry said, cocking hi head to the side.

The red-head frowned.

"It's ok most of the time, but they can really be a bugger when they want to, ya know? But Charlie doesn't live with us anymore; he's in Romania studying dragons. Bill doesn't either, he works as a spell breaker for the Gringotts, he does… you know… top secret stuff" he said proudly "Pretty cool, huh? And I have a sister too, but she's just ten."

"Yeah it's cool" Harry agreed smiling "I never had many kids to play with, where I live there isn't much of anyone around."

"Doesn't it get boring?" the freckled boy asked, frowning, as he pocketed his fat rat and took from another pocket a crumpled sandwich.

"Not really, 'cuz there's loads of things to do, and dad's always home, we always do stuff together. I even get to play quidditch sometimes" he added grinning. Sure, he was exaggerating just a bit on that playing part, but never mind that. "And kids come around in summer and stuff, so it's ok."

"Wow! My mom would never let me even _near_ a broom. Your dad must be really cool!" he said, amazed, as he unwrapped his food without even looking at it. After a brief silence, the freckled red-head looked up at him and shook his head. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'm Ron Weasley " he said, offering his hand with a smile.

At this, Harry bit his lip and hesitated before breathing in heavily. "I'm…Harry, Harry…Potter" he said, thinking immediately he should have just stopped at his first name.

His newest friend paled a bit and his eyes budged. "Blimey…you…wow…I'm mean…you really look like I thought…" he trailed off, not being able to say something coherent "Do you really have the…you know…" he asked pointing to his forehead.

The messy haired boy smiled at the other's curiosity and willingly parted his bangs so his lighting-shaped scar could be seen.

Ron looked about to say something, but just then a cart full of goods stopped by their compartment.

"Want anything off the trolley, dears?" the woman that was pushing it asked.

The red-head shook his head and looked back at the crumpled food that lay forgotten.

Harry noticed his longing expression and took a galleon out of his pocket; this had been, _of course,_ given to him by Sirius.

He got a bit of all the sweets he liked the most and that was saying a _lot_. One grows up around Remus, one is addicted to sweets.

The blue-eyed one denied any good offered to him at first, but eventually Harry convinced him to take some. And soon they were both animatedly checking the chocolate frog cards.

"Ah, I got Dumbledore again, I got loads of him at home" Harry said, looking at the soon-to-be-gone wizard. "I hope he's nice…" he murmured to himself as the old man faded.

"I got Grindelwald!" Ron managed to say, though his mouth was stuffed with chocolate. "I had him already, but Errol - that's our owl - ate it. That bird is mental, I tell you"

Harry laughed as he pictured the comical scene in his head.

"So…" the red-head started, taking an enormous bite into another pasty "wah hous yo dink yo'll geh into?" he asked, or at least tried too.

He was barely understood by Harry, but the question was clear enough to make the boy-who-lived tense up. "Hum… I… I don't know. I mean, see, my parents were both from Gryffindor… and dad _hates_ slytherins, I guess I wouldn't wanna be put there. I guess… anywhere else is fine." He said, suddenly nervous again.

"Yeah, I know about the lot of them. There isn't a wizard whose gone bad that wasn't from Slytherin. My family has been in Gryffindor forever. Mom said it's ok if I'm not, but Fred and George said they'll disown me! And they won't even tell me how it is that we get sorted. Though I heard them saying the worst things, ya know? About trolls and all that stuff. But… I guess they're joking, right?" his face was slowly mimicking Harry's own.

"Yeah! I mean, they couldn't do that… 'cause… we don't know any magic yet, right? And the muggle-borns too, they know even less!" he said, trying to, above all, convince himself.

But panic had been established already, they chose to eat a bit more before saying anything, maybe the sweets would take their mind of those thoughts.

"You know any magic yet?" Harry asked as he took an _awfully_ disgusting bean out of his mouth, he didn't even want to _know_ what flavor that had been.

Ron shook his head, feeling sorry for his friend and then grabbed his wand out of the pocket. It was sort of weird looking, Harry thought, it seemed… broken?

"My brothers taught me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow. Wanna see?" he asked pulling his sleeping rat out.

"Yeah!" the boy-who-lived nodded, anxious to see something.

Then, all of a sudden, the door was opened and there was a girl who seemed to come from nowhere saying something about a frog.

"What?" they asked, almost at the same time.

"I asked if either of you saw a toad, Neville's lost one" she repeated in an annoyed, bossy-tone.

Harry frowned and shook his head as did Ron and they kept still looking at the girl with loads of bushy hair and large front teeth that was standing there.

She suddenly arched her brow, seeing the ginger-head's wand.

"Oh I see you're trying to do magic, I'd like to see that" she said, and as though invited, sat down across from them.

At Ron' poor attempt, the girl shook her head "It doesn't look like a real spell to me, or at least you didn't say it right" she said matter-of-factly "_I've_ tried spells before, but all of them worked for me."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged "Who are you anyway?" Ron asked frowning.

"Hermione Granger, and you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley" the red head answered still feeling…invaded by the bossy girl.

"Harry Potter" the black haired one answered as well.

She looked at Harry intently "Are you really? I've read about you. Pleasure."

Ok, that had to be the strangest and most straight forward introduction Harry's ever had and he'd learn later that the Hermione girl simply was like that.

She left as suddenly as she had come, leaving both boys looking oddly at the door.

"Is it just me, or is that girl mental? Ya know what? I'll take any house _she_ doesn't get into."

Harry just laughed and shook his head, standing up; the girl had said they were close to stopping. He wanted to get himself busy with finding his robes and putting them on, rather than letting his mind wander off to the fear of the sorting.

He did not know then, that the two people he had just met would turn out to be the best friends one could ever ask for. Nor did he know that the brief encounter with one Draco Malfoy would mark an addicting rivalry.

Harry got into Gryffindor as one would expect, he was Sirius' son alright, and had he not had the restraint Remus taught him, he would have started the Marauders' new generation. But he left the post to be taken by George and Fred, Ron's twin brothers, and, mind you, they _really_ lived up to the name.

Hermione and Ron joined Gryffindor as well, and it didn't take very long before the 'Golden Trio' had been formed. What with finding the castle's secret passageways and solving mysteries about a to-be-stolen magical stone, they became closer and closer.

Close enough that one day Harry felt it was alright to reveal something that he had been 'keeping' from his friends. Well, keeping wasn't the right word. It was just that Ron and Hermione had never asked before, and he just… never had the initiative to tell them.

The three of them were in the empty common room, by the fire, discussing the upcoming holiday plans as the bushy haired witch half-read a book and Harry got crushed by Ron in wizard's chess.

"I'm going skiing with my parents, they owled me already" Hermione announced, sighing.

She took a good look around and shook her head "Funny isn't it? We've been here for four months and it feels like we lived here forever." She said in a way one would think she'd never come back. "I don't know if you guys feel like that since both of you have magical families, but for me who has to go back to the muggle word…" she sighed again "I sure am going to miss being here."

"Oh, come on, don't be sad 'Mione, it's not like you'll be gone forever. And you must miss your parents, right?" Harry said comfortingly, looking up from the board. "We'll write to you, and I bet you'll have fun skiing."

"I suppose" she agreed softly, not even bothering to correct her friend "But you guys have to promise you'll really write ok?" she asked, putting her book down "And I'll be back a week before term starts again, hopefully we can see each other then?"

Harry nodded, agreeing, he was sure his parents wouldn't mind.

"I guess so. Well, I'm going home to the Burrow, nothing much really. Charlie and Bill are coming back to spend Christmas with us, so it should be fun. They always bring nice stuff and have loads of things to tell." Ron said from his place, not looking up at them, and then he moved a piece "Check."

"Ouch, didn't see that one coming…" the Boy-Who-Lived murmured just as his queen started insulting his chess playing abilities, or lack thereof. He bit his lip trying to concentrate and moved his pawn uncertainly, Ron just grinned.

While it was Ron's turn, Harry turned back to Hermione. "I'm going home too" he answered. "My parents are planning a Christmas dinner of some sort together with the neighbors."

At this statement the young witch and freckled boy looked at each other, both knowing exactly what the other wanted to ask, and both not knowing how to do it.

It was the messy haired boy's turn again and it prevented him from becoming aware of the glances exchanged between his best friends.

Ron frowned at Hermione and motioned to Harry with his head, urging her to take the lead. He didn't have a way with words and could be really insensitive sometimes without meaning to.

The bushy haired witch nodded and put her book aside altogether, she drew a large breath and thought carefully on how to approach the subject.

"Ahm… Harry?" she called in a soft voice.

Still having not made his move, the boy looked up "Yeah?" then he saw both faces looking at him with identical expressions. "Something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, confused. "Is there something on my face?" he asked, passing a hand over it and checking for non existent dirt.

The blue eyed boy looked away. 'Coward' Hermione thought darkly, 'so much for Gryffindor courage'.

"It's nothing Harry" she assured "It's just that... me and _Ron_, we were... wondering. I mean, your parents… weren't they… I mean… didn't You-Know-Who… kill them?" she asked softly, the last thing she wanted was to upset her friend because of her and Ron's curiosity. "Yet you talk about them all the time, well, actually you only talk about your dad… we just… ahm… it's ok if you don't wanna talk about it" she trailed off, not sure what to say anymore.

Harry sighed, he knew this question would come…but still, he felt insecure about it. For one, he had no idea how his friends would react, and what with growing up with his fathers he learned that it wasn't everyone who would accept their relationship. He was afraid either of his friends would act in a way he didn't expect and he'd start… thinking less of them because of it. After all, he was very sensitive about someone speaking ill of his parents, Remus especially.

But he would have to deal with it, so he just got his courage together and looked back at them, nodding.

"Ahm, it's kinda... you see, I have sort of an… unusual family" he started "And… I don't know, you guys are my best friends, I hope… you don't think it's… odd or anything."

Harry could see he had both their attentions entirely; they had wanted this answer for a long time, apparently.

"My parents, as in Lily and James, are… really gone, I'm not talking about them. And ahm… before they died they left a Will, which made my dad, Sirius, my guardian – he was, I mean, is my godfather. So… I've been living with him since I was very little. And then there's my other dad, Remus, he was also James' best friend – sort of like us three – and he brought me up too. So they're my parents, they have been since I was four." He explained, noticing that the whole thing might be confusing. He also wondered if he should just stop there and let them read between the lines, but no…it was best if he just said I already, no use making a fuss over something that was so simple. "So I have no mother because neither of them got married, cause… they're… together" he said finally "Which is why they were raising me together in the first place."

Silence.

"Well, that's… that's really…" Hermione struggled with her words, trying to break the ice. "It's not odd at all Harry, I'm sure they must be great, I'd love to meet them." She said honestly, the news had just been unexpected. "And these days, surely everyone can understand something like this right? If you're a family, these details don't matter."

Harry smiled, feeling as a weight lifted from his shoulders. "Thanks 'Mione."

They were now both looking at Ron, as though waiting for him to do something drastic at any moment. The red-head was frowning, looking concentrated, as though he was about to make a chess move.

"Now _that_ explains a lot!" he said suddenly, looking up at both his friends, as if everything made sense.

Harry was the one frowning now, what should he make out of that random statement? Was it a good thing or bad?

"Harry, mate, I thought your dad was mental!" he stated as though his reasoning was obvious, his friends becoming even more confused. "Sometimes you'd go: 'Dad's very quiet, he loves to read books just like you Mione' and at other times you'd say he was really loud and loved to play quidditch. Then you'd talk about his work, but then later you'd say he's always home with you." He explained, feeling strange to be in the situation where _he_ understood something and _he_ was the one doing explanations. "I really though that he, or maybe you, mate, were really insane. So that's what it is! They're two different people!"

The three of them started laughing; now seeing that Ron's previous comment made sense.

"I'm sure they're nice blokes Harry. Actually I've heard loads about them already. I have two uncles that worked with them, you know, back during the war and all. And I guess everyone heard Sirius Black's name before right? What with him being the only person to ever breakout of Azkaban."

Hermione gave him that sharp look that told him he had said something insensitive, but he shrugged, he couldn't help it!

Harry was just smiling though, unaffected.

"I'm… really glad you guys are… you know, ok with this. And sorry I never told you before, I just… figured you would ask someday" he chuckled.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, picking up her book, just as Ron looked back at the chess board, Harry having made his move already.

"Oh, check-mate." The red-head announced, grinning at his best friend.

Their afternoon went on as they resumed their holiday plans and discussed top secret stuff like the mysteries of one Nicholas Flamel and a treasure hidden deep within Hogwarts. Yep, the three of them had a lot on their minds to plan.

Harry wrote happily to his parents that night, he did it at least once a week, usually every other day. He was glad to be delivering good news after the little mishap with potions the other day.

Over all, he'd say it's been a very nice year, though later in the term he would find himself face-to-face with the one that changed his entire life. He'd even look back years ahead and think this was one of the quietest years of his life, of course… he didn't know that then.

--

**A.N:**

Ok, that's that!

Errm ok, notes about this chapter:

-I think it was a bit rushed and stuff, but the beginning (2 or 3 chapters at most) of this fic is just like the final chapters of the guardian: a bunch of little stories I have to cover. These are key events I thought were important to be shown. The actual plot starts at fifth year.

-Humm, I think they're a tad mature for eleven-year-old -laughs- but this whole conversation had to be in year one, I mean, Harry wouldn't possibly hide it further then he did.

-I know Grindelwald isn't in the chocolate frog cards, well he should be u.u

Well, that's it!! Please review! I really like to know what you guys think and it's what keeps me writing!

Kisses!


	2. Third Year, Part 1

I took just a bit longer to up this one cause it's a much longer chapter then I usually post (I think it's longest yet, The Guardian's chapters included…anyway P)

Thank you to those who reviewed! A special thanks to my old readers :) And the greatest thanks to Hollee for beta-reading for me yeye \o/

Err I think that's it :P please read note at the bottom about the plot and stuff

JK owns them :) I just &¨ them oo

--

His third year was approaching and Harry was still enjoying the end of his summer vacation. He had visited The Burrow, Ron's house, countless times before and he was very excited that today Ron would be the one visiting him. His best friend had had a really hard time getting his mother's permission to go, but of course Harry didn't know that bit, he knew even less the reason of her reluctance.

Hermione was coming over too and her parents didn't really mind letting her do so, being muggles meant they didn't understand what it meant to willingly visit a werewolf's home. To them witches, werewolves, and vampires all seemed the same.

"I can't wait till you see the back yard," Harry said grinning, "Dad built a quidditch pitch when I made the team; he said he'll play us. Of course he's much better, but…it'll be fun" he said animatedly.

The messy haired boy was walking along with Ron and Mrs. Weasley, the first two slightly behind. They were going inside of The Burrow, so Ron and he could floo to his house.

"And also dad, Remus I mean, said he was gonna make hot chocolate in the afternoon. You have no idea how good it tastes, probably the best there is!" he kept talking.

The red-head one was uncharacteristically quiet. Truth was, while Harry was more-than-excited to be having his friends over for the first time, Ron was unable to put aside the overwhelming knowledge that was taping at the back of his mind. He was going to meet a werewolf face to face.

Sure, Mr. Lupin was Harry's dad; sure he just _had_ to be a nice bloke. But, unlike Hermione, Ron had grown up listening to scary werewolf tales, he grew up fearing the full moon and all of that, it was not something he could get rid of that fast. He vowed, however, that he'd try not to show it, that he'd at least _meet_ the man before being scared.

"Hermione said she'd be getting there soon" Harry was saying as they entered the house.

Ron said nothing back though; he was daydreaming about a muscular wolfish man on the other side of the fireplace just waiting for him to get there.

"Well, off you go now," Molly said, still a bit apprehensive "Harry, you say hello to them for me alright?" she said warmly, putting a hand on his shoulder, then she turned to her own son. "And Ronald, you behave!" she ordered, giving him a look. The look, however, was understood differently by both boys. Unlike Harry, Ron knew what she was saying with her eyes, 'Be careful', and it did nothing to ease his nervousness.

"Here's the powder," she said gesturing to a pot "You first Harry."

The boy nodded and, still grinning, he got into the fireplace and threw the powder down as he said clearly "River's Side!"

When he was gone, the Weasley matriarch looked at her son and breathed out heavily. "Ron, you… be careful alright?" she said once again and looked as though she was already regretting her decision. "If anything happens, you come straight home, alright? And also…" she started and placed something around his neck "Take this, just…in case of an emergency" her voice had never sounded so… guilty before.

He frowned as he looked at the family locket, it was one of the few prized possessions they owned and Molly wore it around her neck all the time. The picture of her children was inside, by her heart.

"… What do you mean 'in case of an emergency'?" he asked, not understand how he'd be protected by that thing.

"… It'll protect you, so just… go on now" she dismissed, not wanting to explain.

"How will it protect me?" he insisted, frowning.

"It's silver Ronald, now go!" she said in the same tone, giving him the 'no-nonsense' look.

Ron stared at his mother in disbelief and he shared her guilt as well… he was as good as taking a weapon to his friend's house.

Before he could argue, Molly spoke again.

"Go Ron, at least I'm letting you go…" she said, as though that statement would make her feel better.

He said nothing and didn't try to argue, he just grabbed the powder like his friend had done and breathing heavily he went after Harry.

--

When he felt the magic stop he opened his eyes slowly, afraid of what he might find. Having done so, he saw Harry first thing.

"Finally you came!" the boy said, still in that excited voice he wore all day "Come on, I wanna introduce you" he said, heading out pass the living room they had arrived in and into a smaller adjacent room that was filled with books from floor to ceiling.

Ron felt his breath get caught in his throat as he tried to come down. He had wondered many times before why he was in Gryffindor (especially if the events of last year with the spiders were anything to go by).

Determined, he went in after Harry and saw that there was a man sitting on a chair, working on something that was over his study. When said man heard them he looked up and Ron couldn't help but stare at him for a while.

He had a semi-wavy honey-colored hair that looked really soft, even with the gray platinum highlight here and there. He was very thin for a man, but looked as though he had a hidden strength, the way he moved so determined. In his awfully fair skin Ron could see white scars, two of which ran down his face, but they were very faded, as though having been made years ago.

He couldn't decide what captured his attention more: if it was the man's eyes, not the fact they were an unusual amber color, but the fact that they looked really kind, they had a special light to them that made you want to be taken care of by this person. Or maybe it was that beautiful genuine smile on his face; he looked as though he was a very happy person. It was really hard to describe. Should Ron need to describe that man, he'd just say he impersonated peace; that was at least what he felt around him.

Finally, Harry's voice cut through his thoughts

"Ron, this is my dad, Remus" he said, looking at him "Dad, this is Ron."

The man approached him smiling even more, and put his hand briefly over the boy's head. "Hello Ron, nice to meet you at last, Harry talks about you and Hermione all the time" he said, "It's great to have you here, make yourself at home, ok?"

The Gryffindor just stared at him without blinking, he was still processing Harry's introduction.

"I'm… I'm… I… nice to meet you too Mr. Lupin" he finally managed to say "Thank you for inviting me."

Then it sunk in.

This was Remus Lupin.

Ron was still gaping, when did the big closet-like, muscular, hairy, wolfish werewolf he had expected turned into this kind, peaceful looking, thin and awfully young man?

The lycanthrope nodded, still smiling, and followed them out of his personal library.

"Since you're already here, I'll start making lunch" he announced, as he headed for the kitchens.

"What are you making dad?"

"Roast beef, is that ok with you Ron?" he answered, turning to the red head again, who in turn nodded sharply.

"I love roast beef" he said, feeling his mouth water. Suddenly breakfast seemed like it had been years ago.

"Well then, Harry why don't you go and take Ron's stuff up to your room? Hermione will be here soon" the man reminded.

The messy haired boy nodded and started going back towards the stairs, but before leaving he frowned.

"Where's dad anyway?" he asked, noticing that the house was too quiet.

Remus' entire expression changed. "Well, I called him, but he wouldn't budge. Sirius is unbelievable, just let him be, _hopefully_ he'll get up before dinner" he said with a playful tone, a smile to match on his face.

Harry chuckled knowingly and continued his way.

"Let me show you my room!" he said as they reached the top of the stairs.

Ron was still a bit dumbstruck and followed mindlessly after his best friend, only when Harry opened the door to his room did the freckled-one snap out of it.

"Bloody Hell, it's brilliant" was all he managed to say as they stepped in.

The room's wall were half wood half paper-covered, its color being a light yellow with some random patterns that contrasted with the mahogany colored wood. The beddings, curtains and rug were all a dark red, one could easily tell a Gryffindor lived there -well, the crest on the wall was a dead giveaway. Breaking through the more traditional look there were loads of quidditch posters on the wall, and one could see Harry's broom and balls set on the corner.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep here" the messy-haired boy said, jumping on a mattress that lay on the floor.

Ron was still looking around, but at Harry's voice, he placed his bags down on the boy's bed and sat, facing him.

"It's really cool" he said.

"Thanks, we put the whole thing together when I was sorted into Gryffindor, dad wanted to do it before that, but I didn't want to…you know?" he told smiling.

Ron nodded; boy, did he remember their nervousness in first year.

"Hey, but where is Hermione gonna sleep?" he asked all of a sudden, noticing that there was no third sleeping arrangement anywhere.

"Dad said 'A young lady needs her privacy, so she gets her own room'" Harry answered, imitating Remus' voice. "She'll be in the guest room." He said shrugging, what was the problem of them sharing a room? It was kind of stupid really, well, at least she was staying over.

As if on cue, they heard a female voice coming from downstairs, had they been paying attention they'd have noticed the voice much sooner. And Harry looked at the door sharply. "Come on! She's here!" he said, running out of the room.

When they got down stairs, they saw not only Remus and Hermione, but also the tall and imposing figure of Sirius Black.

"'Mione, you're here!" Harry greeted before anything, grinning at her and receiving a hug.

"Hello!" she said back still hugging him, then she stepped back frowning as she acknowledged his sudden growth spurt.

The girl turned to Ron, both of them nodding awkwardly like they always did, and Harry just shrugged it off, what _was_ it with those two?

"Morning Dad" he said giving his father a hug like he did every morning, it was briefer then usual, but a hug none the less.

"Morning kiddo" the man said, messing up his hair and grinning.

His voice seem to cut through the entire scene, one couldn't help but give him all of their attention.

"Harry, she is even prettier then you said!" Sirius said all of a sudden, with a very marauder look on his face as he turned to Hermione.

"Dad!" the boy looked at his father eyes wide; he had said no such thing! Count on Sirius Black to put him in embarrassing situations, he _had_ been doing it for years.

But the man just laughed "I'm just teasing!" he said, approaching the bushy haired witch. "It is, however, a pleasure to meet such a fine young lady. Sirius Black, at your service." He said in an overly-polite tone, placing a kiss on her hand, his mischievous eyes glinting.

"Pleasure, Mr. Black" she replied, inexplicably feeling heat coming up to her face. He was more impressive then Gilderoy Lockhart!

Remus nearly rolled his eyes, for Merlin's sake!

"And who's this? Surely not a Weasley?" he winked at the freckled boy.

"I'm… Ron, nice to meet you…" he said suddenly feeling all uncomfortable.

To the red-head, Sirius was a scary man to say the least, he looked awfully intimidating. Especially with that smirk on his face all the time, it was like Fred and George! Walking bombs, you never knew what they were up to, though his good looks made up for it. He had straight, awfully black, hair that reached the bottom of his neck and was cut in a rebel way. And then there was the pair of silver gray eyes that seemed as livid as its owner.

And though both of Harry's parents had nothing to do with the previous image he had of the scary werewolf, should Ron have needed to point out which one was the lycanthrope, had he not known already, he wouldn't even have thought twice before pointing to Sirius.

"Go show Ms. Granger here to her room, right Harry? Then you guys can come to the back yard and we can play a bit, got you brooms?" the man said, obviously meaning quidditch.

The three of them, Hermione not so much - she couldn't really appreciate the beauty of a quidditch match, enthusiastically climbed the stairs at once.

Seeing the kids disappear at the top of the stairs, Sirius yawned and stretched a bit, the shower hadn't done much to wake him up.

"Remmie, why did you abandon me?" he asked, in his best victim tone as he approached his lover, who was getting busy in the kitchen, and hugged from behind. "Got something good for me?" he asked, resting his chin on the crook of Remus' shoulder, and, not being able to resist it, placing soft kisses on the man's neck.

"I'd stop that _and_ step away if I were you," the werewolf said gesturing with a knife in hands, said object suddenly looking much sharper than Sirius remembered it to be. "You said you would behave" he said matter-of-factly.

"_Correction,_ I said I would behave in front of the _kids_. Since said kids are nowhere to be seen, I, therefore, am not breaking my promise." He said, in the exact same way he used to speak to McGonagall when trying to escape from a well-deserved detention.

Remus turned his way giving him a look, though wearing his amused expression as he was trapped by his lover.

"You are hopeless, you know that?" he said.

Sirius whispered something on his ear and earned a roll of eyes from Remus who just mock-hit him in the arm and said "Sit!"

The man laughed good heartedly and stole a kiss from his lover before going to sit and hope Remus would still make him some food. Their relationship hadn't changed a thing!

--

"They're really nice, Harry" Hermione commented as she moved her legs back and forth in the water. "Mr. Lupin knows so much about everything! I mean, have you _seen_ how many books he has?" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course he has, Hermione, he _lives_ here." Ron said smartly and Harry snorted.

The girl just shook her head.

"I knew you'd like him 'Mione, he's actually an awful lot like you" Harry said as he threw a rock in the lake. "Can't seem to let go of books, it drives dad mad" he told chuckling.

"Well…some of us, believe it or not, think of reading as _fun_" she defended.

Both her friends just laughed, bookworms would be bookworms.

"You even sound like him, it's scary."

The red head nodded in agreement. "You know, he's a nice bloke, nothing like I imagined" he said, as though out of the blue, the hidden meaning of his phrase left unnoticed. "And Mr. Black, he's brilliant! He must be the coolest bloke his age! He should have gone pro, ya' know? At Quidditch, I mean, I've never seen someone fly like that before. And he was holding back for our sake," he was obviously idolizing the man already "And he's really funny, bet he was worse than Fred and George back at school, must have given the teachers quite a headache." he reckoned grinning "But… he's kind of scary at first right…?" he admitted looking back at the house.

"That's just for show, he's just like that. But you're right, McGonagall would say, the two of them and my father, James, were worst then the twins! They were known as the marauders" he said, always imagining all sort of adventures the three, err…four, of them must have had back then. "They know all the secret passages and how to get everywhere, dad would tell me - he tried to, before - but dad won't let him." he told, sighing.

"Oh please, Harry, it's not as if we don't get ourselves into enough trouble already. Now you wanna go _looking_ for secret passage ways?" Hermione reprimanded, taking her feet off the water.

Before either boy could say anything else, the bark of a dog interrupted them. And sure enough, an enormous black dog was coming their way.

Ron froze, staring eyes-wide at it; he didn't think at all, all he registered was that the animal looked too much like a wolf, never mind that it wasn't a full moon. His fear that had been long forgotten filled him up again and his had shot up to his neck, unconsciously seeking protection in the locket his mother had given him. But it wasn't there; he had left it among his outer clothes inside the house…

Hermione just frowned, seeing as it was confusing to see a dog that size acting like such a puppy. It was one of those silly dogs that, completely oblivious to their size, wanted to jump on you and such, she just laughed at it. Hagrid came to her mind, why couldn't he like something like this instead of the giant-three-headed counterpart?

Harry smiled, being the only one who truly understood who was standing there, and he was about to say something when the dog came up and licked his face, sitting between him and the bushy haired girl.

"What a beautiful dog!" Hermione said, amazed at its size and color, petting it with her left hand."Is it yours, Harry?" she asked barely looking up from it, as she continued to stroke a strategic spot behind his ears.

Harry was trying as hard as he could not to burst out laughing, so much he was slowly turning blue. Ron, on the other hand, was still suspiciously looking at the animal.

"It scared me! He's…so big ain't he? Looks…like a wolf" he muttered that last part. "You shouldn't just go and play with it like that, Hermione; do you even know where it came from? It could have bitten your head off!" he exaggerated, as always.

"Oh please Ronald, does he look dangerous to you?" she asked arching her eyebrow "You're just a big puppy, aren't you?" she said, now turning to the animal completely.

"Surely you'd say that, what with that beast you've gotten."

"Oh, leave Crookshanks out of it!" she said, shooting him a dirty look and positively ignoring him next. The dog just stood there looking like he had a big grin on his face and when his eyes locked with Harry's, the boy burst out laughing.

Both his friends looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"What?" The red haired asked, frowning.

But the Boy-Who-Lived was lying on the grass trying to contain his laughter, it was too much! Oh Merlin!

"What is it, Harry? What's so funny?" Hermione asked, looking around, finding Ron with the same confused expression.

"'Mione, that's… that's my…" tears had gathered in the corner of his eyes and he was trying really hard to catch his breath. "That's my d-dad!" he finally answered, giving into his laughter once again.

At the same time, as if it was the result of a hex, the bushy haired which became the reddest Harry had ever seen, her eyes were wide and she let go of the grim-like dog, completely and utterly embarrassed. The freckled blue-eyed boy went eye-wide too, but for a very different reason, he thought Harry had meant Remus.

The dog walked away from them a bit and slowly stood on his rear paws, morphing back into the handsome Sirius Black. Who was, like his son, laughing, although much more reservedly.

"I… I… I'm sorry Mr. Black… I… didn't…" Hermione started, trying to say _something_.

"_I'm _sorry, Hermione, I thought you knew I was an animagus." He said smiling "Don't be embarrassed, it's all Harry's fault anyway" he stated, though at the same time throwing his son a 'well-done-Marauder!' look.

"Blimey, it's just like professor McGonagall!" Ron finally said something after his amazement permitted.

Sirius nodded, grinning and then looked back at the house.

"Well, come on! Remmie's done with dinner and asked me to come get you guys. He said you'd have to get cleaned up first too, so come on, up up up!" he called, heading the house's way.

When they got there Harry went to his shower and Hermione to the guestroom's, leaving Ron to wait till his best friend got out. He was up in Harry's, looking around as he waited.

He noticed his stuff had been all put away nicely and that the clothes he had shed off before going out to the lake were neatly folded on the bed.

He was about to put them away together with the others – hey, boredom does that to a person – when he noticed something strange about it. They were…red at some places? He frowned, looking carefully. There were tiny little red drops on the clothes and bed, as a matter of fact; there was a trail of said drops on the floor between the bed and door.

He kneeled down, watching the random to-be-stains, and finally he saw it, his locket was on the floor as well…and it was speckled with the red liquid. His breath caught in his throat and his stomach drop, what had he done? Before he could even think, he heard voices coming from the hallway and he looked at the door eyes-wide, he didn't have time to move an inch when it opened.

"-clean it up" the voice was saying when it came in.

Mr. Black stood there, wand in hand, looking precisely at him and Ron froze.

"… I'm sorry" was all the boy managed to say standing up abruptly, shocked to suddenly see the man's eyes, that before only showed a kind mischievous glint, so cold and severe.

He saw then that Mr. Lupin was there as well, hands heavily bandaged.

Remus didn't know if Ron had understood what was going on, but he acted as though the boy did and he just smiled.

"It's ok Ron, it's fine, don't worry" he assured, looking as though nothing had happened "Come, let Sirius clean this up, ok?" he said, gesturing to the door.

The animagus hadn't said a thing; he wasn't even looking at the boy. He was fixedly looking at nowhere, as though just waiting for them to leave.

The red-head didn't argue, holding his breath as though even that could cause chaos, he followed the honey haired werewolf to the hall.

"I… Mr. Lupin, I'm sorry… I didn't…" he stopped, didn't what? Know? He bloody well knew… and he was bloody ashamed of it too. He didn't know what to say… "I never wanted… I mean…"

The man just shook his head. "Ron, it was an accident, you don't need to worry about it alright? I was careless" he said and the red-head could see he meant every word. The pain he was feeling… unfortunately the boy could see that too.

He lowered his gaze to the floor and nodded, why did something like this had to happen…?

"I'm sure Harry's already getting out, so you can get your stuff together" Remus said, as Sirius left the room announcing he'd go ahead and set the table. "And ahm… if you… rather not tell him about it…" he trailed off, he didn't know what his son would say…

Quietly, Ron nodded and went back into his best friend's room.

That evening's event was hidden from the Boy-Who-Lived, and said boy was told his father had just burned his hands while making their dinner. And he wouldn't have figured it out either, had he not been able to read his fathers' expressions so clearly. He could see Remus' pain and, especially, he noticed how Sirius had gone suddenly quiet.

It didn't take long for him to figure it out. After his friends left, two days later, he cornered his animagus father about it… and the man didn't lie. They were both very protective of the werewolf, even Harry being the son, both having witnessed what they had years back… and Harry was so enraged he muttered darkly around the house till the beginning of term, a week later.

If Ron had not forgotten the incident, he made a good job of hiding it, since he acted like nothing had happened, it only enraged Harry even further and the Boy-Who-Lived shunned him out completely.

And finally, on the day the red-head dared confront his friend about the different treatment, well, it was the first and probably most serious fight their friendship ever had to endure.

--

**A.N:**

Err… ok giant chapter lol, I couldn't cut it up smaller then that though :P hopefully it wasn't boring –laughs- but this isn't over, I mean, this whole scene (duh! It's why it says 'part one' lol) I was thinking of just…not putting this scene all together, but for pete's sake, I worry so much about plot I end up cutting a bunch of scenes I _love_ just to make the story flow (like in the guardian) so please, bear with me here :P

But on the bright side, the next chapter (part 2) is the last chapter before plot starts eyey XD so be happy and hang in there!

**Notes about chappie:**

- I swear I'm trying to keep a hold on Hermione, I'd hate to make her OOC! Especially if it's like the 3rd movie girly Hermione of doom! Nooooo!! I hope she isn't too far off, Well, I think she used to drool over Gilderoy and she's all lovey dovey with Crookshanks so that wouldn't make her _too_ OOC regarding Sirius/Padfoot, I just hope you guys will agree with me –laughs-

-I don't usually like to describe people, or at least I don't use full paragraphs to do it. But this scene with Ron couldn't be helped: for me, it was very important to show you guys exactly what he was seeing :)

-The original part where Remus gets hurt was really, really big and Ron saw it happen, but because the chapter was too big already I had to change it / I think it came out a bit confused…so…sorry '

-Can anyone tell I don't really…like Molly? LOL I hope I didn't force this attitude out of her… but I based it on her comments about the werewolf in the ward (when Arthur gets bitten) and then she _knew_ a werewolf already, if that was as understanding as she got then she's an idiot u.u I still don't like to do unnecessary and uncanon bashing, hope it didn't seem that way…

-Again with the lockets tsk tsk tsk, see, it's cause for me all purebloods sort of have a family locket (like the brothers back at The Guardian) seems like something fitting, the head male/female of the house would wear something that at the same time would impose respect and would protect them somehow (same way I believe the door knobs in old pureblood manors are made of silver…).

**Answer to Reviews:**

**TokioHotelLover26: **Thank you! Here it is!

**XxXpassionatemuseXxX:** Ohh so am I heheheh but I'll have a bit more kkkk :P

**Blue-in-Blue:** Oh I'm gald! :D Here it is!

**LittleHero:** Yeye hello again! :D Oh, good! ;) Thanks!

**Illyra:** You know what? I'm not either -laughs- I mean, I like them...but Remus and Sirius are soooo much more fun! heheh So don't worry you will be hearing from them :P Thank you!

**LadyVisionary:** Oh good! :) Err it was long but not loooong kkkkk :P I'm used to updating every three days hehe, so it's unusual for me, but here it is anyway :P I guess they are, although Ron's a bit more thickskulled hehe And as I told Illyra, Remmie/Siri is my OTP, so don't worry you will see loads of them ;) Thank you!

**Moony73: **Ohh I'm so happy to hear that! Yes, it's awful writing along with canon, and I have to repeat some things that just drives me mad, I wish I could just skip it LOL Oh Im so worried about OOCness its wonderful to hear that! :D Err sorry about the m I'm writing in a rush! I'm really glad to hear you like my writing :D I'd love reading your review! Thank you! (I hate when writers say they hate fanfic and stuff, I mean, it's what keeps Harry potter alive you know? -sighs- mean autie JK!).

If you've read and didn't review -gasp- please do LOL, cause I need reviews to keep me going, seriously!!

Kisses!!


	3. Third Year, Part 2

Hey everyone :)

Ok, I know, I know, long wait -.- but I have to say I underestimated the power of the end-of-term projects and exams so I'm really, unbelievably busy right now, sorry! I will not drop out on the fic, never! But the waits are gonna be a little longer than usual, sorry X

--

Three days into term and not a thing had changed, at first Ron thought Harry was just in a bad mood of some sort, but now he was sure... his best friend was completely avoiding him. Which was awfully frustrating, especially when the red head wanted to try out for Quidditch and needed the boy's help.

"Harry, wait up" he called, the messy-haired seeker was going up the stairs to the dorm, the first practice of the year – also where try-outs would be held – was going to start soon.

Harry didn't look back though, as though simply not acknowledging Ron's voice, and when he reached their room, he nonchalantly closed the door at the freckled boy's face.

Ron couldn't decide if he had expected that or not, what could he have done to make Harry act like this? He'd tried everything, giving his friend some space, asking Hermione - which was much more sensitive - to talk to him, but the boy just kept acting like this! The red-head thought it was time for a little confrontation, it could be just an excuse though; he just wanted to yell his rage at Harry.

"What's the matter with you?!" he shouted, after opening the door again "Don't pretend I'm not here, you git!" he said, slamming the door behind him.

"Leave me alone, Ron" was the low answer he got from Harry's back, as the boy rummaged through his trunk after throwing his books down on the bed.

"Tell me why the bloody hell you're not talking to me and maybe I will!" he demanded, if Harry thought he was going to leave, he had another thing coming.

"YOU! That's what's wrong!" the messy haired answered, still refusing to look at him. He had to find his quidditch robes and get the hell out onto the pitch.

"Wha….but what did I do?" the red head asked, frowning, he honestly had no idea. Sure there was a reason, or maybe two, Harry could be mad at him over…but the greatest incident his best friend didn't even know about.

"Just get out, I don't wanna see you face" he replied angrily, he wasn't finding his uniform! Where the bloody hell was it?

"At least tell me why" Ron reasoned, in a softer voice.

The Boy-Who-Lived felt his blood boil, he had _not_ had a good day and his 'best' friend was pushing his luck! He turned around, glaring daggers at the boy's face.

"You even ask?! After what you did?! 'The hell is wrong with you?!" he accused, speaking to the boy as though he was the lowest of the Slytherins, but still it was clear the boy had no idea what he was referring to. He fought the urge to either roll his eyes or jump at the red-head, he settled for yelling at him some more. "Have you forgotten already what you took to my house? And what happened there?!"

Ok, so this _was_ about Mr. Lupin's injury… instantly Ron's attitude changed completely, the whole thing was, unlike Harry seemed to think, very fresh in his mind and he was not proud of it.

"…I…Harry, I just…it's…it's complicated…I'm…" he didn't manage to even say something coherent, it wasn't like there was something he could say that'd make it better. He _was_ guilty after all…

"Complicated?! To hell with that! You _know_ silver hurts werewolves! You bloody took that dammed thing with you because you wanted to! Did you mother give it to you? Or did you manage to think of it all by yourself?!" he asked, fuming, the memory of Remus' wounds just making him angrier.

His father, Sirius that is, had said it probably must have been Ron's parents idea, he was trying to lessen his son's outrage, somehow…that didn't really work.

"I… you know how… my…my mom is… she didn't mean… I mean… she was just scared…I-"

"Fuck that, Ron!" he snapped, leaving his friend eye-wide, he had never cursed like that before. "Just shut the bloody hell up, everything you say just makes it worse! If you didn't want to go, you should have just said no! You acted like a bloody coward! You brought a weapon with you, as though you were going to be attacked! If dad was dangerous, I wouldn't have told you otherwise! He's as human as you and me and the only person he hurts at the full moon is himself!" he shouted, feeling his eyes start to sting; he had never talked to anyone about this before, about how he felt concerning this whole situation, not even to his father. "You have no idea what he goes through every month…" he said, in a much lower voice.

The red head was static, and couldn't get himself to say anything as he took in every harsh word his best friend threw at him.

"The full moon had been three days before, I knew he was tired, he was still healing, but he said it was no problem…he's just too nice for his own good" he murmured that last part "You have _no_ excuse for what you did, Ron, you had no right!"

"I…I _know_ he's a nice guy, Harry, I know it like you do, but mum didn't know him, she was scared! Try to understand! We're not used to this sort of thing…" the red head argued, approaching the other boy.

"I don't care what she thought! You were _supposed _to be my best friend, Ron! You should have stuck up for me! You should have told her she was wrong! You should have believed me when I told you about dad, but no, you just had to go and take that thing with you!" he kept on accusing.

"I already said I'm sorry! It was a stupid thing to do, I know! But I can't go back and change it! All I can do is say that I'm sorry!" he said "Besides, he's…better now, right? I mean…it wasn't that serious was it…?" he was desperate to make himself seem less guilty or make his fault seem less offending, it didn't really work.

Harry sighed and shook his head, he felt like jumping at the other boy. Ron couldn't know what had happened in his past, he had never revealed that to either him or Hermione, but many memories were coming back to haunt him right now… his best friend had no idea what he was triggering with his careless words…

"Did you ever get cut?" he asked all of a sudden, a single silent tear ran down his face. He had never cried in front of Ron either. The red head nodded, feeling blood pounding in his ear. "Right… with a blade that was on fire?" he continued.

Silence.

"Do you have _any_ idea, what it feels like to be cut and have your skin melt of at the same time? It's so agonizing, you wish you'd leave your own body. It never stops, the cut just gets bigger and bigger and burns for days, it doesn't heal for a long time and it hurts so much you can't even sleep at night. Have you ever felt that?" Harry asked, his voice was so soft it made the freckled boy cringe.

Ron still didn't answer, and was uncomfortably aware that his own eyes started to water a bit and that his guilt had grown in a way it hurt physically.

"I never did, but I remember it as clearly as if it had been yesterday, as though it had been five minutes ago. What the death eaters did to him…" he wiped a second tear "I have no idea what that feels like, but his screams were enough to make me imagine. They made me want to die… I felt like disappearing just so I wouldn't hear it. And the death eaters used silver, just like you, when they stopped…dad didn't even look human." He was looking Ron in the eyes in a way that made the red-head shiver "It was all my fault that it happened then, and I can't believe that after all he's been through to save me, the world still treats him like a monster…"

He stopped talking all together and finally spotted his quidditch robes lying on top of Dean's bed, an elf must have misplaced it. He went there to collected and just before entering the bathroom to change and wash his face he looked at his best friend one more time.

"To me, you are no better than those Death Eaters." He said harshly with cold eyes "You saw through the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and accepted 'Harry'. I thought you would see through 'The Werewolf' and accept my father…"

Ron would rather have gotten slapped; those words did the job pretty well though. And the worst of it all was… Harry was right…he had said nothing but the truth.

He tried to open his mouth, tried to say something, but the bathroom's door closed and he kept staring at what seemed like the end of his friendship.

Ron didn't pass the test for keeper, as a matter of fact; he didn't even show up for the try-outs. And, ever since that revealing conversation he had had with Harry, nothing was said between them. He couldn't decide if it was better knowing what was wrong or not, all he got was a worse case of guilt. He felt like blaming his mother, he felt like blaming his upbringing, but he knew his friend was right: he was the only one to blame.

--

Hermione was once again facing her daily dilemma: should she sit with Harry or should she sit with Ron? The fight had been going on for a week now and no matter how much she tried to convince Harry the boy wouldn't hear of it. She had never seen him so serious about something, but of course, she did not know about his past incidents either.

Sighing, she looked for the red head, he needed her the most, he was the one being isolated - by choice -, and Harry still had everyone around him.

The Boy-Who-Lived sat a few seats down the Gryffindor table and he ate his breakfast, talking to Angelina about something and only stopped when the hall became filled with owls, mail was here, and surely enough Hedwig flew low, stopping by his plate.

"Hey there, girl" he greeted, petting her affectionately, and feeding her a bit of bacon as he got the letter from her leg. He opened it and, as though he hadn't heard from his parents in days, he begun to read it fast.

Sirius was the one who wrote it, and he asked the usual: how was school, what was he up to, suggesting dramatic dreams for him to use as divination homework, and then, saying that Remus was just fine. The werewolf wrote after his lover to assure his son that his hands were back to normal, they had been for quite some time now.

He smiled, hearing from his parents always made him happy. He answered everything as fast as he could, making sure to include all details, but leaving out the tiny one that was his and Ron's fight. He knew his honey-haired father would be really sad if he learned of it.

Finishing his breakfast quickly after writing the letter, he was set on leaving but just as he was making it out the door a hand grabbed his arm.

"Harry, wait" it was his bushy haired friend, looking awfully worried.

"…What?" he asked, trying to sound unwilling, but he knew that look, he knew what she wanted.

"Please, I just…I want to talk to you" she said.

"'Mione, if this is about-"

"Just hear me out, alright? You can say anything you want later" she cut him off, looking determined.

The boy just sighed and he leaned on a wall right outside the great hall. "Ok…"

"Look, if you don't want to hear what I, or Ron, have to say…then choose someone who you _will_ talk to! Harry, we've been through a lot together, the three of us, alright? I think you should…just… give him a chance, it was stupid of him, we know that, but we also know Ron! He never thinks ahead, he didn't really understand what he was doing, you know that's just how he is…" she looked pleadingly "Please, just… think about it, talk it out…"

She didn't let him answer, or say anything else for that matter. She just turned back to the inside of the hall and left him alone with his thoughts.

He sighed and begun walking towards the tower, he had divination right now. He passed the bulletin board, and saw the announcement of their first trip to Hogsmeade, at first he had been really excited about it, but these days…it just slipped of his mind. But when he saw it at that moment, his expression cleared and he bit his lip, he might just take Hermione up on that idea.

In fact, that evening found Harry on the window still, writing a second letter that day, to only one of his fathers.

_Dad,_

_I need to talk to you… I have a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday and I was wondering If you could come (and alone). Please let me know as soon as you can…_

_Harry_

_Ps: don't say anything to dad about it ok?_

Finally, he wrote 'Sirius Black' on the back of the envelope and attached it to a brown owl's leg - Hedwig was still delivering his last letter -.

"Take this to Sirius Black, alright? Bring the answer with you" he said to the bird before letting him go.

--

Sirius was sitting just outside Hog's Head; he had agreed to meet with Harry there. He was very worried; his son had never tried to see them in person while in school, especially not telling him to keep the meeting a secret from Remus. Usually, the boy would turn to the werewolf when he had a major problem, after all, Moony was the rational one.

He hadn't waited for long, when finally the messy haired teenager appeared down the road, and ran to him when he saw him, stopping just before colliding.

"Woah, slow down there kiddo" he said, standing up as well.

"Hey dad…" the boy greeted, catching his breath, while giving his father a brief hug and sitting down on the bench the man had been in. "Can we…stay here, I don't really wanna run into anyone."

The animagus frowned "Ok… but now you just made me more worried, what's going on?" he asked, sitting down beside his son "You didn't tell me in the letter what this was about, and asking me to come alone, something is really wrong isn't it?" He was actually afraid, because he had no idea what could be happening. Besides the Dark Lord making random appearances at their lives, what else could be so bad?

The boy sighed and started making random patterns on the road with his foot. "I'm fine… it's nothing that important… sort of" he started, suddenly thinking if it was a good idea calling his father here in the first place.

"I'm sure it is very important, for you to be looking like that, come on, you can tell me" Sirius urged, putting one arm around the boy's shoulder.

Harry breathed out heavily and chose his words before saying "I've had… this huge fight with Ron…" he said, pulling one of his knees up so he could rest his chin on it. "I haven't been talking to him ever since he left our house on the summer break."

Sirius frowned, ok, surely quarreling with your friends was a common thing? He used to fight with James all the time, though it didn't really last much. But it was strange that Harry would ask him to come over something like this, there was probably much more to it, he guessed.

"What did you guys fight about?" he tried asking, he was really not as suited for this job as Remus, never had been, really.

The boy stayed silent for a bit, before biting his lower lip.

"… About dad" he answered, looking Sirius in the eyes.

The animagus frowned, that had been a little unexpected…

"You know what I'm talking about" his son said, his attention drifting to his surroundings again "And I guess… no one knows what I'm feeling right know more than you. You might have even felt the same thing when it happened." He said, shrugging, he had never talked to Sirius about the incident in their past, but he used to refer to it from time to time. It was a _very_ touchy topic for both of them.

The dark haired man leaned forward a bit, watching harry from the side. "…Yes, Harry, I was as angry, hell, at first I was angry with Ron…but… he's just a kid." He said, shrugging "I'm sure he must have been hesitant to come, but the idea of the locket, I don't think it was his. As I said before, it was probably his parents that told him to take it." He looked to his right where, far away, he could see the Shrieking Shack. "People aren't so open-minded about some things, I know it's wrong, but you have to remember, Harry, that Ron is your best friend. And that not once was he rude to Remus, as a matter of fact, he was so at ease that he forgot about the whole thing." He stopped and looked at his son, smiling softly, he was sort of… proud in a weird way that Harry had reacted like this over the incident.

"And his parents… well, there is no excuse for what they did, I know that too. But I also know what is like to be scared for the people you care about. Remus and I… to us, Harry, you are the most important thing in our lives and we'd go to any length to protect you, I'm sure you don't doubt it" he said, looking the boy in the eyes, again the hidden reference to their painful past. "I don't know if I'd let you go to a friend's place if I knew their parents were former Death Eaters."

"But dad is not dangerous! How can you compare him to Death Eaters?" the messy-haired teenager asked, frowning.

"I'm not comparing _him_, son, I'm comparing werewolves. This is how people see them, as dangerous as Death Eaters, and it's not easy to convince them otherwise" he said, matter-of-factly.

"Still, they hurt him dad, they had no right…" he said in a low voice.

"No, they didn't, and it does infuriate me. Maybe you don't understand it too much right now, but when people love, Harry, they make mistakes. And, just like Ron's parents, I could make a mistake like that." He said, noticing how much he was sounding like Remus.

"So you think I should just… forgive him?" Harry asked, being that the question he needed an answer to all along.

Sirius lay back on the bench and shook his head 'no'.

"I can't answer that for you Harry, it's you who has to decide. Do you miss him? Do you think it's ok to end your friendship over a mistake?" he asked, smiling a bit nostalgically "… sometimes your friends will do the stupidest things, and that's when you learn how much they mean to you." He said, messing the boy's hair a bit, sure, his son couldn't know what he was remembering, but he hoped it'd help him anyway.

Harry bit his lip and resumed making random patterns on the road.

"I think you do miss him, otherwise this wouldn't be bothering you so much. And I think you should talk to him. You know how sad Remmie'd be if he knew you fought with Ron because of him."

The boy sighed. "I know. That's why I asked you not to tell him." He said quietly.

After a short silence, the animagus stood up and brushed of dust from his robes. "Well then, how about we go to the three broomsticks for a fire-err-Butterbeer? You can think about what you're gonna do… and tell me about it later right?" he suggested.

The boy nodded, hugging his father and smiling softly.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo" he kissed the top of the boy's head and they both headed to pub so they could spend what was left of the boy's trip together.

Surely enough, Sirius' conversation did the trick, and before the next day the Boy-Who-Lived restored his friendship with a very glad Weasley. And it was very fortunate that he did, otherwise the boy wouldn't have told him about a certain map his brothers had found, nor would said map be handed to Harry.

Throughout the year the events revolved around that magical artifact, Harry learned so much about his parents and their time at Hogwarts, he even heard details about the Shrieking Shack and the Marauders' adventures. But of course, the main events happened one night when the person Harry despised the most, even more then Voldemort himself was found running around that castle, which lead to his parents flooing to Hogwarts and to a hunt that ended disastrously because his father suddenly transformed on the grounds.

One could say that was enough trouble already, but hey, they wouldn't know what was coming in the fourth year!

--

**A.N:**

Yey! That's over right? :D Yey, now we're going to the plot dances we'll be seeing Draco in the next chappie, hurray!

Ok, LOL, I'm acting silly people, anyway…notes:

-I had to write this fight, hope it wasn't…too much -shrugs- I wanted to make it very clear how much Harry cares about Remus.

-I hate Ron-bashing, I love him, but throughout the story I'll probably poke him some more, the poor thing.

-Yeah, Remmie didn't go and teach at Hogwarts tsk tsk tsk, I just couldn't get myself to do that to Sirius, you know, abandom him, he'd be all sad and all alone without his Moony, I couldn't do it! And one of the cut scenes from The Guardian was Remus declining the job offer as a teacher that Dumbledore made, so I guess he hasn't changed his mind.

-I guess it's pretty clear you guys have to have read already all the books I'm jumping through, so…err..I hope no one is lost!!

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Miss-Janine:** Hunnn well, explaining just wasn't enough to get Ron out of it this time was it? Ok, I'm mean, I know! -laughs- Ohhh I'm so happy you get that feeling, cause I try really heard to make it seem like a 'homey' place :) Hhahaa I had so much fun writing that part!

**Moony73:** Huunnn about Draco, well, that's sort of..really complicated, my Draco will most probably be out of character (on purpose). I talk about this in my profile: In the books, Draco is a spoiled little brat who just doesn't have what it takes to do anything (...) And in fanfiction, people missed having a cool-I'm-the-best-enemy that was Harry's age to pair him up with (not only Harry, but Ginny, Hermione and whoever else) that's when the-amazing-fanon-Draco was created, he's actually completely out of character, he's a composed, smart, cold, extremely talented man who ends up wanting nothing to do with his father. My Draco is the fanon one (I'm not sure if, to you, that is a good or bad thing :X) I keep his cool poise and maturity, but I make him a bit more cannon, meaning his ideals (about purebloods and stuff) doesn't change and he loves and looks up to his father, he wants to make Lucius proud. So I'd say my Draco is a combination of the two. I have seen very few people do this (In a fic I read recently, the author made it this way) In which Draco, even after his relationship, doesn't change his view completely and stuff. Arghh it's so hard to explain!! -laughs- guess you'll just have to wait and see XD I hope you like him though! Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying!! -hugs- and sorry about this huge explanation -laughs- I just had to say it XD

**LitleHero:** Hhahhah nope, doesn't get boring at all -laughs- I loved writing that part, so much fun! Thanks!

**Illyra: **Hahahaha, are they not? :D Me too, I don't crucify Ron, it's not really his fault, it's just an idea that has been there for too long, he can't easily get over it. Well, everything is alright now! :D Thank you!!

**rln1993:** wow, you read the guardian really fast! -laughs- Huunn for a second there I wanted him to yell at Ron or something, but then I thought...he's a mature adult, he wouldn't do such thing :X and so he behaved, though there was no more Mr. nice guy for Ron :P And in the end, the red head got all he needed to hear anyway, from Harry :P

Err..please review? .--.


	4. Chapter 1

Hey! Err… nothing much to say :X LOL

End-of-term is coming hooray!!

Thanks to Hollee my amazing beta :D -luv you!-

And JK owns the people!

--

"Hey, Potty! Heard you're hallucinating more often, is it the after-effects of killing your boyfriend?"

Oh. That. Voice.

That was the last thing Harry Potter needed right now, to hear the bloody idiot's unintelligent taunting. Having come back from one of the worst summers of his life, in which every day he had dreamed about the passing of Cedric Diggory and the other minor detail about the rising of a Dark Lord that had once left him an orphan; he was tired.

That the whole wizarding world thought he was delusional (oh, some thought he was a murderer too) didn't really help. Nor did the fact that his stupid, sort-of-half-cousin just wouldn't STOP TALKING.

"Malfoy just bloody shut the hell up!" he said, angered, wanting to jump at the other boy's throat. Of course, said boy's goon squad prevented him from doing so.

"Just let it go, Harry, he's not worth getting detention for" Hermione said, giving her friend's arm a squeeze.

"Listen to the mudblood, Potter, I can give you detention as I see fit" he said, arching a thin eyebrow and straightening his prefect crest. "I see the golden boy lost his badge to the weasel, quite degrading there, aren't we?"

Ron became nearly as red as his hair and shared Harry's desire to murder the Slytherin prince and feed him to the giant squid.

"Ok, come on!" The bushy haired girl interrupted again, pulling both her friends now, it was stupid to even be having this sort of conversation. For Merlin's sake they were all fifteen right now, it was time to start acting it!

They did follow her, even _if_ the stupid comments were still being made behind their backs.

"Hermione, what'd you do that for?" the red headed Weasley asked, tidying up his collar. "We could have given him detention, y' know?"

The witch fought the urge to roll her eyes as they headed to the dungeons, oh yey, potions first thing in the morning.

"Oh, don't you guys ever get tired of this? I mean, it's not as if we don't have enough going on already" she looked around to make sure no one was listening "what with The Order, your trial and now that Umbridge woman. We have to stop fighting about little things all the time," she sighed, "Everything is changing… I told you at the feast yesterday, the Ministry is going to interfere in Hogwarts, we have to focus on the more important things." She said in that rational tone of hers.

Harry shrugged, he knew she was right, but it didn't change his feelings towards any of the things mentioned.

In the summer, Harry and his parents always stayed a week at his most hated (and in fact, only) relatives' house because of an inconvenient blood protection that had to be renewed every year; it was really not something he looked forward too. Especially when, in this specific summer, he had a bit of a Dementor problem and ended up in court because of it, almost losing his wand. 'Runs in the family' Sirius had said humorously after he had been cleared, but it was obvious that both he and Remus had been very disturbed by the whole incident. They knew very well what it was like to face a trial wherein everyone wanted to find you guilty though you weren't.

On top of that, there were the lies printed about him almost every day: people hadn't believed him when he told them that Voldemort was back, in fact he was still not being taken seriously and it was awful. Dumbledore suffered deeply for it too, since he was backing the boy up in everything Harry chose to say, the Boy-Who-Lived suddenly admired the man even more.

He knew that the school wouldn't be all peace and quiet, after all, Malfoy attended. But he hadn't foreseen that a very nasty piece of work - oh one should hear Remus talking about her - that went by the name of Dolores Umbridge, was now the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He had no idea what was going to take place that year, but he knew one thing: it wasn't gonna be a very good one.

Right he was…

For starters, the Umbridge woman was a nightmare dressed in pink. Everything she did and everything she said was to put Harry down and credit the lies being spread about him. And if it was bad enough having her as a teacher, when she started gaining power: that's when the problems were blown out of proportion.

She wasn't the only one though; the Potions' Master still gave him hell as much as he could, as did the recently-made prefect of Slytherin.

Speaking o f whom, said blonde boy was right now on the floor right on top Harry, both panting heavily and looking straight into each other's eyes.

One could really mistake the situation for something else were the boys not completely covered in some _really_ disgusting and unidentified goo.

See, Malfoy had thought it'd be especially amusing if the Gryffindor Boy-Who-Lived became a moldy-green mess of slime before the fifth years' double potions started. Of course he hadn't expected to be pulled onto the mess as said boy slipped and fell down.

That was pretty much the sight Severus Snape, the potions' master and resident spy, - as Harry had learned this summer - found as he entered the classroom.

See, Snape wasn't really a people's person, nor was he much of a morning person, even less when he woke up with a huge headache as the one he had at the moment, and as side effect there was the minor detail of his murdering tendencies. Yeah, one could say that Draco had picked the wrong day to mess with the greasy haired wizard.

The circle of people around both boys cleared in a heartbeat as the teacher's presence was noticed, and everyone sat down as though not a thing was happening.

The man could feel his vein pumping around his temple, banging continuously on his head like he was getting hit by a quidditch bat. And now this undignified sight of two completely idiotic children rolling around covered in a substance that looked as though it would feel comfortable in a swamp, made him want to crawl back to his chambers… or hex both boys to oblivion.

"What do you _think_ you're doing?" he asked, making a point to speak each word with as much venom as he could.

"It was Malfoy, sir!" Hermione said at once, turning to the man.

"I believe I was not talking to _you_" he said, glaring daggers at the girl. Now, _why_ would someone dare confront him in a day like this? "Five points for speaking out of time, now step aside" the man ordered; his attention back to the boys that now stood up.

"Hey, that's not fair! It was Malfoy who started all of this!" the Boy-Who-Live defended; wanting to, somehow, be taken seriously though covered in green slime.

"_You_ were the one in _my_ way, Potter" the blond accused, though not even bothering to hide his smirk. He knew this whole thing would result in the Golden Boy losing points for his precious house, and earning a few detentions.

"_You_ threw it on _me_, you stupid git!" Harry corrected angrily, fighting the urge to just push Malfoy back into the mess.

"Language, Mr. Potter! Ten points and now silence, both of you! I don't want to hear another word" the potions' master said, towering over them. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for all this mess! Now, I do not know nor do I care the reason of your insignificant quarrelling, _however_ if you think it's amusing to turn my classroom into a swamp..." he drifted looking around.

To say Snape was overreacting was a bit of an understatement, it wasn't like he couldn't just flick his wand and be done with it. Of course, Harry didn't dare point that out, he'd lost enough points already without even doing anything! Sure it was unfair _he_ lost the house points when it was all _Malfoy's_ fault, but when was Snape _ever_ fair?

"And since it is clear you cannot decide who's fault it is, then I'm sure you'll have no problem with both of you serving detention, together" he stated, arching his eyebrow as if daring them to complain about his verdict. "Filch will be glad to have both of you _all week_, at seven. Starting Monday."

See, this was why one should not anger Severus Snape when said man had a headache, it'd take you to your doom before you knew it.

Draco couldn't even hide his shocked face and it was almost worth getting detention for, Harry reckoned, grinning mentally.

"But... but sir... why me too?" he finally managed to ask, not believing his head of house would do that to him.

Snape turned sharply to him, his eyes straitening, the blonde's whine reached that little nerve on his head that made everything hurt.

"I wonder _why_ you think I have to explain myself to a student!" he said. His. Head. Hurt. "Make it two weeks then, now sit down this second if you do not wish to spend the whole month with our care taker" he ordered, while scourgifying the room without much effort.

Harry wanted to scream and punch somebody; he even considered doing it as he walked back to his seat. It was unbelievable! How in the name of Merlin had he gotten two weeks' worth of detentions and 30 points off his house just for getting out of bed that morning?

"Sodding idiot" he murmured darkly as he took his seat, sending a dark look at the blonde.

Malfoy had to, on top of making all the mess in the first place, make it all worse! Why did he go and say something?! Now they were stuck for two weeks! As in fourteen whole days! As in half an entire twelfth of his year! Oh that was so great, as if the old toad wasn't already making his life hell.

--

"Can you believe it?! And he didn't even take points off of him!" Ron was saying, after telling the tale of that day's potions' mishap to his mates in Gryffindor. All were wondering what had happened for them to, all of a sudden, lose thirty-five house points.

"Well, I for one feel sorry for you, mate" Dean said, cutting through the silence as he looked at Harry and sat down on one of the couches.

"Yeah, I mean, house points are easy to get back. Especially with the teachers pitying us because of that Umbridge, but you... well, you're stuck with _Malfoy_ for two weeks." Neville joined in, shaking his head.

Someone gasped and said hurriedly, "Oh! What about quidditch practice?!" that was, of course, Angelina.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and shrugged "...I don't know, Merlin, why did he choose this time for his stupid detentions?" he muttered darkly. "Well, unless you are ok with training without me... we'll have to change the time" he said, shrugging again.

"We can't train without our seeker" the captain said matter-of-factly.

"We can't change the time either..." said Katie Bell "we made this schedule based on all of our tests and free time, it was the only option left remember? We still have DA."

"Oh, great! Now what are we going to do?" Angelina asked, standing up angrily. She was annoyed. Harry had missed a couple of practices already because of Umbridge's detentions. Not only that, but the boy had nearly been suspended at the first match along with Fred and George, who were now replaced by nearly useless beaters.

"I can practice by myself; I'm seeker so it's less of a problem. Ron can fill me in on the strategies and stuff. It'll work out, alright?" he reasoned, in reality trying to put this subject aside already. He had enough on his mind...

Angelina sighed, it wasn't like she had a choice, no one could replace Harry.

"Fine... but Harry, I swear if you don't practice..."

"You can feed me one of the Skiving Snackboxes, just the bad ends of it, ok?" he said, trying to smile a bit.

Having been convinced, the quidditch captain announced she had, oh the joy, Defence Against the Dark Arts and had to go, the seventh years' schedule was all messed up.

The rest of them went to lunch, though Harry went to the dorm to owl his parents before eating.

--

The brown aristocratic owl kept furiously tapping at his window and so he finally got up to let the bloody bird come in before it woke up his dorm mates.

"...sendin' zis hour..." he muttered half-asleep, annoyed at being awaked.

The bird was oblivious to his state and just offered the parchment on his leg to the boy before flying away without another second's wait.

With eyes half-closed he dragged himself back to bed and closed the curtains around him and, with the same accuracy as when awake, he cast a silencing charm and a protection one too. He knew who had sent this letter - after all, not many people had the habit of owling at three in the morning -and he knew he'd have to give it his full attention.

He shook his head a bit and tried to become at least a tad more conscious before breaking his family crest seal and opening the envelope. Surely enough the letter inside was written in a flawless calligraphy and he sighed, what did his father need now? Very few words were written on the parchment, but Draco Malfoy would soon learn that they meant a lot to him.

_Draco,_

_You__ will be requested home this weekend by me and once here you shall get that one present we both have been wishing for. Prepare yourself and do not speak of it to anyone. Destroy this letter when you are done reading it._

_Lucius_

A quick, straight forward and formal message, as expected from the Malfoy's patriarch. One might find it confusing, but not the man's son, oh no. Draco knew exactly what his father was talking about and he could barely contain his joy.

Oh, finally! Finally! He would once and for all be able to join his father and Master in their cause!

Draco was a very obedient son; he was one of those who aspired completely to become the image of his father when older. He idolized Lucius more than anyone else, and since said man had Lord Voldemort as a master, the young wizard wanted nothing more than to serve him too.

He was proud of his lineage and his name, but it was not easy being a Malfoy though, no matter what any outsider thought. You had standards to live up to, some set so high you had to trade your soul in order to reach it. No less than the best grades, Owls in every subject, mastering of the Dark Arts and the most complex spells, was expected. And not a word of encouragement or of congratulation was ever heard. Never was it enough, doing your best and excelling was merely an obligation and no rewards were ever gotten because of it.

None the less, Draco was willing, sometime it became hard and it hurt, but he knew this up-bring just made him stronger and power was something he starved for. And though sometimes he just wanted to yell back at Lucius and demand attention or a 'Well done' instead of a 'Why did you get 98 and not a 100?' he wanted to make the man proud. He wanted to, somehow, do something, anything, so amazing that even the Dark Lord would praise him and then his father would have to do the same.

Smiling widely and feeling the happiest he had been for a long time he burned the letter and place his wand back under his pillow. The incidents of that morning's potion class were forgotten, he was going home later that day and that was all that mattered.

For some reason he didn't manage to sleep anymore that night, the chance to prove himself was coming.

--

**A.N:**

So, finally Draco and plot are here, yey! :D

I hope my Draco - which I think is fairly different from canon one - will please you guys, though he didn't really show himself this chapter, hopefully I'll make him more...consistent from now on.

-I am changing the time line a bit, if anyone knows the year 5 time line, they will notice it, but that's a silly detail -laughs-

-Harry was not suspended from Quidditch like in canon, for reasons you'll see later :D

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Miss-Janine:** Hahah, I had loads of fun making him like that D About the whole dad-dad stuff, that's actually on purpose (sort of) cause I see loads of people making the character that have two fathers call them differently, like one "dad" and the other "father" or "papa" or whatever else, I think I'd call them both dad was it me. And so I guess, in real life it gets confusing -laughs- so I wanna make it seem like that, though I hope it isn't _that _confusing nhaaim  
Thanks! :)

**niferell:** There you go! You're welcome :D

**Illyra:** Thank you :) Oh, I understand, I hate peter too (I mean, who doesn't?) buuuuut I hadn't planned to put the scene in this story, one of the reasons being as you said: it'd be two emotional things in the same chapter, and the chapter would be really big :XX plus, the whole him-getting-away scene is pretty much like the canon one and so I'd find myself sort of 'copying' loads of parts :XX so I left it out :XX sorry!! Hope it's ok though! :)

**LittleHero:** I know right? I felt sorry for him too :P errr check my answer to Illyra about the peter thing :P sorry hihih :P Here you go!

Ok! That's it people! Please Review :X reviews make me happy!! :D

See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 2

I think you're all tired to hear me saying I'm busy with college lol so yeah, I'll skip that part hehehehhe

Anyway :P

JK owns them, I just own my plushie wolfie and plushie doggie named (Oh!! You can't guess!!) Moony and Padfoot!! -laughs- Oh yeah, I own the MWPP tattoo on my arm too :D lolol

On with the chappie.

--

Oh there it was: a Friday! Probably the day Harry like the most, save Hermione's constant reminder that they should use their weekend for studying. But this particular Friday, said bushy-haired witch was not going on and on about O.W.L.S, in fact, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Ron?" Harry asked as he let go of the snitch only to catch it again, he had gain the habit of doing that on the Quidditch Pitch before every practice because of what he had seen in Snape's memory during one Occlumency lesson.

They were both on their backs, sprawled on the grass, looking at nowhere and waiting for the rest of the team to get there.

The red-head just hummed.

"Have you seen Hermione at all today?" he asked resting his head on his hand as he lifted himself up just a bit using his elbows. He could now see Ron's face and was able to tell that, for some reason, he looked… freaked out.

"S-sort of." He murmured, turning his gaze away.

Harry frowned, "What? Did something happen?" he asked, Ron was always doing stupid things and getting their bushy-haired friend mad at him.

"Ahm… yeah, something, sort of…" He answered in the same way he had done before.

"What was it?" the Boy-Who-Lived pressed, arching an eyebrow, his friend was acting odd.

The freckled boy sat up slowly and faced him properly; Harry mimicked him a second later.

"I've got something to tell you mate." He said, wearing a serious face all of a sudden.

"… Alright?"

"She's, ya' know… thinking," he tried, "I mean, not _thinking_ thinking, because she already answered, I mean... just… thinking" he said completely incoherently.

"Huh?!" Harry was looking at him with a frown and his head tilted to the side. "Ron… was that supposed to make any sense at all?" he asked, realizing his friend's explanation had been nearly as confusing as one back in fourth year, something about dragons and Hagrid…

The red head just murmured something.

"What?"

"… I asked her out." He finally said in an audible volume.

At once the Boy-Who-Lived jumped from where he was seated.

"You what?!" he asked eyes-wide, barely processing the information.

The red-head just mumbled something and ripped some grass from the ground.

"It was about time, Ron!" he said animatedly "I can't believe you finally got the courage to tell her. She said yes?" He asked to make sure.

Their Quidditch team arrived just then, saving Ron from having to answer anything else, he was beside himself already.

See, Ron had wanted to ask Hermione out since...ever. Well, ok, since last year's Yule ball, after the whole Viktor Krum thing that got him as jealous as Harry had ever seen him. Of course, the boy didn't know back then exactly what he was feeling and Harry didn't really help him since he hadn't noticed a thing either. In fact, Harry only became more aware of this sort of thing because of his own feelings towards the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang, but that... didn't really work out. After all it was hard enough for him to forget Cedric and the whole scene in the grave yard without someone crying over it all the time.

He was very glad for Ron though, Hermione wasn't like normal girls. First of all, she was their friend and second, well, she didn't go around crying, now did she? Still he couldn't say it wasn't weird, this whole Hermione-and-Ron-would-probably-start-dating-now thing. Ron and he had talked about this sort of thing before, barely but enough. No girl would ever come in between them, no matter what. After all, they've seen friends being put aside all over the place because of girlfriends and such, it wouldn't happen to them; they promised.

For an unknown reason, not so much unknown to Harry, Ron played exceptionally well that day, so much that they even celebrated at the common room later, they were sure they'd win the next match against Hufflepuff.

--

Promised and done. Later that evening, right before dinner started Lucius Malfoy came personally to Hogwarts to collect his son claiming one thing or another. He needn't make much effort really; Umbridge wouldn't put up a fight.

Draco couldn't help but boast to his Slytherin mates, though his father asked him not to. Of course he didn't say what was going to happen; he just said he had been requested for something of great importance.

Very few words were exchanged between Draco and his father, Lucius was usually quiet and the boy mimicked that poise as well. He was a beautiful younger mirror of his father, only distinguished by the eyes. Draco had a flame in them that the older man had not; it was the innocence of someone who had yet to experience a great loss, or to bear a great pain.

They floo'ed to the manor at once and barely did they get there, the eldest Malfoy told his son to stay in his room and wait for him there.

Draco could barely contain his anxiety; he couldn't wait to see what would happen. He had spent the remaining of his night thinking what he'd have to do before getting the greatest honour that was the Dark Mark.

He wanted more than anything to prove himself; he hoped he'd be asked to perform the hardest and most complex spells just so he could show them all how good he really was. How he was even better than some current Death Eater, yeah, he could probably reach the Dark Lord's side before his own father, and then Lucius would _have_ to say something! He'd have to acknowledge his son's greatness.

With the image of his father's proud face on his mind, he waited.

It seemed like forever had passed by before the rich mahogany door of his room opened up silently. His father's tall figure entered the room and without a word the man took his seat on one of the chairs.

Draco waited, licking his lips unconsciously, but he couldn't hold his silence for long, and he just had to break through it.

"Are they here yet?" he asked, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"No, and they will not be coming here." Lucius answered in his strong, cold voice.

The boy frowned but didn't ask anything, his father had come up exactly to tell him how things would go from now on.

"We will be going tomorrow to the Dark Lord's quarters, but that's another matter all together, first you have to worry about what is going to take place here today."

"... And what is that?"

"We have discussed this many times in the past, but now that the time has actually come, I hope you understand all that is expected of you." He paused and shifted his legs, the snake-shaped silver cane glistening dangerously in his hands. "To become one of the Dark Lord's followers, Draco, is not child's play. It will not be something for you to _boast_ about with your friends." he said with calculating eyes, as though he knew his son had acted exactly that way.

"You will have to make sacrifices, choices, and bear more situations than your mind can imagine. I am not sure if you really comprehend..." he trailed off, arching a thin eyebrow, it was a challenge.

Draco smiled, much in the same way Lucius used to do, as if he knew hidden secrets and had cards up his sleeve. As if, for him, nothing could go wrong.

"I understand very well father, I will prove it to you. Whatever it is that I have to do, I have the power to do it." he said firmly. He was sure nothing had passed by unnoticed, he knew all the spells he needed, he had read all the books in his father's library; he was ready.

He could swear he heard his father chuckling as he stood up, "Very well then, Shall we get going?" the man asked.

Draco followed dutifully after his father without second thought. They headed to the dungeons of the manor where Draco guessed his father had prepared everything.

Before entering the room, Lucius stopped and looked at his son "I expect the best from you."

The boy nodded and entered, he hadn't even noticed but he was gripping his wand already. He didn't know what was gonna happen there, but wouldn't put it past father to bring in something really dangerous for him to fight; he had to be prepared for anything...

The dungeons were a really awful part of the manor, and Draco avoided it most of the time. For some reason, right now it seems even darker than usual. He watched the water dripping from the rock walls and drew in a large breath, what now?

It looked the same as always, and the boy reckoned he might have been building up fear for nothing, maybe he was expecting too much. Maybe all he really needed to do was give his demonstration.

He had barely gotten into the room when he heard the door being closed and the voice he knew all too well whisper "_Crucio_."

He was on the floor before he could even process the word, a ghastly scream escaped him as he moved around the floor, trashing about, trying to rid himself of the pain.

He felt as though sharp teeth were biting him and ripping away entire pieces of his flesh, his open wounds being soaked with acid the next second.

He wanted to demand release, to say anything, but he was just screaming and screaming as though he had no control over himself.

Then it all stopped.

He heard footsteps approaching him and looked up weakly at his attacker, the man with platinum hair much like his own.

Lucius towered over him looking unaffected; Draco could see his wand was free from the cane it was usually hidden in.

"The Dark Lord could care less about the spells you can perform, or the potions you can brew, excelling at it all is merely your obligation, it's the least you can do." He said, much like he always used to do, "What matters, my son, is how much you can take." his words came out like sharp blades, as he stared at Draco with a strange look of superiority. The boy decided he certainly did _not_ like seeing his father from the perspective of a house elf.

"This is where you make your choice," the man said, his wand waving softly in the air while he spoke, he held it with the casualty of a child holding a toy. "You can leave now unharmed, I will not stop you, but you can forget you were ever a Malfoy." He offered coldly "Or you can prove yourself worthy of your name and accept this show of loyalty to our lord and take it."

Draco found it really hard to breath and even harder to think, this whole situation seemed completely surreal.

"That little curse was just a... teaser, it will not become any easier, I can assure you. Make your choice, should I continue... or not?"

The young man just kept staring at his father, unable to grasp the situation completely. His father, the man he admired completely, he had just... cast an Unforgivable at him, as if he was a Muggle! As if he was a Mudblood! What in the name of Merlin was this? He couldn't believe it!

You treat with courtesy those of your same status, and like servants those beneath you. That was what he had learned from his father and right now that logic made him feel insulted.

And the man was daring him; he was staring down at him as though just waiting to see him fail, as though he hadn't expected Draco to pass this little test at all, as if the boy was not good enough.

He'd show him, he'd show Lucius, the Dark Lord, or whoever else, he was bloody good enough and he would not walk away. Giving up his name, his money, his power, the hell he'd do that! And because that meant he'd be giving up his pride, it was unthinkable.

It wasn't the first time he wanted to jump at his father's superior face and rip it to pieces. It wasn't the first time he'd wish the man would just encourage him, assure him he was strong enough to do anything. But Draco knew that even after all of this was over, Lucius Malfoy would just turn away and leave him there: "You've done no more than what I asked of you" he'd say with his unaffected voice.

Rage built up inside the young wizard and he stood up to show that the curse had not affected him or his decisions.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked daringly, not realizing how much he had matured in that little minute he had to reflect or how much he sounded like the man in front of him. "I already said I can take it" he said in a cold voice, throwing his wand to the side.

Lucius didn't wait another second.

--

They were seated at their table chatting quietly; Hermione was trying to act normal, but the knowledge that Harry already knew about her date with Ron made her uneasy. The Weasley, on the other hand, was being himself again, after the whole practice the day before his mind seemed to clear a bit. Sure, he was nervous about going to Hogsmeade, but he wasn't about to let it show...again.

"So ahm... did you already put the date on the galleons 'Mione?" Harry asked. He wasn't comfortable with the sudden silence that kept coming up between them.

The bushy-haired witch looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"...What... why would I put...Ohh, yes, I did!" she answered, finally understanding what her friend was talking about. Having just one thing in her mind ever since Ron had asked her out, she hadn't even understood the meaning of date when Harry had said it. The boy had been, of course, talking about DA meetings. "I put it for today. It was the best date for everyone, since tomorrow is Sunday." She said matter-of-factly, not adding the last bit of how all members would probably be coming straight from their own Valentine's date and being so they could all make it on time. She wasn't really sure how sensitive he was from the whole Cho Chang thing.

"I was thinking of something really useful we could try to learn this meeting: Obliviating." Ron said grinning as the idea came to his head. "I mean we could _hex_ Malfoy for what he did at potions _and_ get away with it."

Harry laughed with him and shook his head, he had to admit, it was tempting.

"I wonder where he is..." Hermione said thoughtfully, choosing not even to comment on her –now-boyfriend's-idea. She had just noticed that the Slytherin Prince was absent for his seat.

Ron shrugged "probably still owling his dad about the unfairness of it all" he guessed, in a dramatic tone.

The Boy-Who-Lived laughed softly, being able to even imagine the scene. "Nah, he's probably up to something, or maybe he drowned under his admirer's cards before he even got out of bed." he reckoned grinning back to Ron.

"Fat chance."

Breakfast went by in that light mood, Harry noticing how his best friend was changed, acting so much cooler and all, or at least not turning into a mess of nervousness, maybe the twins had slipped him something?

Owls came and went, bringing with them pink and red cards to those who had admirers, and sadness to those that had not.

Harry got a few cards himself, all of which he read just for the sake of each girl who had spent time writing it. But for him, girls were just off his limits right now, what with their complicated minds and weird feelings that he -and hey, he wasn't the only one!- didn't understand. It was best if he sorted out his own life before trying to get into something again.

He also got a letter from his parents, saying they would be going out today -which was, if you asked Harry, too much information- and Sirius told him to him to go around speaking random passwords to random portraits for he could find himself in a clandestine Valentine's party, and these were known to be _good_. The boy just laughed at this, he could just imagine his father chatting up all girls in the school during said parties, assuming there really were such things, err... and he wasn't dating his dad yet.

Awkwardly, after breakfast, the Golden Trio, for what seemed like the first time, split up into two groups as they went to Hogsmeade. Harry watched from afar as Ron, _very_ nervously -there was the Ron he knew - took a hold of a suddenly-shy-Hermione's hand. The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head, not even sure how to rate that scene in his 'odd-scale'.

--

Unlike Potter's suggesting that he'd drown in cards that day, the only red thing Draco saw when he regained consciousness was the blood all over his shirt. _His_ blood, as a matter of fact.

His head pulsed continuously making him cringe, he could only be glad there was little light in that place, he felt as though waking up from a hangover and the last thing he'd need would be for his eyes to sting.

He breathed heavily and tried to, at least, sit up. He wasn't thinking yet, not about what had happened, not about what he would do now, he kept focusing only in his physical state: he had to get up, clean himself up, eat something then pass out on his bed, where he planned to hibernate for, at least, the remaining of the term.

His limbs were pretty much ignoring his command, which was pretty infuriating, how dare his body disobey him? He groaned and coughed a bit, regretting doing so immediately since said action only made his throat angry and nausea took a hold of him.

"...worst...n..hang..over" he muttered.

After much fight he managed to sit up, in doing so he allowed himself to remember everything, to ask himself what he was feeling right now...

And the answer was... he didn't know how he felt... he had no idea. Some would agree that being tortured by his own father would leave a person disoriented.

He couldn't believe it... even now it seemed unreal that his father, his own father had cursed him like that. Draco wouldn't have guessed if his life had depended on it that his father was going to do that to him. He had expected everything and anything, he even thought there might be werewolves or banshees... but Lucius had been right when he said Draco still had much to learn.

To be a Death Eater one needn't be the greatest spell caster, or the best potions' master, or anything of the sort... one needed to bear pain. That was the first rule. Oh, how the blond boy had learned it, he had learned it really well.

Before another thought could reach his mind the creaking sound of the dungeon's door being opened reached his ears.

"Get up, make yourself presentable, we leave in an hour." A voice said in a professional way.

He barely saw the cloak of his father as the door slammed back closed. The man must have casted a spell to be warned when Draco regained consciousness.

"...leave...?" the boy's croaked voice asked to no one. He could barely move and he was expected to go somewhere? If anything, sleeping on that hard floor had increased his pain, he should at least get a decent night's sleep before anything!

Oh. Right. The Dark Lord.

He put everything on hold, his thoughts, his pain, his fear and shook his head, gathering unknown strength to lift himself up. It was the most important day of his life, and it would be a really long one...

--

**A.N:**

There it is :D

Yeah, I'm aware I'm evil, but all of you who have already read The Guardian already knew that hun? :P Anyway, Draco is starting to become who he will be for real and I hope his changes and everything are convincing LOL.

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Miss-Janine: **Yeah, I think Harry is a bit more mature on book five (though the occasional blow up heheh) See, Snape can be a mean man when with a headache :D even poor drakey-boy wasn't safe from his wrath XD Yep, he's gonna and the poor thing had no idea what was coming to him

**Moony73: **Thank you! It was sort of complicated to write this past chapter, I have to say, cause Draco is sort of a whole new concept. Oh, Draco is the climax of my happiness -laughs- I love writing him and writing the changes he goes through, I think I sort of see him as a real person -laughs- I hope he turns out ok :) Hahaha I could just picture the classroom-turned-swamp hehehe poor snape :D Thanks! I love reading your reviews :)

**Nenifer121:** hahah welcome to the sequel then :D Thank you :) Err.. yeah, unfortunately Remmie and Siri will be on hold for the beggining of the story -sighs- but they show up a lot later :D Thank yo uvery much!!

**DeathEaters:** Ohh thank you very much! I'm happy you liked it! I love Draco/Harry too :D Ohh -sad- I would really really love to take you up on that offer -cries- I love that stuff!! but at this moment of my (college) life I barely have time to eat -cries- but as soon as I became a normal person again -laughs- I can help you with that if you still want :D Thanks!

**LittleHero:** Ohhhhh I knoww!! Omg I so know what you mean -.- I hate those little "help me daddy is evil and I'm a good boy who doesn't wanna be a death eater and just suddenly loves muggles and yeye -skips about-" stories -calms down- -laughs- hehehhe :P I'm glad I'm not giving that impression because I haaate that (not because the plot idea is bad, but because it's a hard plot to do, not many people can keep Draco from turning OOC and so it becames annoying, but I've read good fics with that plot before) lolol ok, I'm evil at the moment, please ignore me :P Thanks for reading -hugs-


	6. Chapter 3

-comes out with caution-

-sees angry crowd-

-hides again-

Err… sorry I've been gone forever and ever, serious finals and stuff (and I mean -serious- I think I just failed one of my classes -sighs-)

Read notes at the end and ahhnnn that's it!

Thank you forever and ever to bestest greastest most wonderfulest and yeyeyeyest beta of all Hollee, I love you -cries-

JK owns them

--

He woke up startled and feeling unable to breathe, it was as though the sheets had trapped him in their own little cell. He tried fighting against them, but for some reason his limbs felt awfully heavy. He wanted to call out for someone to come and help him, but his numbness prevented him even from doing that.

In his struggles to gain control over his body again, he completely forgot the reason for having woken up like that. He forgot about the uncommon bolt of happiness, which, strong as it was, didn't come from him. He forgot about the plan, the anxiousness, and the joy that clearly showed that the man who he was connected to was very, very pleased.

"Harry!" A voice called and it sounded as though it had been calling him for the longest time.

His eyes finally snapped open and the vision of a blurred red head formed in front of him.

"Mate, you alright?" the boy asked, frowning at him.

The messy haired one frowned too and suddenly found himself in control of his body again.

"…I'm… yeah, I just… had a weird… dream." He answered uncertainly, he actually remembered nothing, he just guessed that's what had happened since he was feeling like he always did when waking up from a nightmare. Voldemort-induced nightmares, mind you.

"You were tossing around you know, I thought it could be… something" the red-head trailed off. He had become very comprehensive of his best friend's dreams, after one of them had saved his father's life.

Harry just shook his head, however puzzled he really was. "I'm fine, don't worry." he assured. He was, actually, scared since he had no idea what he had seen and it might have been something important.

"Alright... well, anyway, I came cause you were looking like you were gonna sleep in and I'm not sure you remember that we have DA today." he said matter-of-factly, then frowned. "Why are you sleeping anyway? It's still five, never knew you took afternoon naps." he said sort of teasingly.

Harry just shook his head.

"I don't know… I just suddenly got tired, so I left Hogsmeade, it wasn't much fun without you guys anyway. But never mind that, what did you do?" he asked, not wanting to sound as disturbed as he felt.

"Err… how about we leave the details for _after_ DA, some weird things happened." Ron said shrugging.

The messy haired teen looked amused, imagining what sort of chaos his best mate could have cooked up during his first date.

He put his sleepiness aside, he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to anyway, and settled for putting back the shirt he had worn to Hogsmeade - he was still half-dressed - before he regretted getting out of bed.

The odd feeling that he was forgetting something of utter importance would follow him throughout the entire day and would only settle in a dream would have that night.

--

The constant turbulence of the carriage did nothing to help his upset stomach and all Draco Malfoy could do was stare out his window trying to ignore the whole ride. 'We can't floo there' his father had said, then made up - or so the angry Draco though it was so - an excuse, something about wards and whatnot. That translated, in the end, into them having to actually take a carriage to go all the way to the damned manor their master was hiding in.

His father talked business with another man who was joining them, their conversation only partially ignored by the blonde boy - he occasionally tuned in upon hearing something he judged worthy. But mostly, Draco just drifted off into the personal world of his thoughts.

It was the only good thing about not apparating or flooing, this sort of transportation granted him time. Sure, he could have used the precious moment for resting a bit more - Merlin knew he needed it - or even ponder on what he was about to do - like he had done before the first 'test'- but no, the only thing Draco could do was… think about his father.

He was thinking not only of the man, but all the subjects that involved him, including his upcoming visit with the Dark Lord.

Could one trust, or follow a man, who would hurt friend and foe alike? He'd heard his father, and even his friends, talk about how Voldemort tended to be very merciless towards failures, or even how the man could become bored sometimes and just…

The teenager sighed; it was as though, even if he had been waiting for this moment all his life, too many doubts were arising in his head. Enough to make the solid, blind trust and loyalty he had had towards Voldemort waver a bit.

"… -eriously think he'll take it?"

Draco tuned in his father's conversation with the man again, and Lucius seemed to notice since he looked at him before turning to the man and answering "We'll just see".

--

He walked up and down with more force than needed before he finally stopped, facing the window, and clenched his hands in rage.

How could one fail to tell him that his dammed Godson had been escorted out of school by his father? How could one not see the chaos that was up ahead? And how come Dumbledore was completely unreachable at a moment like this?!

He shook his head, not knowing what he could do but answer the call. The Dark Lord was summoning him and he could do nothing but go straight away, before the Dark Mark tore his arm out with the pain of ignoring one of Voldemort's orders.

Draco was off with Lucius and now he was being called, Snape wasn't even in the least dim-witted, he knew what was going to take place that evening. He should have sensed it! He should have seen it coming! He wondered if the missing Headmaster knew anything…

But until he was told otherwise, yes, this was an unforeseen move on the part of his Lord. He knew the day in which Lucius give his son to serve as pawn would come, he just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

And it messed with his head in a way that made him confused, he had to think like the Dark Lord, get inside his mind… why would his master do this right now? What was he planning? Why Draco? No, why someone inside the castle besides him? Why now?

The Potions Master hated not understanding something, not being able to plan ahead and so he felt that overwhelming frustration again.

"… get to that place" he mumbled under his breath with such venom one would think he was addressing the ghost of one James Potter. He grabbed his outer robe and threw it on before another moment passed, he wanted his answers… and standing here would do nothing to help him.

--

"So… what's that…err… " He began, in the same innocent tone he always used, before being harshly interrupted.

"Argh! Would it _kill_ you, Ronald, to actually _read_ the chapter before trying to write a paper about it?" Hermione asked dropping her quill down and looking at him sternly "Asiatic Anti-Venom, it's a big red book right next to you!" she said matter-of-factly.

The red-head just stared at her blinking, "Blimey, 'Mione, what's gotten into you?" he asked in a very low voice, as though afraid of having his girlfriend explode at him once more.

She sighed and shook her head, closing the book that she had in hands. "Nothing, I'm tired is all." She answered in a much calmer voice "… I think I'll go up to the dorm."

Ron frowned, the bushy haired witch must be really tired to actually _abandon_ him, err… homework, like that. "Well, ok I'll… I mean, we'll… ahm… see you tomorrow then." He said, tripping over his words, though really wanting to grab her hand before she left and steal a goodnight kiss.

She made a non committed noise and turned to her other friend "'Night , Harry."

"Night." He answered back smiling, grinning actually, he apparently found something funny.

Then she was up by the unreachable door before either could say something else. Leaving a, still confused, Ron and an amused Harry behind.

"Did I _do_ something?" the freckled-boy asked at once, turning to his best mate.

The Boy-Who-Lived chuckled, sometimes the red-head could be really clueless, the poor thing.

"See, I'm just… _wild_-guessing here, mate, but it might have had something to do with that Lavender-thing at Hogsmeade, for which you still haven't apologized." He offered, trying not to sound too amused by the whole thing. But he couldn't help it if Ron was just... Ron when it came to these things.

"What? She got mad over that?" he asked, as though it was unbelievable.

"Ron, she nearly threw her goblet at you." Harry answered, arching his eyebrow.

"…I thought she was joking" he said in a low voice. "But, seriously mate, I didn't do anything."

"Lavender asked you to go with her the next Hogsmeade weekend" the messy haired pointed out matter-of-factly

"Well, so what?"

"You said 'maybe'!"

"…well, I… I mean, what else could I've said? She was staring at me, and Parvati was all… giggling." Ron said defensively as they climbed the stairs to their room, girls' minds freaked him out.

"That's girls for you, mate, they just look at you with those weird expressions and suddenly you forget what you were going to say and just turn into a mess that will nod to everything." Harry agreed.

"See! Why can't she just see it that way?" he mumbled, as they reached their beds, passing by the other occupied ones.

"Forget about it." Harry advised, changing into his pajamas and throwing himself over his mattress. "Hopefully she will forget it by tomorrow." He reckoned, shrugging as he threw the covers over himself.

"Yeah…" came the quiet reply, Ron must be half sleeping already.

He muttered a ''Night' before letting himself slip way. It had been a very tiresome day, what with going to Hogsmeade and avoiding some girls, coming back feeling exhausted like he hadn't in a long time, his brief afternoon's nap not doing much to help him and to top it all he still had to teach DA and study after that! He wanted to pass out and stay that way till Monday morning!

He got comfortable and sighed, feeling as his consciousness faded away…

That's when it started.

The feeling was pretty much like what he had felt earlier that day. It was like a far away memory was being offered for him to see, like he was witnessing something from afar and he knew it was something important, something he should remember, but at the same time he couldn't even get near the scene.

It was dark around him, he could see there were other figures near him but they were so blurred he could barely make out that they were human. He heard harsh words being spoken, he could half-understand what they were saying, only if that other voice would stop screaming…

Someone was hurting was all he could tell, something was happening to them… it wasn't like torture he was so use to witnessing through Voldemort's eyes.

The person stood in the center, though Harry couldn't see well he could tell everyone's attention was at said person. And though the young man was clearly in pain he didn't look as though he was trying to get away, he just stood there and took it.

It was like most visions he had, it felt different then a nightmare, then anything else, because at that moment he was feeling his enemy's emotions as though they were his. He was filled with excitement because of what he was doing. He, at the same time, wanted the boy in front of him to fail - in what, he didn't know - and wanted him to succeed. Having that person at his mercy was so thrilling that it just made him want to push him to his limit till he couldn't take it anymore.

In and out, Harry's true conscience fought to keep him sane as he watched what was happening, as he became a part of what seemed like a sacrifice ceremony. He was witnessing a true acceptance of pain, a willingness to be at one's mercy he couldn't understand… he had never allowed himself to depend on another person. Sometimes he wondered if there was not another mind like his, a mind that refused to be tamed, that would not follow after anyone like his followers did to him. Of course such a person existed; he remembered immediately, it was the only one he feared.

His victim got the worse end of his recollection of Hogwarts' headmaster. He'd make his followers hurt as they had never hurt before; he wanted to make the weak ones vanish. He wanted to purge his faction of the useless and just stay with the select few who were worthy of fighting for his cause, all others were expendable. He had thought for a moment this one would be one of the pawns, but his image of the boy was slowly morphing into that of a knight, a piece he could come to rely on.

Harry's conscience once again fought and he began to thrash around much like he had done in the afternoon, as though trying to find his way back to his body. He shook his head from one side to the other as if that could help him fight the alien feelings that made their way to his heart.

His eyes opened harshly and he was once again in his dorm staring at the closed curtains of his four-poster bed. He tried to even out his breathing, not wanting to yet again wake his mates in the middle of the night because of his dreams.

The image he had of what he'd just seen didn't fade away as the one from earlier, the moment he had just witnessed still lingered in his mind. He knew there was a logic to what he had seen, but now that he was awake things just didn't make as much sense as before. It was a gathering, yeah, but he had seen many before, and he had known what this one was for…but now he didn't. All that made sense was the person's suffering, the people and of course the casting of a Dark Mark right before he woke up.

He was intrigued by that actually, the Dark Mark would mean someone had died, but he didn't remember it like that, he knew there was something particular on this one, maybe it was the fact that he didn't see it hovering in the air… or the fact that it was jet black instead of the blurred foggy green.

Passing a hand through his sweaty face, Harry sighed and shook his head and tried to get back to sleep. Only, no matter how much he closed his eyes and stayed still and cleared his mind of thoughts, he wouldn't be able to sleep again that night.

--

**A.N:**

So, notes about this chapter… I was saying this to Hollee: this chapter was childbirth to me, seriously! But it's another fic idea's problem and such, hopefully I'll sort that out soon (meaning you'll get something knew -and, mind you, unusual- from me). It was awful to write and I'm not pleased with it at -all- -sighs-. Anyway, hopefully it's readable.

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Moony73: **I'm so glad you like him, I wanna make him seem very powerful and set on what he's doing, My Draco is just too strong/determined I love him :D oo You'd take the cruciatus? I'd run away hahahahha but of course, Draco knew Lucius would kill him sooner or later for walking out lol so yeah he thought ahead :P  
I have to say it'll be a long road's walk till they finally get together, I'm not about to throw them into a cupboard with sudden realization of their undying love for each other -laughs- I've seen people do this heheheheh :P  
Oh my life is finally coming to a calm season, I have only one test now yeyeye :D Oh I'm so glad to hear that -grins stupidly- And yeah I agree, reviews should all be like this hohohoho -kisses- Thank you!!

**Illyra**: I can just imagine Sirius doing that heheh

I think Draco is very "yeyye I wanna be a death eater! I wanna be a death eater" hehehhehe I think I'm glad if creeps you out LOL I love being evil hehehhe :) Thanks!

**Nenifer121:** Yey :D I like Ron/Mione, they're just so cute! Yes, I'm evil and yes, Draco will be getting hell from now on, the poor thing. I thought it would have sounded like Harry's not interested in girls!! I'm not sure hehehe, I'll probably won't make them gay -ponders- just maybe :D Thank you!

_The following answer is to a review of The Guardian, hopefully charlotte will read it :P_

**charlotte: **I completely understand your point, that was something I spent a lot of time pondering over. I think that, no matter how much Sirius or Remus wanted to keep the memory of James and Lily alive and make their son remember them, from the very start, Remus and Harry's relationship was that of a father/son and so I think it was inevitable that they would both feel that way. Harry would, of course, see Remus as his father since he's a child and to him it wouldn't matter where his parents came from: a kid considers the people who raise them their parents, no matter who they really are. It's like being adopted, if suddenly you found your biological parents you wouldn't suddenly drop the ones who raised you to be with them, to you, those people are strangers. My Harry, who grew up with a family, ... i think he respects the memory of James and Lily, but to him, his parents are Sirius and Remus and he wouldn't change that even if he had the chance. Hahahah it's ok to be adverse to this idea hehehe, some people just think that they should have raised Harry saying "You have parents, we're not them, we're their friends who are raising you because we love you" and end of story. I think cannon Sirius and Remus would probably be that way, but mine... heheh they got a bit carried away and ended up wanting Harry to be theirs for real, without even noticing hehehe :P OH and, yes, you are SO right about the fluff thing. I ALWAYS get carried away with fluff (and angst too!) god, what is wrong with me?! Ok, this answer is enormous LOL (and I don't even know if you'll actually get to read this hehe) Thank you for reviewing :)

Now, see people, I'm on vacation officially, since my last test was today… so I will be writing much more, but ONLY if you review!! I need to know people are reading it…otherwise…I'll just forget all about it u.u That said, review!!


	7. Chapter 4

Hey :)

I'm back yeye, and I bring a new chappie yeye LOL see, this one was faster!

Thanks to Hollee, my beta, cause she's the man! -bows in her presence- I love you ;D

Jk owns them

Hehe, the fun starts!

--

"Wake up already, both of you! Class is over, you know?" A young lady's voice brought him out of his dreams.

'Oh… right, Hogwarts, History of Magic… over.' He thought in his own slow pace as he lifted his head from the table in front of him. He vaguely saw a red head mimicking him on his left.

"We're up!" His best friend's voice sounded defensive, however slurred it was.

"It's a wonder Professor Binns doesn't assign you detention every class." She said, sighing, as she arranged her books.

Harry, who was much more awake, threw the strap of his bag over his shoulder -having not even bothered to take out the History of Magic's book- and waited for Ron to gather his stuff too before starting to follow the bushy haired witch out.

"Hermione, he's dead… It's a wonder he can _teach._" He said matter-of-factly. "And please, the last thing I need is for someone to assign me any more detentions. I think I have quite enough, thank you."

Ron nodded to that. "He has the right to enjoy the day a bit, ya know? He's a dead man by seven."

"Thanks Ron." The messy-haired teen muttered.

"And what's _your_ excuse? You know, you're a prefect now, you should be setting the example for the younger students." She said in her 'To-Be-Head-Girl' tone.

"And aren't I?" the red head asked, grinning.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Come on, we have only 15 minutes to leave our books at the dorm and grab the potions' essay."

"Oh, great, you just had to remind us, didn't you 'Mione? Potions!" Her boyfriend whined, as they crossed the halls at the pace set by her.

Half way through crossing the Seventh Floor's corridor they spotted an aristocratic blonde head that hadn't been around for the weekend.

Harry shuddered at his sight, remembering what lay ahead that very same day.

"Look who's back." Ron murmured, glaring at the Slytherin Prefect as though anticipating a fight.

The Boy-Who-Lived, though unconsciously, reached for his wand, he was sharing his best friend's thoughts. And, in truth, he was sort of expecting a chance to just be provoked and strike back as hard as he could after what Malfoy had landed him in.

Said boy, however, paid them no mind at all; he just kept walking straight towards the nearest stairs, probably heading for the dungeons.

"Not so tough without the goon squad." Harry said, in a sudden dark mood, looking like a cat that just lost its prey.

"You expect him to fight with you guys _every_ time he sees you? You should both stop this already, if only you'd put the same effort into studying for your OWLS…" Hermione said, sighing, it got tiresome sometimes.

"It's not that we _want_ that, it's just it gives us a chance to _hex_ him back, with the excuse of being provoked, see? Everyone's happy in the end." The messy-haired one explained.

"And stop going on and on about OWLS, you know you'll get full marks, and we… well... I'm sure we'll do just brilliant, ain't that right, Harry?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Yeah." he agreed, though he wasn't really paying attention. Something in the back of his mind was bothering him now that he had seen Malfoy and it wasn't just the lack of a chance to get even. It was that feeling that he was forgetting something; Merlin, he was getting that a lot lately!

--

"I think Angelina has nothing to worry about." Harry said all of a sudden as they entered the Potions classroom.

"Huh?" Hermione frowned.

"She's worried about me missing practice and stuff, but seriously, going up and down to the Seventh Floor like this, it's as good as flying." He said as he settled himself on his usual chair. "Couldn't our common room be on the first floor? It's closer to everything" Ron complained.

"We'd lose the view, though." His girlfriend said, smiling as though they both shared a secret.

He only smiled back and Harry almost excused himself right then.

The Hermione-and-Ron thing? It was still odd. And he wasn't sure about how he felt knowing they'd have their own little in-jokes and private moments now. That, they weren't going to share everything, or that simply they'd end up spending more time by themselves then with Harry as 'The Trio'.

Frowning, he dismissed the unhappy thought. He had no reason to start speculating random scenarios when his friends had not been acting any different to him.

A loud bang brought him out of those thoughts and he looked up to see Snape making the same grand entrance he always did. One would think the man would have gotten tired of slamming the door open and letting his cloak blow behind him as he came into the room, but no, there he was again.

"Before we start, I feel like I need to remind you that we are slowly approaching June, and with it the OWLs. Now, it seems to me that _some_ of you," here he shot a glance at the trio, "Have your attention… elsewhere." his eyes were now, oddly enough, resting on Malfoy.

He walked around the classroom a bit, as though in deep thought, while tracing an invisible line through random desks with his fingers. Then he glanced up at the students again. "Need I remind you also, that participating in any kind of _groups_ that have no connection with the school or are not approved by the High Inquisitor can land you into _serious_ problems?" He asked with a low, threatening voice, as he tapped his fingers slowly together.

Harry's knuckles were turning white from curling his hand into fists, he was trying as hard as he could not too look at his friends, he couldn't look guilty and he hoped the rest of the DA wasn't exchanging glances either.

But, however Snape's accusations applied to them, the Potions Master was not looking their way, as a matter of fact he was not looking at any one in particular. Then, as though he had come out of a trance, the man just moved from where he was standing and went back to his place in front of the class.

He picked up where they had left off last lesson and so their cauldrons were out and conversations ceased.

--

"What was _that_ all about?" Ron asked first thing, as soon as he judged they were out of ear range and away from the Potions Classroom.

"…I think he knows about the DA." Harry answered fearfully, biting his lower lip. "What do we do now? He'll report us!"

Both were now looking at Hermione, expecting her to come out with this great plan they hadn't thought about and just sort everything like she always did.

Said witch kept quiet though looking as though in deep thought.

"'Mione?" Ron tried, arching his brow at Harry.

She let out a heavy breath and looked up at them "I don't think he was talking about us." She said simply.

"Huh? You know any _other_ 'club with illegal activities' that is working around here?" Harry asked in a lower voice, they were almost in the great hall and there were much more people around.

"No, but think about it, Snape wasn't even looking at us when he said it. He _always_ makes a point of letting everyone know when he's talking about us." She sighed, oh how she hated not knowing something!

"Yeah, guess he does, but what else could it be? Maybe he wanted to warn us and not turn us in, since Malfoy and gang are in the Inquisitorial Squad, if he had exposed us… they would catch us for real." Ron reckoned, shrugging.

"What? Mate, are we talking about the _same_ Snape here? The one that _hates_ us, more than we hate potions?" Harry asked, arching his brow.

"Ok, you've got a point." The red-head agreed defeated.

"Well, I _do_ think he was talking about someone else." Hermione argued again.

"You think the Slytherins are up to something then? 'Cause they were the only ones there besides us." Harry asked, as they reached their table in the Great Hall and sat down for lunch.

"They might be… we don't know that." She said.

"Of course we do, they founded 'Death Eaters Junior' since year one," Ron said chuckling "But I don't see why Snape would oppose to it, actually, I bet he's their teacher."

Harry just laughed along with him and shook his head. He wasn't sure about Hermione's reasoning, she was being too optimistic. They'd have to be much more careful from now on.

--

"I said, stay" The man ordered with a harsh voice. "Do not make me say it a third time, Draco"

The blonde let out a heavy breath and turned around to face his Potions Teacher. He dismissed Crabbe and Goyle with a hand gesture, knowing what he was going to hear and knowing that the two were anxious to get to lunch already.

He said nothing, he was too tired to argue or pretend he cared about his Godfather's lectures.

"Show me your arm." Snape ordered at once, a severe look on his face.

Draco passed a hand over his face and gave a soft chuckle of disdain. "Why? You were there"

The boy's calmness just made the Potions Master want to knock some sense into him with the use of sheer force. He wanted to yell at his Godson for being such a complete imbecile, but he knew he couldn't. And, really, his inability to do that had nothing to do with morals or sense, but with the fact that he'd be as good as coming out as a spy if he showed his rage at what Draco had become.

"First, you will not speak to me as though I was one of you little friends, am I clear?" He asked through gritted teeth, annoyed he couldn't rant about what was _really_ bothering him. The blonde nodded and he continued, "Second, no matter _what,_ you should have informed me of what was to happen so I didn't have to pass as a clueless _idiot_ in front of the Dark Lord. And third, no I did not attend your initiation. The Lord needed me for more… pressing matters."

That said, he grabbed the boy's left arm without much ado and lifted the sleeve, he had to see it with his own eyes. And surely enough it was there, a large ink-black snake coming out of a skull's mouth. The arm was a very angry red and the skin around the mark was pretty much raw… it was the real thing.

Draco pulled back hiding a wince and hid the tattoo once again. "You've seen it now, _sir,_" He made sure to add in the end, as to not be reprimanded again, "Now, could I ask that you do not risk exposing both me and yourself during classes by saying things like those you did today? There's only so much a person can't understand, and I think that people like Granger can put two and two together."

"If you cannot keep childish remarks to yourself I advise you to keep your mouth shut while in the presence of more powerful and wise wizards, Draco. You keep up this attitude of yours and you'll be dead by the end of term. What was our Lord thinking, allowing a spoiled _child_ to join our cause?" He asked darkly, not bothering to reply.

"If you feel that way, sir, maybe you should question his decision yourself…" Draco said in the same way, his voice steady and his face blank. "Am I excused now?" He asked.

"Yes." The man answered bitterly, when he really wanted to throw the Slytherin Prefect inside his office and leave him locked there until he could find the closest time-turner to reverse the whole thing. "And don't forget I expect you here at seven."

"Of course."

With that, his Godson was out the door and all he could do was slam his fist into the nearest wall and mutter, "Suicidal imbecile" To an empty classroom.

--

He let out a heavy sigh and continued his way down the steps; he could not believe this was happening. Argh! And for two weeks! Just his luck, as if he wasn't seeing enough of Snape during his Occlumency lessons.

He reached the classroom's door and opened it softly; Snape was sitting at his desk looking at some papers, probably their Moonstones essay. "Close the door and sit down, Potter." The man said, without looking up. "When Mr. Malfoy gets here we'll begin."

Sighing, Harry did what he'd been told and took a seat at the front row.

They had to wait only a couple of minutes, and it was precisely seven when the Slytherin Prefect entered the room. He nodded to the professor who had finally glanced up from his grading. Taking a sit, in the front row as well, but a couple of chairs away from Harry, Draco waited to hear what seemed like his sentence.

"Now, I needn't remind you that you are both to present yourself here every day for the next two weeks… " He started, making his way around the desk and coming to stand in front of them. "I have thought up a special assignment that will last precisely that amount of time. You will brew the Draught of Livi-"

"I thought we had detention with Filch." Harry interrupted, frowning.

"Interrupt me again and, in addition, you will." Snape said so bitterly, the messy-haired boy was amazed he didn't deduct points. "As I was saying, you will be brewing the Draught of Living Death. I want you to research everything about it, history, use, legality, and I want an essay on each of its components. Also one on how to brew it properly, another on how each ingredient reacts to the other. In the end you will brew it for me, since I am out of it and have no time to make some." He said with a near, sadistic, smile. "Any questions?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Isn't that a NEWT's level potion?" Harry asked, dread slowly filling him up, he could barely manage the OWL's level ones.

"Yes, so you had better pay _close_ attention to what you are doing." The Professor answered matter-of-factly.

Draco just kept looking at the man with the same near-bored expression on his face, he had already brewed the Draught before and Snape knew it. This was probably the man's way of making up for giving him detention or something.

"I will grade each essay as though it was from any NEWT's student, should _either_ of you get less than an 'Outstanding' _both_ will have to do it again." He said, crushing his godson's reasoning. "And if the potion comes out even if just a tad off, I'll make you drink it, understood?"

Ok, dread? It was downright _panic,_ what Harry was feeling right now. And at the newly imposed conditions, Draco wasn't too excited by the idea either.

Before either could say anything, the Potions' Master lifted his wand and waved it in rapid, specific motions and said, "You may now go to the library where you will serve detention every day. At nine I want you both back here so I can lift the spell." He said casually, walking back to his desk.

"Spell, Professor?" It was Draco's voice now, he did _not_ like the sound of that at all. How could his Godfather just go and hex him like that?

"What does it do?" Harry asked nearly at the same time, afraid that something would just explode at anytime.

"Its effects will soon be clear, now go on already, you're wasting both yours and my time."

Neither tried to argue anymore and both marched out the door, heading for the stairs.

They kept quiet. Harry was fuming inside, still thirsty for his revenge specially when he knew what he had to do now. Malfoy paid no mind to him what so ever and kept walking his way towards the fourth floor.

This was stupid! They didn't need to be doing this… absurd cooked up entertainment to Snape's sadistic mind. If only Malfoy hadn't been an idiot and gotten them both into this whole thing.

"Serves you right, you git." he said all of a sudden, his rage still messing with his head. "Maybe this way you learn that you can't skive off everything in life. When you do something stupid, you get detention for it no matter how much you kiss Snape's arse." He kept going, walking behind the blonde as they reached the third floor.

The fact that Malfoy was ignoring his taunting for the first time… ever made him, if possible, even angrier. He couldn't think of anything else to say though and so he didn't until they finally got to the fourth floor and into the library.

There was no one there besides them, save a couple of Seventh-Year Hufflepuffs and three Ravenclaws that were just leaving.

As soon as they got in, Malfoy found himself a seat and there he settled, taking out parchment and a quill from his bag. He didn't look like he was going to pick up any books at all, the arrogant sod.

Harry, who had stopped two feet away from him, rolled his eyes and went for the books first. He didn't know the first thing about this draught and he'd need all the help he could get.

The Boy-Who-Lived however, could barely move past the next desk, something was tugging at his shirt from behind. No, it was tugging at his back.

He turned around sharply and saw nothing, only Malfoy suddenly looking up at him too. He shook his head and turned in the books direction again. He _tried_ to move… but he _couldn't_, it was like he was tied to something as large as the Whomping Willow.

Fear and millions of thoughts ran through his mind, as he desperately tried to walk. What in the name of Merlin…? He put so much force into trying that there was a large noise of something falling to the floor and he fell forward as well.

He looked the direction of the dry bang he had heard and saw that the chair Malfoy had just been in had been knocked down, as had the boy who was now on the floor.

Realization hit him hard, and the relief of _knowing_ what was wrong didn't match the horror of what he had just realized.

He was tied to Draco Malfoy.

--

**A.N:**

Hey :D before you run away yelling "Oh no!! Not another 'stuck together' story!!" let me tell you, it's gonna be quite different, trust me :P And they're just stuck two hours a day :P

Anyway, this chappie was much more fun for me to write hehe I hope you guys like it :P

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Nenifer121:** Ohhnn thank you :) I'm so glad you liked it -hugs- Yeah, unfoooortunately the Remmie/Siri action will only show later -much later, mind you :X- nhaaim plz hold on! I love Voldie yeye and I love Lucius yeye! XD Thank you! :D

**Miss-Janine:** :P I hope you're talking about the dream part (as confusing) hehehe if it's that part then good! Cause I made it to be confusing heehhe, so you couldn't tell when it was harry or Voldemort thinking, I sort of mixed them together into one person. If it's another part ooops :XX sorry nhaaim, I'll try to make thing clearer! Well well I guess Draco did XD

**Illyra:** I'm having a great time writing Ron, I really love him (I'm afraid of making him too cool and turn him OOC :XX) Hhahaha yeah XD they should! Thank you! I really enjoyed making their minds come together in the dream like that :) I'm glad you liked it! :)

**Fantasyfan4ever:** Hey :) nice to hear from you again! I'm really glad you liked it! I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it :P Thanks!!

People..please review -.- it doesn't even take anytime and it just makes me so HAPPY and make me WRITE FASTER, so do it LOL for both our happiness ok?!

Bye!


	8. Chapter 5

Yeye new Chappie D

Thanks to my beta cause I love her and she's the best -hugs Hollee- and to the guys who are reviewing since you keep me going :D and even to you, ghost reader, for at least reading this thing lol

JK owns them / (OMG she wrote a Harry Potter prequel!! Go check it out, omg! XD)

--

"Can he even _do_ that? It's got to be illegal!" Ron said, gaping.

Harry chuckled softly and shook his head, tracing a finger over the scars on his hand, left by the detentions with their dear DADA teacher.

"These days, Ron, nothing around here works like that anymore. The rules have changed…" He said vaguely.

Hermione looked at his hand too, understanding his meaning and sighed sadly. "Well, at least this is not as bad as…err other things."

"Not as _bad,_ Hermione? He was _tied_ to Draco Malfoy! What could be _worse_?" The red-head ranted.

"As a matter of fact she's right, mate." Harry said, to his friend's surprise. "I mean, yeah it _stinks_, having to do those dammed essays and having to waste two hours in the library when I have enough on my mind already with those dreams I've been having," he sighed, "But Malfoy just kept his mouth shut during the whole thing."

Ron arched an eyebrow, "You're saying you guys shared a table for two hours and you didn't _kill_ each other?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, Ronald, it's kind of hard for two people to _argue_ while one of them is quiet." His girlfriend said matter-of-factly.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know why he suddenly decided to ignore everything, but I'm not about to complain."

"_Maybe_, as I have suggested many times before, he just _grew_ out of it and maybe-"

"-You should too." Ron finished for her in a mocking way; she just threw a look at him.

Harry laughed, but shook his head. "I don't think so, 'Mione, not after what he pulled just this Thursday. He just looked… tired, I'm sure as soon as he gets his beauty sleep he should be as insufferable as always." He said, in a mock-sweet voice.

"_Anyway,_" She changed the subject with a tone that said she knew she was right. "Now you've got to study for this too, Harry, so if I were you I'd try to focus on the tasks you have at hand… Making this potion is going to be really hard work."

"Yeah! And it has to be perfect, mate, or that greasy bat will make you _drink_ it." The red-head reminded.

"I know, I know, now can we please just go to sleep and forget about all of this? I've still got to owl my parents, ya' know?" He said, feeling too tired to argue.

It took another ten minutes before he could actually go up to his dorm and write the letter home, filling his fathers in on everything that had happened.

--

Everyone else was in their beds sleeping, he assumed, but even so he couldn't get himself to trust that enough that he'd lift his sleeve. Instead, he kept running a finger softly over the skin that was still healing.

He was pondering again about the same thing he had been when he first woke up on the dungeons' floor back at Malfoy Manor. Every time he took another step further down this road he learned of cruelties he hadn't imagined. And at his 'initiation' he understood too that physical pain was nothing compared with injury to one's mind. He kept wondering exactly _how_ much pain could be inflicted on a person…

The marking ceremony he had gone through, it had been somewhat like he had imagined and somewhat completely different. He'd guessed right when he thought the mark would hurt like _bloody_ hell and that, like his father, the Lord would ask him if he _wanted_ to continue. But the spell that was cast with it was the worst for the Malfoy heir.

It made him, not relive his worst memories, but it created situations in his mind. Situations he would most certainly _not_ appreciate having to go through again, mind you. It messed with his greatest fears; it mocked him, making him live them. Funny enough, but not much surprisingly, most of them included his father, towering over him as though he wasn't worthy of sharing the same air as the man.

Draco kept thinking it was absurd to subject himself to such things, he was a Malfoy, not a bloody house elf! But at the same time he understood the Dark Lord's need to test and choose his followers carefully; still, the two concepts were battling inside of him…

He sighed and shook his head. He was wasting his time worrying like this; everything would make sense in the future!

Or at least that's what he willed himself to believe.

--

Ok, so maybe some things weren't making sense, maybe he was doubting his actions and changing his attitude towards some other, but _Merlin_ did Potter still annoy him just the same!

"Will you just _stop it_?! Or are you purposely trying to annoy me?" Draco demanded, hitting the desk loudly and receiving a reprimand from Madam Pince because of it.

"Keep it down, Malfoy, or we'll be thrown out!" The boy said in a hushed voice, as though _he_ wasn't the one causing Draco to yell in the first place!

"Then stop the bloody tapping!" The Slytherin ordered in the same tone.

He had learned that the Boy-Who-Lived had this _annoying_ habit of taping his quill over and over again on the desk when he was trying to understand something. And since he was a daft Gryffindor who mostly understood _nothing,_ one could just imagine what the blonde boy had to put up with for the past hour.

"Fine." The raven-haired one said sharply, placing his quill down.

The silence lasted for a few moments but then, there it was again. Tap. Tap Tap Tap.

"Damn it, Potter! Control yourself!" He said, enraged, repetitive noises drove him mad! So much that he actually yanked the thing from his archenemy's hand.

"I'm not doing it on purpose, you know?"The messy-haired teen defended. "Now give it back or I won't finish this in time."

"If you make that noise again, I swear I'll throw it out the window." He threatened, tossing the quill over Harry's essay.

It was this sort of attitude that made Harry want to outright punch Malfoy sometimes, ok, most of the time.

He went back to his research, concentrating on not making any more noise, he didn't need Snape to give them more detention for not turning in an essay due to being thrown out of the Library.

As the time passed, Harry become more and more nervous for seeing that the blonde was furiously writing on his parchment just like Hermione used to do and he was still struggling on the first paragraph. He skipped to the next property of the Valerian Roots just to realize that to understand it he'd have to understand the previous one.

He bit his lower lip and looked at Malfoy, who was still writing away, surely the boy could just…

"…Ma…" he breathed in, thinking how inconceivable it was to be asking _him_ for help "… Malfoy." He called in a low voice and through gritted teeth.

The silver-eyed one didn't lift his head one inch and continued on his task as though the boy hadn't said a thing.

"Malfoy!" he called with a much louder voice, annoyed at being ignored.

"I heard you the first time, Potter." The blonde said matter-of-factly, his voice drawling in an obnoxious way. "I just didn't feel the obligation to drop what I was doing just to tend to your needs. The world doesn't evolve around you, you know?" He dramatized, "What do you want?"

Again that little innocent urge to murder the blonde…

"_Never mind."_ Harry said sharply.

"No, now that you have already interrupted me, say it."

Harry breathed in heavily trying to calm his temper, he would _not_ snap.

"I can't make heads or tails of this." He admitted defeated, dropping his quill over his parchment.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Draco said in his oh so pleasant voice. "Morons like you and The Weasel shouldn't even be admitted into potions."

"If you don't wanna help me then just say no, you arse." The boy snapped. "But then you're going to be the one re-doing the essay _with_ me when I don't turn mine in." He said with a fake smile.

"Well, _Potter_, I can't possibly help you when I don't understand what could be so complicated about copying properties to a parchment, care to enlighten me?" He asked, arching his eyebrow and keeping a calm poise.

Harry frowned and watched him for a second, that had been the greatest impression of Snape he had ever seen and Malfoy hadn't even been trying.

"Well? We don't have all night you know." The Slytherin pressed, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"Fine." Harry pulled his chair a bit closer and put his work in between them, "Here, I don't get how it can even have this property! I mean, if you add Sopophorous Beans to something like this, the whole thing would just explode! And the Wormwood would make matters even worse." He explained in a frustrated way and grabbed another of the books that was scattered across the table. "I tried looking the beans up to see if there was a logic, but I can't even find it!"

Draco rolled his eyes, refraining from calling the other seeker a collection of names that would fit well with the occasion.

"Look, you idiot," Ok, he didn't resist, "If you had paid _any_ attention to potions class at _all_ instead of playing the martyr you'd know that the properties of the Asphodel Root cancels the explosive properties of the beans when in presence of an infusion of Wormwood. So, no, it would not explode. As for the Sopophorous Beans, " He brought the book Harry had opened last closer to him, "Maybe you should try finding it in the _right_ book." He said, closing the one in his hands with a loud thud and pointing to the cover meaningfully. "Since it's obviously _not_ a fungi!"

The Gryffindor's mouth turned into an 'o' shape and his frown dissipated.

"Now finish it already, we've got less than hour." He said, turning back to his own work.

Harry's retort at being ordered around died in his throat as Hermione's words echoed in his head and he felt childish for wanting to fight all the time. He didn't say 'thank you' either though, it'd sound alien coming from him and being directed at the blonde boy.

They were soon completing their individual essays and heading to the dungeons once again. It was awfully tiring, for Harry at least, having to go up and down so many steps, at least Malfoy stayed in the dungeons when he got there, the Boy-Who-Lived had to climb all the way back to the seventh floor.

"Go on ahead, I'll be right back." Harry said all of a sudden somewhere around the second floor.

"Ok, Potter, I'll just tell our bond to take a break and we're all set." Malfoy answered sarcastically as he kept walking.

The Gryffindor had almost forgotten about the whole thing since they had spent most of the time sited. Right, he couldn't even go to the bloody bathroom without the other boy tagging along.

He muttered something, annoyed, and followed the other boy, deciding that he would just have to wait a bit.

Suddenly the depth of what was going on hit him hard; he was _tied_ for _two_ hours every day to Draco Malfoy, the son of a known Death Eater. And if Ron was really right about Snape's loyalties -which he himself doubted - then this whole innocent detention issue seemed much more complicated. If they were to use these two hours to carry out some plan, Harry would be completely defenseless, he wouldn't be able to run or get away since Malfoy would keep him in place.

He looked at the boy and frowned, he didn't know what to make of him. He was a git, yeah, but was he a Death Eater on top of it? Did he have any idea what his father did? Was he a part of it? Maybe Harry should tell someone about these detentions… Remus, his father would certainly make sense of it!

"…maybe I'm becoming too much paranoid…" He murmured to himself.

--

When he finally reached the common room he found himself being stared at by, at least, half of Gryffindor. All he could do was frown and suddenly everyone just went back to minding their business as though that weird moment had not happened.

Before he could go in any further, there was a voice sounding next to him and a hand on his arm.

"Harry." Hermione called softly, with that voice the boy only heard when she was very disturbed about something.

"…What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

Merlin it seemed that every second something different happened to add problems to his life!

"It's… ahm, wait, we better go to a quieter place." She said, pulling him away from the other students and closer to where Ron was standing by the boy dorms' stairwell.

"Hey, mate." Ron greeted in the same way his girlfriend had done, which made the Boy-Who-Lived want to roll his eyes as being treated like he was made of glass.

"Are you guys going to tell what's going on…? Is there any particular reason, besides the one of me being delusional and making up the whole 'Voldemort-is-back' story, that everyone is staring at me?" He asked.

Hermione just looked at her boyfriend as though expecting him to help her, but then sighed and said finally, "It's… Mr. Lupin. It seems he's missing."

"What? Dad's missing? Who said that? It's night, the Prophet's not in until the morning."

"Who's reading the Prophet anyway?" The bushy haired witch asked bitterly, "We don't know if it's true, but everyone's talking about it… said they overheard a teacher saying it…"

"What teacher?" he demanded, his heart beating faster "Ok, I'm gonna look for Professor McGonagall now." He said at once.

"Wait, Harry, calm down." She said touching his arm to stop him from moving. "I've thought about what they're saying and… I think they got it all wrong."

"… what do you mean?"

"Dumbledore hasn't been around much and… I think he's planning something and maybe Mr. Lupin is on a job, you know." She said meaningfully, clearly speaking of the Order.

"But why didn't he tell me anything about it?" Harry asked, knowing he would only be calm now when he spoke to his father.

"… he probably didn't want to worry you, it's most likely nothing." Hermione reckoned.

Oh, how he'd been hearing that all summer!

"To hell with that, Hermione! Dumbledore and you guys and now my father! You are all keeping things from me, things I _want_ to know. It's not helping, you know?! I just wish you guys would stop _sparing_ me. It's frustrating." He snapped suddenly, pretty aware he was probably over reacting or just venting out his frustrations at the closest person.

"Mate, you don't need to yell, you know? She's just trying to figure this out," Ron, defended at once, not liking in the least the way his friend was treating her. "And we don't even know if it's true! There are loads of rumors going around and a bunch of them _aren't_ true."

"I know…" He let out a heavy sigh. "I know, alright? It's just… everything is…" Another frustrated sound escaped his throat and he shook his head. "I'm going to send another owl to my dad right now, hopefully he knows something… tomorrow I'll talk to Professor McGonagall."

Both his friends just nodded, but said nothing, it was best to let Harry be. Ron, especially, knew what it was like to fear the loss of a father… he just wished Hermione was right and everything was really ok.

--

He didn't write in the end, he was tired by the time he got to his bed and so all he managed to do was throw himself on top of it and stare at the ceiling, curtains closed already.

He couldn't explain where this sudden aggressiveness kept coming from, he wanted to apologize sometimes, but those words too died on his throat. It seemed like no one understood how he was feeling at the moment!

Ever since the beginning of the year, what with the rumors and lies being spread, what with Cedric's death, with his near arrest and expelling, that dammed Umbridge woman and her decrees, nearly being kicked off the Quidditch team, being denied information, being neglected by the Headmaster, and serving detention every _damned_ day… He was feeling the walls closing in…

It seemed like he was expected to act like any other boy his age while, at the same time, he had to deal with things that even adults didn't have to…

Now with the sudden mass break out from Azkaban, the dreams and surges of alien happiness he was experiencing, he knew it: Voldemort was up to something, he was on the move and they were just wasting time. And knowing that was slowly making the Boy-Who-Lived paranoid, if what he began to speculate today was anything to go by.

To top it all off, the one person who _could_ help him sort out his troubles was now missing and Merlin knew what was really behind the werewolf's disappearance. Yeah, forgive him for snapping…

"Maybe the prophet's right; I'm a bloody nut case." He murmured before drifting off.

--

**A.N:**

The HP Lexicon is the love of my life, let me tell you. You guys don't notice, I'm sure, but there's a lot of _hard_ work I put into making my HP world as cannon as possible. I keep damned _timelines_ opened and facts about god-knows-everything too.

The potion I'm using is real (I mean, canon lol) and its ingredients too, but I'm messing around with the properties for the fun of it XD

So thanks to the Lexicon for existing \o/

-Harry is on full - rant- mode, I'm aware :P but I just had to spice thing up a bit for reasons yet unknown (to you guys anyway :P)

Anyway,

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Fantasyfan4ever: **I'm glad :D Yeah, he's sort of gonna feel alone, the poor thing / Huuunnn we'll see about that ;P heheh

**Nenifer121:** Heheh I loved putting them like that hehe XD Romione is cuuute XD :) Thanks!

**Miss-Janine:** I know right? -smacks Draco- Heheh :P thanks!

**Moony73:** Ohh -grins like an idiot- thanks XD. Funny you should say you identify yourself with Draco :) I do too, in fact it really influences the way I write him :). I wanted to keep Harry more 'on the edge' like he is in book 5, but a bit more... normal since not as many bad things happened to him, but yeah he's a bit dark right now :P Draco, on the other hand, is just turning into this mature, quiet, and analyzing person(unless he's around Harry, cause then he acts like an arse anyway XD) which is so much fun XD. Thank you very much :D I'm writing at the pace I can, what with another top-secret-plot-idea I'm writing alongside with this one, but I won't take that long between a chap and another, so hold on :D Thaaankks, I'm glad to hear from you again :D

Ok, so to my readers: REVIEW!!

I need to _know_ people are liking this story! -.- If you review, I'll write faster (really, I will) so doooo it! Kisses!


	9. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay agaiiinnn nhaaim don't kill me -hides-

Thanks to Hollee again, cause she rocks my socks, end of story :P

JK owns them and..on to the chappie!

--

Every day he got closer and closer; he could nearly feel the door under his fingers. He knew it was forbidden, he was aware something deadly hid behind that door, but he _wanted_ to touch it.

He was there, so near… he just had to give a light push and then-

"-rry, come on!" The voice called, it was just like being pulled away from a memory, it just slipped through his fingers when his eyes burst open.

He saw the face of a frowning Dean Thomas and grunted softly. What was it with people waking him up these days? One would think he could bloody well get up on his own!

And so, with a foul mood, he stirred and murmured something incoherent before throwing the covers off of himself.

"What is it with you, mate? Can't seem to get up by yourself lately, you're gonna miss class, you know?" He said matter-of-factly as he put his tie on.

Harry felt like saying something not so nice back, but decided against it, Dean couldn't have known he had been so close to unlocking his secret.

"…getting up." He murmured again and finally stepped away from his bed, his head heavy and his eyes sore.

By the time he was done cleaning up and getting decent, Ron was already on his way to the Great Hall, unable to wait for breakfast any longer, so the Boy-Who-Lived had to go by himself a bit later.

He had a pleasant reminder that he still had detention later that day when he saw Malfoy's blond head entering the hall right before he did. Shaking it off, he just walked up to the Gryffindor table calmly, determined to find something to look forward to.

He exchanged quiet greetings with his two best friends before taking his seat by their side - he had always seated in between the two, but that had changed with their new relationship. It was only when, half-way through breakfast, owls started arriving that Harry's mood brightened a bit. He was anxious to see if his fathers had written back, especially when he had heard yesterday about the whole Remus being gone rumor. Even though he hadn't written them about that yet, he had hopes that the letter he had just received would have some information.

Surely enough, as he began to read through it, things became clearer and Hermione would be happy to hear that, yes, she had been right.

It was Sirius who wrote back to him, he suggested quite a few things - some of which were really tempting - Harry could do to get back at Malfoy. Then he went on and on about how everything was just great and how he missed his son… and Harry could clearly notice, even through a letter, that something was bothering his father. So, after all the sugar-coating, the animagus finally said in a brief note that Remus was visiting some _friends_ on Fawkes' request - being that the nickname they had picked for The Order, since they knew letters were being opened and intercepted.

It could only mean one thing; Dumbledore had ordered his father to risk himself in a suicidal mission to recruit werewolves, much like the whole Hagrid-and-the-giants thing in the beginning of term. Oh great.

He didn't even know what to answer back… he wanted to say: "Why did you _bloody_ let him go?!" But he knew it wouldn't really change anything, also he knew his father must have tried to stop the other - without much success.

Not being able to say much, or demand much information back because he knew they needed to be careful, he just settled for replying something quite empty and asking for news on Remus again.

--

He couldn't believe how tired he was! Sure, he hadn't gotten much sleep since he'd arrived on Monday morning, but this was fatigue of another kind… it wasn't just of the mind or body, but of the soul as well. He had, more than once, caught himself wishing - however he would not admit it - that things could go back to what they were before. It wasn't as though he was _regretting_ his choice, it's just… everything felt out of place and he just wanted a bit of normality.

Sure, his fellows Slytherins had not changed their attitude towards him. Hell, if anything Pansy's pampering of him had increased, Goyle and Crabbe were also the same, as were Nott, Zabini and whoever else. It's just that _he_ was the one seeing them in a different light, as though his new found responsibility had placed him on a level his friends could never reach and suddenly everything they said and did seemed too reckless, too childish, too shallow.

There had never been a time when his greatest worries were grades, quidditch and parties, as a Malfoy he had always had more pressing matters at hand, but now it was even more so. It was like his father's image as his mentor, idol, and _protector_ had vanished and with it the right he had to act as a fifteen year old. Suddenly, matters of war and power struggles and orders - rather than wishes - became undeniably real.

And, even for just one second, he wanted everything to stop.

Thoughtful like that, he entered the Potions Classroom, joining Harry Potter for their little torture session. His Godfather dismissed them as quickly as he had the day before; only casting the bonding spell he had done those other two days before letting them go.

Potter looked awfully hostile today, he could clearly tell what with seeing the boy's clenched teeth and random murmurings, what had gotten into _him_?

Both were completely willing to ignore each other as they headed to the library and sat down at the same table as the other days. And, as though both were aware of each other's problems, they created no ground for extra fights and just settled for talking to each other when it concerned the work they had to do. Neither was really in the mood for a cat fight, with everything that was going on… it got tiring. And the 'talking' usually meant Harry asking Malfoy for help when he didn't understand something and the blonde explaining matter-of-factly the things that were so clear to him so that the dim-witted Gryffindor wouldn't land them into _more_ work.

Their two hours were slowly ticking away, and Harry spent one out of ten minutes staring out the large window. He was dying to go outside and fly a bit… he hadn't had the time lately and it was driving him mad. He needed to clear his head of things, of everything, by just cutting through the air at suicidal speeds. In fact, his Firebolt was shrunken inside his pocket… he really planned on going out there tonight.

By the time he was done with another ingredient properties essay, the Boy-Who-Lived was about ready to open the window and fling himself out. Sighing, he stood up and gathered his stuff, shoving quills, ink and leftover parchment inside his bag.

Malfoy followed him around the library as he put each book he had gotten back on its rightful place before both got out and headed to the stairs.

Harry was so anxious to get out that he completely tuned out as he reached the ground floor he didn't see a thing of the world around him; the double doors were just calling out to him! And - as his detention mate would kindly put it - like an _idiot_ he just headed towards them, forgetting all about essays, Snape, and bonds. Only when he felt the firm tug on his back did he stop moving and it even took another second for everything to come back to him, shattering his daydream.

"You going somewhere?" The blonde asked, arching his eyebrow and fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he answered lamely, "I was thinking about something… I was heading back to my common room."

"Oh, I didn't know there was a secret passage outside that lead to the _seventh floor._" Draco said sarcastically, crossing his arms, the Gryffindor hadn't even _tried_ to fool him.

A retort didn't come to his head and, instead of saying something stupid again, Harry just muttered, "What's it to you anyway?"

"Aside from the fact that I would have been dragged along with you to the middle of the grounds at this hour, nothing. Oh, wait, there's also the minor detail that _I_ am a prefect, and as such would not let the Golden Boy go around breaking rules however he thinks he's above them." He answered in a fake-sweet tone.

"Does making my life complicated amuse you?" The Boy-Who-Lived asked, and his tone was strangely sincere.

"Drop the drama, you know, it doesn't suit you, Potter." The Slytherin said, however, the other boy's words stung. They meant he was acting like a child and he _hated_ that.

"Well, I bloody have a _lot_ on my hands right now and I just wanted to fly a bit before I explode. And don't worry, I wouldn't dare steal your crown of Drama Queen." He said sharply.

Draco ignored the last comment, concentrating on what the black-haired one had said before… strangely enough, he couldn't agree more. It had been so long since he had flown that just the sound of that idea seemed to make his whole day, no, week a lot better. It would be that normality he needed in his life, to fly carelessly and irresponsibly while breaking a couple of rules… just the thing a fifteen-year-old would do. Just the thing he _needed_ to do right now.

"Like it or not, Professor Snape will be hearing about this." He said then, snapping out of his thoughts, a quick scheme in his head already forming.

"About _what_? I didn't even get to do anything!" The boy defended angrily, this conversation was completely stupid!

"You know how it is, Potter, it's the thought that counts and besides, you didn't go because our bond stopped you." He said matter-of-factly.

And the worst of it was, Harry knew Snape would just believe the git and then he would be going to bed with less house points and a few more detentions on his file. This sort of situation drove him mad! It was so bloody unfair! It made him so angry that he was nearly shaking, he hadn't been joking about exploding any second…

"Merlin! What more do you want?! Haven't you gotten happy enough with landing me into this bloody two weeks' worth of detention? Do you want Snape to keep me going to his office everyday till the end of the bloody year?!" Harry demanded angrily, it was unbelievable how two people could drive each other insane just by standing a few feet from the other.

Even now Draco didn't know what possessed him to say what he did in that moment, perhaps he had been _much_ more desperate then he'd have admitted. Perhaps this animosity he felt towards Potter was the strongest bond he had with the person he could never become again. He knew that no matter what, Dark Marks and Martyr-complexes aside, they would always hate each other and what the other stood for. And in the most bizarre way… that knowledge was comforting.

"No. I want a game." Draco said firmly, making the other boy frown.

"… what?"

"A seeker's _game,_ Potter. Are you deaf? You win, I won't say anything about your little rule-breaking plan." Draco explained simply.

'What in the name of Merlin is _his_ problem?' was all Harry could think as he stared at the blonde, trying to make any sense out of it and at the same time feeling the paranoia catching up… the Slytherin could be up to something.

Suddenly, flying didn't seem like such a good idea anymore, especially if he had to share such a moment with Malfoy. And all Harry wanted to do was go up to his tower and sleep, frustrations be damned. For a moment there the Boy-Who-Lived almost took the detention instead of having to deal with the other wizard, but then he thought it might even be good.

He hadn't trained since last Friday and he _had_ promised Angelina that he'd practice; maybe kicking his rival's arse in a seeker-to-seeker game would just about kill two birds with one stone.

"Fine." He agreed, sighing as he started walking towards the dungeons again, there was still Snape's bond to deal with.

--

The pitch and everything around it was dark, only the moon and stars above them served as a guiding light. Draco had just summoned his broom, a Firebolt like Harry's, and snitch. Both were now in the middle of the dark quidditch field staring at each other.

"… So, how are we going to do this?" The Gryffindor asked finally.

"Just like in quidditch, Potter. Seekers have always played the game alone anyway. The only difference is there's no bludgers." He drawled. "I release the snitch, we wait 10 seconds and we're off. You catch it and you're free." He said, smirking.

Harry couldn't help but catch the emphasis, so he eyed the other boy suspiciously. "And if you catch it…?"

"… I'll think about that when I do." The Slytherin said, overconfident.

The fact was they hadn't played each other since third year what with no quidditch in fourth, and Harry not playing the first game of this year, the boy had no idea what was coming for him…

Even though he didn't like the idea of Malfoy having one free condition to impose should he win, it was a challenge and the gryffindor felt more alive just thinking about it.

"Well? Let's go already, we haven't got all night." Harry urged, impatiently.

The snitch was free before he even finished his sentence and seconds later they both shot through the air after it.

Oh, there it was! That amazing feeling of the wind running past him, the night freezing his skin. He couldn't even remember, in a moment like this, what he had been worrying about just that afternoon. There were no problems while he was up in the air, in fact for all he cared, there was no _world_ bellow his feet. His greatest issue here was finding a nearly invisible ball hidden in the darkness before his blonde rival could do it.

He stilled after flying a bit, taking the game seriously, and stopped mid air looking for an insignificant glittering that had to catch his eye. Malfoy was just a few feet away from him, doing the exact same thing.

It didn't take as long as he had expected and there he went, diving after the snitch, noticing that the Slytherin had seen it before him since the boy was leading the chase. He didn't waver though, and sped up to a dangerous speed so he could at least match the other boy's.

The pitch was so uncommonly silent that he swore he could _hear_ the snitch as it flickered its delicate wings faster than an eye could see. And he was getting closer and closer, as was his rival, actually he dared admit Malfoy was closer then he was. In a desperate attempt, Harry sped up even more and twirled around his own broom reaching for the golden ball.

With that, Draco's concentration failed a bit as did his, from spinning at such speed and before either could manage a reaction, the snitch was once again out of sight. Harry was pleased with himself. That had been a really good save! Now all he had to do was play closer attention and be the one to lead the next chase.

A quick glance at Malfoy told him the Slytherin wasn't bothered with the fact he had lost the ball, he looked as though the game had just started then.

It took longer this time for the snitch to be spotted once more, but when it did Harry was the one to do it first. The chase was on again, his heart raced and his eyes didn't leave the soft glittering he was following. They both raced across the field and away from it, the snitch was heading towards the lake.

Somehow, Malfoy had managed to gain enough speed so he was a bit ahead of Harry, the ball was even further though. The Gryffindor wasn't paying him any attention, trying not to lose focus as his eyes watered from being hit with such a rapid wind. But then the blonde decided to do something that he couldn't help but look at.

The Slytherin was starting to stand on his broom, apparently ignoring the fact that they were 100 feet off the ground. And, in a display of something some would call courage - Harry would just call it madness - Draco leaped forward, clearly grabbing the golden snitch between his fingers and managing, before something dramatic happened, to get a hold of his falling broom again.

Harry heard his howl of happiness as he sped off, making dangerous maneuvers on the air, clearly commemorating the outcome. The Gryffindor had slowed down and just watched, seeing Malfoy like this almost made him consider the boy normal. And he couldn't help but smile a bit, he wasn't thinking about the consequences of his defeat, he was much more worried about regaining his breath and archiving this 'match' as the best one he had ever had.

He had always been a good seeker, he had attended quidditch games as soon as he managed to hold a toy broom stick… and he had never felt so thrilled like this. It was hard to find someone that would be a good challenge for him, even the Malfoy of a couple of years ago had been no match, he couldn't say that about the same boy now. It had been amazing.

He noticed that his rival was heading towards the castle and dived after him, landing smoothly on his feet when he saw the other boy do so.

Malfoy was breathing heavily, his hair was unusually untidy from the wind and his face had acquired a blush from the cold air. It was weird seeing him look so… human. It was as though that image of the unreachable pure-blood child who had nothing but sharp retorts and insults to share faded a bit.

"… so…" He noticed how he himself was out of breath as he tried to speak, "… you won." He managed, not a hint of resentment in his voice.

Malfoy smirked and looked with triumph at the snitch in his hand. "Yeah…" He said, still gasping.

"…and? What do you want?" Harry asked as he slowly remembered _what_ it was that they had been playing for.

The Slytherin looked up at him, his eyes locked with the Boy-Who-Lived's green ones.

"I want to do this again." He said, the smirk never dying.

--

**A.N:**

So, there it is :)

I had loads of fun writing this chappie! I hope you guys have fun reading it too :D

Anyway, **Answer to Reviews:**

**Fantasyfan4ever:** \o/ eyye Remmie's fine D not to worry! They haven't killed each other yet so hehehe things are good D

**Illyra:** Oh relax Illyra D I say that, cause there are people, who _add_ me to lists and stuff and still don't review -sighs- LOL but anyway, don't mind my ranting. Yeah, this past chapter shows that even with insults they can cope with each other. Ohhh I hate those "I hate you!" "now I love" stories LOL No, definitely not gonna happen this way heheh kisses!

**DcMaddoxx:** Ohh thanks :DD It'll come soon, don't worry, kisses!

**Moony73:** Thanks :D Yep, I'm messing around with a lot of things right now, people are just raging hormones hehehe Right you are, Harry's frustrations will all be soothed with Draco, which is precisely why, you're right once again, their relationship will not be as smooth-happy-cheery. Ohh I'm so glad you see it this way :DD That's what I was going for :DD See, The Guardian, whose main character is Remus, is filled with sorrow and sadness and calmness too. The emotions are much more of the sad type and they aren't really shown, there are no outbursts (ok, there's one, but anyway) and stuff, it's more 'under control'. Here we are dealing with teenagers! There's no self control what so ever, they're fierce and demanding, and they get frustrated and angry and they _show it_ they're learning about life now and building/shaping their view of things, and so they're much more confused and impulsive: they act before they think and that's what gives me so much material to work with. I tuned down on the violence because of it -laughs- couldn't have two strong focuses of turmoil -laughs-. (I hope I'm still making sense)

Hhahahha I'm over dramatic on everything XDD 'course I'd sound like I'm planning to overtake the world XDDD Monotonous?? Your reviews keep me going honey :D I just go like "Oh, yeey!! Moony reviewed" and I drop everything to answer you lol (which is why, as you can see, the answers are so enormous)

Thanks again! Till next time!

To everyone who didn't review yet, do it!! Cause I need reviews to keep going!

See ya next time!


	10. Chapter 7

10 days, tsk tsk tsk, I'm well aware lol, buuuut it's a much longer chapter :D

Hollee rules!

JK owns them!!

Onto the chappie hehehhe

--

It was an unusual night compared to the other ones he had been having lately. There had been no nightmares, no visions, no voices, no nothing. He had just slept through the whole thing like a normal person would have and, however it amazed his dorm mates, woke up on time all by himself.

He couldn't deny he was feeling refreshed after that… careless and freeing moment he had had the night before. It seemed to do the trick of turning his mood around, since by breakfast he had already spoken to half the people in his house.

"You're looking awfully… happy today, Harry." Hermione couldn't help but comment, a smile on her curious face.

"Yeah, mate. Were you _really_ in detention last night?" Her red-head of a boyfriend suggested, grinning.

The Boy-Who-Lived chuckled, "It's nothing really, I just had a good night's sleep, no Dark Lords entering my mind."

"Really? Wow, that's very good Harry! I guess the Occlumency lessons are really helping you." The bushy-haired girl said, happily.

He didn't dare say a thing about it, he'd rather pretend those lessons weren't a joke and that he was taking it seriously as to not have Hermione -or anyone else for that matter - breathing down his neck over it.

They kept eating and, once or twice, Harry found himself looking over to the Slytherin table, however unconsciously he was doing it, and now that the adrenaline was gone he wasn't sure _what_ in the name of Merlin he had been doing the past day.

He shook his head, it was better not to go into mindless worrying when he was feeling so much better today.

"Argh, I _nearly_ forgot we had Defense Against the Dark Arts right now…" Ron muttered, grumpily, staring at the teacher's table where Umbridge had just taken her seat.

"Please, Ron, I'm eating." The Boy-Who-Lived said chuckling a bit and biting a large piece of his sandwich.

"This is so frustrating, I can't stand having to go there and pretend for the hundredth time that I'm reading that stupid book." Hermione commented, she wasn't usually nice when people kept her from learning, and so Umbridge was on top of her hate-list.

"Well, be glad that _you_ don't get into fights with her, I don't think I can deal with that woman anymore. I swear…today, I won't say a thing." Harry guaranteed, he'd get himself into no more trouble.

"Yeah, mate, no use making your life more complicated. Besides, we have DA, right? So we're good." Ron agreed, nodding.

--

He _had_ been all set on not making a scene, on not retorting whatever that toad-like woman would throw at him, but all it took was to learn the name of that day's chapter and he knew this lesson wouldn't be very… pleasant.

"Today, class," Umbridge began, having just ordered everyone to put their wands away and textbooks out. "We will be learning about a very _important_ subject."

Funny enough, the class stared at her with the usual expressions of nearly lethal boredom.

"The ministry is very concerned about our safety, and as such it is required of you to know _how_ to identify and _who_ to contact about dangerous dark creatures." She continued with her fake sweet tone, then she pointed at the board and the title of today's chapter appeared just as she closed her mouth.

_Werewolves_

The black board said, and though nothing had been discussed yet, Harry was already feeling an unhealthy tension growing inside of him. It must have shown enough, because he felt Hermione's hand squeeze his arm softly as though telling him to ignore whatever was coming.

"Now, I myself have been trying to keep these… creatures from mixing with wizards for _years_. Unfortunately some people believe that, because these beings have near-human intelligence, they deserve a different treatment." She continued, looking as though none of the people present would ever be able to fully comprehend why she was right and others were not.

"Therefore, we are obligated to share some facilities with them, and it's because of it that the ministry finds it awfully important for you to learn how to identify them perfectly. So should they ever cause any trouble, you will know how to report it: to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

His breathing was out of rhythm, his heart pumped faster and he was grinding his teeth together with so much force it hurt.

"All common signs of the werewolf, when in human form, are on page 131, you may open your books. There will be no need to speak." She instructed with her annoyingly polite voice.

Ok, he had pulled it off so far, he could do this, right? No blowing up like he did every class, just… ignoring. He opened the book, knowing he was being watched, and -with lack of anything else to do - read slowly to the _ridiculous_ description on the page before him.

_5. Common aggressive behavior, constant bad temper._

_9. Larger than normal men._

_24. Tend to avoid walking in broad day light_

And the laughable characteristics went on and on. They were so off that Harry didn't even bother getting mad over them, they were as good as describing the opposite of his father!

It was when everyone seemed to have finished the reading, an hour into class, that things got nasty.

"It seems everyone is done with their reading, yes?" She asked, the students just nodding softly. "Class?" She insisted.

"Yes, Professor." They finally answered unwillingly.

"Wonderful! Now, who can tell me, how we should act in case we believe we're around a werewolf in a place where they are not allowed and we want to identify it?" She asked, arching her eyebrows and looking from one person to another.

"Mr. Thomas?" she turned to Dean.

The Gryffindor opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He wasn't sure what he should do. He was Harry's friend ever since first year, he –as well as his other mates – knew about the Boy-Who-Lived's father, he had told them recently after one DA meeting. And he knew very well the boy didn't like subjects as these, much less the answer that the book suggested he had to give.

"…I… I don't know, professor." He settled for saying, not sure if it was any use fighting and getting detention when nothing would change, but unwilling to repeat the words he had just read.

"Did you not read the chapter Mr. Thomas?" She asked, as though she _specially_ disliked him. When he did not defend himself she just shook her head, "Very well, that's fifteen points off your house, son." She said in her controlling voice.

Everyone, even the Slytherins who they shared a room with stared at the woman, you didn't take so many points off someone just for not answering a question, most teachers didn't take points off at all. Hell, even Snape didn't do it! But she hadn't been very kind towards Harry's friends since the beginning of the term, so it didn't come as much of a surprise.

Of course, the Boy-Who-Lived understood what Dean had done and looked at him in a thankful, yet angry expression. He hated how the woman messed with them like that. And if he had to guess, she probably knew about Remus – what with him getting away with not registering in time like _she_ had ordered many years ago – and would do what she always did… lure Harry into an argument she'd win.

"Ms. Parkinson?" she asked immediately, looking at the pug-faced girl sitting by Malfoy.

Pansy seemed pleased to have been picked and sat upright to answer "It depends professor, if it's a commercial establishment, or –Merlin forbid – a school." She looked around as though suggesting someone in that very room could fit the description. "You should trick them into using a silver quill. But if you're somewhere else, any other silver object will do. That's why all _pureblood_ families carry around lockets and rings." She motioned to her own delicate necklace, "To make sure we're not associating with the _wrong_ sort. Werewolves are allergic to silver, see." She explained matter-of-factly.

Umbridge seemed beside herself, she smiled in that nearly sadistic way and said, "Well done, Ms. Parkinson! Fifteen points!" she awarded at once.

By that moment Harry's knuckles were already turning white from sheer pressure, since he was clenching his hands into fists. And both Hermione and Ron were looking at him as though ready to strain him from doing something stupid.

"Let's see," She started again, doing a great show of pretending she was pondering on whom to call on next. "Mr. Potter"

Harry closed his eyes when he heard his name, he had been waiting for it… he breathed in and out calmly and then looked up at the woman he despised so much. She was smiling in that annoying way that just made him want to jump at her throat.

"Tell me, what do you think of the laws that prohibit werewolves from mixing with our kind?" She asked, her tone left no doubt that she was purposely provoking him.

He breathed in heavily once again, he would not give into these pathetic attempts, he wouldn't blow up, but he also wouldn't pretend to agree with her just for the hell of earning himself some peace.

"_I _think they're wrong and were obviously made by close-minded people who are full of prejudice and have nothing better to do than make other people's lives complicated." He answered matter-of-factly, she had after all asked his _opinion_. "And, seeing as werewolves are human 352 days a year, there's no point to separating them from us." She seemed about to interrupt, and he read her expression enough to know that he was already in trouble, so what the hell? "You know, professor, girls also turn into bloodthirsty monsters once a month and I don't see anyone locking _them_ up."

Collective snorts were heard all over the classroom, even some Slytherins were openly grinning with the joke. And Umbridge's face? T_hat_ was priceless.

"Silence!" She ordered at once, with that voice she hardly ever used. "Quiet now, children." It went immediately back to her childish sweet tone as soon as everyone became silent after the first outburst.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I believe we have discussed your need to… seek attention already." She clucked her tongue. "I'll pay no mind to it, since it would only worsen your urge to repeat this sort of behavior." She went on, with her I-know-what's-best-for-you-since-to-me-you're-four tone that drove everyone mad. It was so annoying to be addressed as though you couldn't understand a thing!

"No matter, no matter." Her eyes were on him glaring like a predator ready to jump on its prey, however her voice sounded sweet or her expression looked composed. "I believe," she was addressing the whole class again now, "That Mr. Potter here has quite a vast knowledge when it comes to these dark creatures. But please, dear, don't be shy, how about you share what you know with your classmates?"

He felt her eyes on him even worst then before. They weren't only choosing him as a victim, they were filled with triumph and vengeance. It was so intense that it sent shivers down his spine.

"How about you tell us about the _effects_ of silver on a werewolf…?" She trailed off, her calculating smile not denying for a second that she was referring to the incident very few people knew about.

Hermione's soft gasp was heard, and before anyone could blink, Harry had stood up and slammed his hands so hard on the table as he did so, that the sound echoed through the entire place.

His clenched teeth, his hard eyes, his tense muscles all shook with the rage he was feeling. It was one of those moments he thought he'd explode. And so, what his body couldn't do, his magic did.

As a blur, a large vase of pink flowers shot through the air and missed the High Inquisitor's head by a dangerous inch, smashing itself against the board behind her, its shards flying everywhere.

Among gasps and whispers of astonishment, Harry pushed the chair he had been sitting at out of the way and walked out of the classroom before anyone could regain the ability to speak.

--

"Here." The blonde boy said as soon as they were out of the potions' classroom, handing him a pink envelope.

Harry already wasn't in the greatest of the moods, and to have someone mocking him wasn't something he'd put up with.

"Do you _really_ have to bother me today?" He asked, annoyed.

"It's from Umbridge, you daft idiot." Draco said matter-of-factly, forcefully handing Harry the note.

He felt like ripping the thing to shreds, but decided to just check the time of the damned detention and get it over with. Surely enough, the short note said specifically that he was expected at her office the next day, at 5. Another bloody detention – quite literally – and his hand was not even healed yet from last time.

He said nothing, just pocketed the letter and continued his way to the library, making sure to match his pace with Malfoy's.

They started their research once again, this time a different ingredient. Harry refrained from asking much questions and just tried to figure everything out by himself, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He wished he could not even be there at the moment. It was as though once again he felt the walls closing in on him, and he couldn't get himself to concentrate at all.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." He said out of the blue, feeling as though the library was just unbearable for a second there.

The blond looked up with a frown, as though asking why the Boy-Who-Lived was telling him that, he still wasn't used to it…

"Can't you wait, Potter? I don't really fancy the idea of going to the bathroom with you." He said, matter-of-factly.

"No, I can't wait, otherwise I wouldn't be asking."

He stood up before the other boy could protest again.

"Let me, at least, put my stuff together." The Slytherin said, unwillingly, he had been forming all sorts of ideas in his head and now his essay would just have to wait, because Saint Potter had to have his way.

They left for the bathroom as soon as Draco had done so and all the while they were walking there Harry asked himself what he was doing.

He didn't _need_ to go, he just wanted to get out of there and it had seemed like the easiest excuse.

When they got there, Malfoy waited as Harry looked around, and the messy haired boy went straight to the sink, pulling the Slytherin along with him. The blond boy leaned on the cold tile wall and studied him avidly.

He rolled his sleeves up and turned the tap on, splashing water on his face over and over again. Trying to recompose himself and feel the air filing his lungs again.

"What's that?" Draco asked, before he could help himself. He had been staring at his rival and noticed, as the boy held onto the sink and looked up at the mirror that his hand was nasty-red with a few marks that from the distance seemed random.

"What's what?" Harry frowned, looking at him, his thoughts dissipating.

"That thing in your hand, obviously." He answered.

The Boy-Who-Lived stared at his hand, as though he had forgotten that the scar was there, and shook his head, standing straight once more. "It's just the mark left by a _toad._" He said sarcastically, not caring much what he said in front of Malfoy. After all, the Slytherin to him was nothing – and he was sure the feeling was mutual – and so it was as if he could say anything without being worried (…). Funny, there were things that you fought to keep from your friends, but could care less if your enemies knew.

"It's your fault for getting into her way, " Draco said matter-of-factly, understanding the nickname at once – it wasn't really hard to make the association – "She can't really stand the sight of you."

"Well, it's mutual." He muttered.

"You know, that's the problem with you Gryffindors." The blonde said, nearly rolling his eyes.

"We exist?" Harry asked dryly since it seemed that, to Umbridge, it was all it took.

"No, you insist on saying and doing the wrong things at the wrong time and getting fucked because of it just out of a misplaced sense of righteousness."

"It's called fighting for someone and standing up for what you think is right, but of course someone from _your _lot wouldn't know a thing about that since you're too busy back stabbing each other and butting into other people's lives." He retorted, full of steam.

Draco wasn't sure if the Boy-Who-Lived was an idiot or if he was just playing the part too well since the day he was born. How daft could one _get_? After all, he knew that Potter was well aware of the Death Eaters – which to the Gryffindor highly qualified as _his_ lot – and if _that_ was not fighting for what they believed him, he didn't know what was. Sure, Slytherins were more worried about themselves most of the time, but they did care for others, they just didn't risk their necks because of it.

"Right, well, I hope that detention will feel at home with all the other ones you've got." He answered, not bothering to defend himself.

He looked at Harry's hand again, he was closer this time and so it was easier to see what was on the back of it. He was pretty sure that there was something written on it. Acting without thinking, like he had been doing for most of the time he spent around the Golden Boy he grabbed his hand, curiosity driving his body the way it wanted to, and looked at it with a frown on his face.

"I must not tell lies?" He asked arching his platinum-blond eyebrow.

Harry was so surprised by the gesture that he didn't even pull his hand away like he had when Hermione had asked him about it. He just tried to say something, but no words came out, it was just that the moment was too weird for his head to register.

"Who did this pathetic attempt to heal it? Not even Pomfrey is that bad with healing spells." He said with disgust, looking at the ugly scars. His wand was out before he had finished his phrase, Harry mimicked his action at once though – that's what paranoia does to a person.

"It was Hermione, now put that thing away." He ordered at once, pointing his wand at the boy.

"The Mudblood, of course," He said, as though expecting it, "I'm just going to do a much better job than she did, Potter. And please, as if I would hex you while we have a magical bond, I could be in the bad end of it too, but of course I didn't expect you to know that." He pointed out logically.

"Thanks, I'll pass." He said, but as he did it he was already feeling something soothing creeping up his hand.

He could see the borders around each curve of the words he had written closing. The skin become less angry and the pain went with it. When the magic stopped all he could see was a faint outline of the phrase that had once been there.

He didn't know what to say, like when Malfoy had helped him write his first essay, since a 'thank you' seemed too foreign. So he just said nothing and asked himself, at the same time, how the Slytherin could know a non verbal spell already when they'd be learning it in sixth year only.

He settled for just giving a weird nod back to the blond and walking towards the exit… they still had their parchments to finish.

"Where are you going?" The blonde seeker asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I'm going back to the library." Harry answered matter-of-factly, it _was_ sort of obvious.

"And we came here because…?"

He shrugged, motioning towards the sink, and Malfoy just rolled his eyes, following him out.

--

Once again free of the bond, and once again – however odd it might look from an outsider – choosing to stand each other for more time than necessary, all it took was Harry's reminder - "So… you won yesterday." - and they were on the field without even having to ask each other about it.

It was the previous night all over again: speed, no worries, no thoughts, no detentions, no Voldemort, no nothing. And he knew it, he knew as soon as he had mounted his broom that he was lost. He had lost to this addiction, and no matter how he looked at it… it was a hard fact. However unbelievable it might seem, the time he'd be looking forward to the most in every single the day for the next week and a half was the detention he'd share with his Draco Malfoy.

--

**A.N:**

Yey big chapter :D

-Everyone is asking about Remus, yeah, I know you guys miss him…buuuut he won't show up for..some time lol, please hold on

**Answer to Reviews**:

**Fantasyfan4ever:** Ohh you'll see soon :DD I will!! don't worry :D Thanks!

**Moony73:** :D hey! Ahhh they didn't see each other anymore that day hehehe They'll play again in other detentions :P Yep, to each other they're gonna be 'escape rotes' sort of, I loveee this kind of 'accomplices' relationships :P

I think the whole war thing and 'sides' takes everything to a different level on the 'violence' matter, so yeah :P I can't fight that hehe. I have to say, I'm not sure if The Guardian was my favorite to write anymore hahah, though this story is much less known and read (I think) I think it's got a more intense plot, I enjoy writing it more XD.

Yess incentive for me -dances- Here is the next one :D

Kisses! (and thanks for the wonderful comments on DA:))

**Nenifer121:** Yep, in quidditch they definitely speak the same language hehe. Ohhh people are trying to murder me because of the delay on Remmie/Siri action, but I have to say, honestly, that it's not gonna happen much soon :XX I have to sort out the draco/harry thing first, but hold on!

**Miss-Janine:** Yess review XDD I loved making this :D Hhahahahah you've got it all sort out haven't you heheeheh :DD yep, that's about it -laughs- here it is!!

**GrlWithoutAName:** Thanks for reviewing the Guardian too :D And err... no, as I had said in the first chappie...this story really stands on its own hehehe but I'm glad you ended up reading both :P I hope you like this one too! Nhaa I couldn't have placed in slytherin :PP That would have changed the whole plot hehehe. Yeah, I know!! I hate it that molly did that u.u But she was full of prejudice in the canon story, so, yeah, I think she'd act like that :P Oppss Draco's gone death eater XD heheeh yep, they will be stuck together for loads of time now :P

**VampireBallerina:** Oh thank you! Woooww you've read them both in one day? I try really hard not to make things seem rushed :) I try to make them happen naturally, I'm glad you see it this way :) Err Remus... that's a whole different story hehe He'll show up.. eventually :P


	11. Chapter 8

Omg I'm so stupid! I actually submitted the chapter without putting anything in it LOL :PP please ignore it hahaha

Thanks to Hollee once again! And sorry about the delay! But chapter 12 is coming along already! I've half written it ;)

Jk owns them -.-

--

He entered quietly, his gentle pacing making no noise whatsoever. The room was really dark, but he knew it like the palm of his hand and so it was easy to move around.

He avoided the kitchen's chair, having entered through the back door, and continued his way towards the stairs.

It seemed like he had spent forever away from this place, when in reality it had been a mere week. And even the wards that had let him through seemed familiar around him.

He couldn't keep the silly smile off his face as he started heading up the stairs. It was a fact that he wasn't bearing good news, but the happiness of being 'home' was enough to keep those unpleasant thoughts off his mind – for the moment anyway.

He finally reached the door he had been anxious to see for the whole week and gently turned the knob, hearing the familiar creaking sound of it, and the sight that greeted him first was that of a wand pointed towards his chest.

One would think he'd be alarmed to say the least, but all he could do was smile even more as he recognized at once not just the wand, but the man holding it.

"Remus!" The man exclaimed, surprised, upon looking him in the eyes, his wand was lowered immediately.

"I'm back." Was all he managed to say, as his lover's arms came around him and his heart burst with joy at the contact.

"Oh, I missed you." The man repeated again and again, inhaling deeply the wonderful scent of his werewolf and running his fingers through the honey locks.

He only softened the embrace enough so he could bring their lips together, as though he needed it to convince himself that the lycanthrope was really there.

"I can't believe you're back." He murmured, their lips barely apart.

Remus lifted his arms and wrapped around the black haired man's neck.

"I _am_ back, love." He assured, smiling as though he thought that Sirius' fear was amusing.

They didn't talk for a few minutes, as if the physical distance had to be settled first and foremost. And only when they judged that enough kisses had been exchanged did they manage to speak more elaborate words.

"How come you're back? I thought you'd be away for another week." Sirius asked, taking a seat on the bed and keeping hold on his lover still.

"I'm… I am, I mean, ah it's a long story, Siri." He said finally. His being here was indeed a long story and he'd tell it when they had more time. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" He suggested, leaning in on the embrace, feeling the animagus' arms around his waist as he towered over him from the place he stood.

Sirius didn't even bother to argue, he was curious, but he missed his lover more than that and his curiosity would just have to wait a bit. It really didn't matter why Remus was back so early, the important thing was he was home.

"Ok." he said softly, stretching himself up and pulling Remus down so they could once again capture each other's lips.

The werewolf slowly climbed onto the bed, his body covering Sirius', their mouths always on the other's.

"I tried to make no noise as I came up." The honey-haired wizard started, as he felt his lover slowly begin to unbutton his shirt. "How'd you hear me? I thought you'd be sleeping."

"I was about to." The animagus answered matter-of-factly, pausing to pull his shirt over his head, his body as well as Remus' was acting as though it had a life of its own. "But then I heard someone moving outside, you scared me, you know?" He said, his mouth travelling around the lycanthrope's jaw

All he heard was a soft moan coming from the man; it was undeniable how they felt like _home_ to each other.

"Just like you to be so paranoid." Remus teased, finally ridding himself of his heavy robe.

"Only when you so cruelly abandon me like this." Sirius said with his usual drama, grinning like he hadn't for the last week.

--

A lot like it had occurred last Friday, Draco begun the day by receiving an owl from his father, and once again the letter required his presence for the weekend. It made him sigh and wonder… it could both be an order from the Dark Lord himself, or it could just be Lucius wishing for yet another demonstration of his will. And he couldn't be sure which option made him more uneasy…

Fortunate, yet strangely, enough his mind hadn't wandered much towards said subjects, for the last couple of days. And he had quietly awarded the deed to the nearly suicidal games he had been sharing with one of the people he despised the most.

As a matter of fact, he knew that the Boy-Who-Lived would be coming straight from Umbridge's detention that day and he was worried for their game. The DADA teacher couldn't wear the other seeker out or it'd be _him_ missing out!

He sat down at his table during breakfast, looking at the high table once or twice trying to capture his potions' teacher's eyes. He didn't have potions today so he wouldn't meet with Professor Snape as he wished. Well, he didn't have to actually meet the man; all he wanted was to know what Lucius' letter had been about. After all, if it had been the Dark Lord's request, his teacher would know something about it.

His glances also drifted to the Gryffindor's table, like it had been doing for the past few days. Potter looked a bit better than he had yesterday before their game. He didn't look as carefree as he had after they had just played, but that was to be expected what with having detention with Umbridge later that day.

That thought made him search the other boy's hand with his eyes. He wondered if it'd be all cut open today again…

--

Remus had managed to postpone 'The Talk' with Sirius until after they had breakfast, but he knew he could wait no longer. Especially when, though his lover didn't know it yet, he'd be leaving again once it became dark that day. He couldn't deny though, that he wanted to forget a bit about the war and just worry about spending time with the animagus.

They were now curled up on the couch, Remus with his back leaning on his lover's chest, both of them breathing in the same rhythm and making small affectionate gestures almost unconsciously.

"Harry is going mad for not hearing from you." Sirius said suddenly, wanting to bring up the topic, since Remus seemed unwilling to do it.

"What did you tell him?" The werewolf asked, worried.

"Nothing… it's not like I could tell him even if I wanted to. Everything that's going into Hogwarts is being checked. I tried to tell him using codes… but I'm not sure he understood it." The animagus answered, not bothering to hide his frustration.

"I rather he didn't know, really. Especially after what happened" Remus said, not explaining just yet.

"And exactly _what_ happened?" Sirius pressed, turning his lover's chin towards him so he could look him in the eyes.

"Well, nothing yet, actually" The werewolf answered sighing. He then sat up and turned around, facing the animagus properly. "I found the place Dumbledore sent me looking for, the werewolves are all together living in a community… sort of. While I was there I tried to convince them the best I could, I tried to show them I had a normal life and that they could too if they fought for it," he began "Ah, I'll tell you about that later, it's not important. The fact is I learned that Voldemort's planning something, but it's not as vague information as we had before. He's really on the move now, he knows how to get what he wants and he's got a plan going on."

"The secret weapon, you mean? He knows how to _get_ it… then it's something that already exists? He's not building it?" Sirius interrupted, frowning.

"No, whatever it is, he only has to go and get it. He has a card up his sleeve he didn't have before and I'm afraid of what it might mean. We have to be careful Siri, we have to warn the others so they can all be aware of it. We don't know where the attack might be coming from, we could be fooled… and we can't afford to make a mistake…" He said, all of his phrases as vague as the first one. "I'm afraid… because of Harry, I've been thinking and…" He paused, trying to figure out how to say it "I think that he is it…"

Sirius frowned, not sure if he understood it.

"It? The weapon? You think that Harry is the weapon? How could that be?"

"I don't know, I'm… I'm not sure. Is just that… every clue leads back to him and…"  
He shook his head, he really wanted to dismiss the possibility. "You know how Voldemort can twist people's minds. What if he talks Harry into doing something? Something that would put, not only him, but everyone around him in danger? Harry has many people he loves, and you know he'd do anything to save them."

Sirius shook his head, unconvinced.

"It makes no sense Rem, what could Harry do that Voldemort himself couldn't?" The black-haired one reasoned.

"I don't know…" The lycanthrope responded, sighing . "But… I can't think of anything powerful he could get his hands on and use to cause even more chaos then he already is. And Harry _means_ something to him, he's tried to get him killed for the past four years… I don't know why he wouldn't try it once more. This time with a whole different approach…" He explained, realizing that no matter what his reasoning was confusing. "It's all I know, and it's the reason I came back… We've got something solid on our hands, we can't let anything go by unnoticed… Talk to Harry, ask him about everything, ok?"

However puzzled he still was, Sirius nodded. "Does this mean you're going back?" He asked, looking at his lover with an understanding look, however painful it was as well.

All the werewolf could do was smile weakly and shrug. "I'm sorry… I wish I didn't have to…" His voice sounded as soft as his smile. "But they know things, they hear things, and Greyback brags too much for his own good… he always lets something slip. I wouldn't go if I didn't have to, but… I really do." He said, reaching for Sirius' hand. "I promise I'll be back next week, ok?"

The midnight-haired wizard could clearly remember a conversation they had shared many years ago… about how he wouldn't go around looking for trouble, but that he'd fight with all he had if trouble came looking for him and the ones he loved. Remus was already doing so… and it was about time he accepted the situation too.

So, instead of saying what he really wanted, he just nodded and hugged his lover while he still could.

--

The Boy-Who-Lived didn't say much as they once again headed for the library, he kept his mouth shut as though clenching his teeth. And, when they were on the third floor Draco suddenly stopped, forcing the Gryffindor to do the same.

"What?" Harry finally asked, when his nemesis took too long to offer him an explanation.

Draco frowned, he wasn't quite sure, he just wanted to know why the other one was so quiet. In the end he bluntly asked.

"You're not saying anything, is it the after-effects of your encounter with the toad?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway, "Yes, as a matter of fact." He shrugged.

They became silent for a moment while all Draco could do was stare at the other boy's hand, as though mesmerized by it. Trying to figure out whether it held scars this day or not.

Harry read Malfoy's expression easily when he caught the blonde looking at him, and without saying anything he lifted his hand towards the Slytherin, his green eyes on the cold gray ones.

With a natural move, as though it was a common occurrence for him, the Slytherin had his wand out and was pointing it towards the angry red letters on the back of the boy's hand. As easy as that, the signs of a wound as well as the pain of it faded until the Gryffindor felt it no longer.

"Thanks…" He managed to say this time, unlike all others in the past.

He thought he heard the blonde say something but he couldn't make out what it was, so he just ignored it, looking avidly at the back of his hand. It was odd to have constant reminders of how skilled the other teen really was with complex magic.

--

They cut through the dark sky at an alarming speed. Everything was passing by them as a blur, Harry led the chase and Draco was right on his trail, speeding up even more so he could reach the other boy. Both had managed to, everyday, play even better then the day before. There was never 'the best' between them, they were on the same level, true rivals worthy of each other.

It seemed today was Harry's turn to win, he had managed – after catching the snitch just that moment – to win two out of three however tired he was from sitting around all day writing things down on a parchment.

But it didn't matter to him, or to the Slytherin either, who won. The important thing was being able to fly like this, to dare and challenge and, especially, to forget everything.

The snitch lay still now, between Harry's fingers, as the boy unceremoniously threw himself down on the grass in the middle of the pitch, looking up at the cold night. Not bothering to acknowledge his victory.

He heard a body collapse next to his, an irregular breathing sounding to his left and he felt complete.

He couldn't explain it. There was this feeling of righteousness he'd experience after having a game with Malfoy that was unlike anything else. It wasn't complicated; it wasn't something he needed to think about, it was just something he _felt_.

"Ah… everything could be this simple." Harry said, finding no need to explain himself as he breathed irregularly, the cold wind making the grass tickle his skin.

Draco smiled, however the other boy couldn't see it, agreeing profoundly. But then he just chuckled a bit.

"For everything to be this simple, there'd have to be no people in the world." He said matter-of-factly.

Harry mimicked his chuckle, "Sometimes, I wish that was so." He admitted.

It made the blonde, turn his head to the side so he would get a better look at the Gryffindor's expression. "You?" He asked skeptically, "Would you even get rid of Granger and the Weasel?" He doubted.

The Boy-Who-Lived felt himself smile as he answered. "Yeah, sometimes I would."

His smile had nothing to do with the question, or the answer, or his friends. It was brought on by the realization that he could say anything. Malfoy and he were strangers to each other. They didn't care about the other's opinion, nor did they have to measure up to expectations, they had no duties.

It wasn't like sharing with a friend or someone you cared about. With the Slytherin, he didn't have to weigh his words, he had no fear of saying something that stung and had no feelings he'd be afraid to hurt, nothing.

"Sometimes, it's like they expect me to not have changed. I'm not sure they want, or know how to deal with what I've become. It gets tiresome to hold my temper all the time, it's like they want me to act as though nothing was bothering me, when a bunch of things are." He explained however he did not have to.

"Well, unfortunately we live in a world where appearances have to be kept. It's not a matter of who you are or what you want or feel. It's a matter of what you let people know and think about you." The blonde said as though reciting a mantra.

Who'd guess that out of everyone he knew, it was the boy lying beside him right now that understood what he said the most?

He'd voice nothing of the sort, he'd say not a thing to let Malfoy know how deep they were entering Harry's mind with this short conversation… because he didn't need to. He could feel the weird connection they shared at the moment, it was unlike the physical bond they were obligated to share. It was rather like they were two different people who shared the same… mind.

They both were surprised at their conversation once it had begun, but they just ignored that feeling. If either of them pointed out the obvious oddness in this scene, it could break the magic that was going on. And that was something neither would be able to stand, for they so desperately needed the person beside them, no matter who they were.

"It's just unfortunate to have built up someone all your life, no matter if you've done it unconsciously, just to realize you're turning into something else. " Draco said in a near whisper.

"And that there's nothing you can do about it… you just…" Harry added, shrugging softly.

"… don't want to let down the ones you know." The blonde finished for him, proving the immense bond between them.

Silence followed as they both became overwhelmed by what had just happened. And, most importantly, as they felt magic rushing through their bodies. This… whatever it was that they shared, it was actually trigging magic.

--

**A.N**

So yeah, stupidities apart lol here it is hehehe I liked this chapter, it was sort of hard to make -.- but it came out alright :P It was a bit rushed, but I'm a crazy person. I either rush things or slow them down too much, but anyway :P

**Answer to Reviews:**

Omg, what is the problem with me today? I effing lost the file where all answer to reviews was oo I've no idea where it is and no idea who exactly I didn't answer yet! Ok, so I'll answer again and try to guess who is it that hasn't been answered yet -.-LOL :PPP

**Kailany-Aurora:** Wow, you've read it all so fast XDD that's scary heheh. I'm so glad you liked it this much! Thank you for reading both stories :)

**GrlWithoutAName:** I couldn't do that to sirius, it'd kill him :P Yep now harry and draco are all friennndsss...not -laughs- thanks for all the reviews!!

**Fantasyfan4ever:** I hate them both, I hate umbridge more, but anyway :P Things will look up..hopefully -laughs-

**Emman: **I have a thing about taking my time, and so things do happen slowly :) It's really a matter of style and probably won't change easily. Thank you for reading anyway :)

**Kailany-Aurora: **Hhahahah I laughed so hard when I thought that line up. It came up in a conversation between me and my friends about prejudice and stuff. Then add werewolves prejudice to the mix and you get that line hheheh XD Thank you very much :) I hope you keep enjoying it!

I think that's everyone, I'm sorry if I didn't answer you. Let me know! :P

Keep reviews coming! Thanks!!


	12. Chapter 9

Errr, I've just gotten back from a trip -.- I'm so tired! I've been buried with college things and with reading Eclipse and Breaking Dawn (it's from the Twilight Saga) if you haven't read that, do!! It's really good! I'll probably be fanfic-ing that way soon XD

Well this chap is just…..blah

But errr please read and review it anyway, just to make me happy! Lol

Me no own. You no sue :D Everyone's happy!

--

He left for the manor as soon as he had had breakfast, his Dark Mark had not once stung and so – although he hadn't spoke to his professor – he was guessing he was being requested by Lucius and not their Lord.

His father spent the whole day out, and so all Draco could do was wander around the manor. He read in the library, requested food from the elves, did homework in advance and ended up sleeping a bit out of sheer boredom.

Night came at last and the Malfoy's patriarch came along with it. He seemed especially smug today, as though he had accomplished a great deed or was about to experience something great.

"Father." Draco greeted, in the tone he used when he refused to acknowledge his father's superiority. He wasn't as eager to be here today as he had been last week…

"Draco." The man nodded back, those cunning eyes smiled in the same sadistic way he did. "I'll get straight to the point, since I'm sure you had all day to sit around doing nothing… " He said in an accusing tone that made his son want to go barmy. "I've got an assignment for you today." He started. "You can think of it as… training for the real thing." Malfoy senior said vaguely.

The blonde boy made sure to stand tall, no matter how the older man was looking at him, and nodded.

"Well, I feel you'll understand it all much better if I show you rather then explain it." Lucius continued. "So come along, to the dungeons."His words drifting as he turned his back to the boy and left the room.

Draco wouldn't admit it, but the idea of the dungeons made him shiver a bit. No matter what one could think, being crucio'ed wasn't something anyone could get _used_ to. But, using reason, he was nearly sure it'd be nothing of the sort. Lucius liked to impose himself, to show off his power, he never repeated the same show twice.

When they reached the dungeons Draco started to hear faint noises, they were strange high pitched sounds that reached his ears again and again, however soft they were.

He frowned, wondering what it could mean, already preparing himself to deal with whatever it was. This time, his father could really have brought a creature for him to fight, or something alike, that'd emit such cry.

His father looked at him one last time before opening the heavy doors.

The room was dimly lit by the torches on the wall and a couple of men were in front of one of the cells. Draco wasn't sure if they were guarding something or tormenting it through the bars.

The soft sound came again, a cry, and the blonde boy wasn't sure his imagination had run wild or if that noise was really…

He approached the men, both of which turned around to look at him briefly and then at his father. At Lucius' nod they moved out of the way, allowing the Malfoy heir to finally see what was captive in the cell.

And he found himself looking at the frightened eyes of a child.

--

"Why are you making that face?" Ron asked, looking over his best mate's shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the letter he was holding.

Harry made a noise as though to say he didn't really hear the question, he was too focused on the words before him. Only when he had scanned the whole message twice did he look up and tune back to the world.

"…Dad came back" He finally said, though – to Ron – his tone didn't seem to match the news.

"And that's bad… how?" the red-head asked, sitting down beside him.

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed, pocketing the letter. "He's gone again. Off to meet with the other werewolves."

Ron's mouth turned into an 'o' as he tried to put on his best supportive face.

"He barely said anything in this… " The black-haired one muttered, then made a frustrated sound. "I can't believe how messed up everything is right now! I can't even talk to my bloody parents because of that Umbridge woman controlling the mail."

"You need to relax a bit mate, you're too worried ya'know? Your dad can manage, you know that."

But he didn't, he didn't accept that his father was out there exposing himself and, on top of it all, probably sharing the same grounds as the monster who gave him the curse in the first place.

Hermione choose that moment to appear out of nowhere and, loudly, take a seat beside her boyfriend.

"I hate to say this, Harry, but Ron's right." She said, proving she had been listening to at least part of their conversation. "Mr. Lupin isn't impulsive, he thinks before he acts and he's not likely to get himself into trouble. I know you're worried, but you should give him more credit." she argued.

The messy haired one only mumbled something that should have been. "I give him enough credit." Then he remembered that the letter contained another piece of important information. "And he tried to tell me about something… it was through codes so I'm not really sure, but I think there's trouble coming up. He said he found out things while staying with his 'friends'."

The bushy-haired witch had a frown already, wondering what it could be. Ron looked at the fire place as though his mind was wondering elsewhere. "An attack, you mean?" He asked, turning to other boy.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, it could be. And Voldemort _has_ been a lot happier lately… I think things are looking up for him. He's got a plan going on, I can tell."

"Then we have to be extra careful." The girl said at once, her serious eyes set on figuring out the new situation.

They sat in silence after that for a minute or so, each lost in their own private thoughts. They only looked up when Hermione's expression changed and she stood up hastily. "Oh, DA! That's why I came here, come along you guys." She remembered, already taking steps towards the door.

Harry was the last one to move, he was still thinking about the letter… he knew something bad was coming.

--

"What? Wait!" Was all he managed to yell at the closing door, his father was already gone.

He could still hear the gate minutes after it had been closed behind his back, it was as though it had become a constant ringing sound in the back of his mind.

_Kill it_.

That had been the precise order he had received from Lucius before the man casually left, locking him inside the dimly illuminated room with the muggle girl.

He had briefly said something about Draco having to control his emotions and do anything that was asked of him as well. But the teen could barely remember that part. Or the other one which explained how this child came to be here, however he unconsciously acknowledged them both.

He couldn't turn away from that pair of eyes that looked back at him through tears. And the look they gave him was enough to make his heart skip beats. Killing… he had really been requested to kill… to take a life for the first time. It seemed so surreal at the moment that one second he was up in his room waiting for Lucius to come home and then he was down here, with the task of becoming a murderer. It seemed so unreal fact that he didn't manage to quite grasp the situation entirely.

_He had to kill someone._

And it was only now, when he was face to face with a to-be victim, that he understood that it wouldn't be quite like he imagined. Above all, he had never… he never thought it'd be this hard. He thought it'd be as simple as… the flick of a wand together with the speaking of a couple of words. But it wasn't, it might be in the technical sense of it, but not on the whole.

It wasn't a matter of magic and ability; it was a matter of principles, moral, or the distortion of both.

It was true he hated the mere idea that one day his culture and traditions would be lost, that everything his ancestors had built would crumble from the constant mixing with another _kind_. He hated that he had to treat these _outsiders_ as though they were just like him, worthy as he was to study the subtle art of magic. He really _did_ want to help make a world where only people like him, aware of what it really meant to be a wizard, entered the halls of Hogwarts and all other schools of wizardry across the globe.

It was one thing to want that, it was one thing to fight for it, to show people his point of view and eliminate those who dared stand in the way. It was another thing entirely to invade a home in the darkness of the night to kidnap a child who wasn't even _aware_ that the wizarding world existed - let alone part of the group tainting it.

And it was towards said child Draco was pointing his wand, at that very moment.

This was stupid, this was…

His father wasn't trying to test him, he wasn't trying to gain proof that Draco would be able to take a life should he need to, or be ordered to. He was being sadistic. How in the name of Merlin would the death of this girl help their cause at all? This was just for sport and Draco didn't know what to do about it.

"This is crazy." He muttered to himself, still unable to look away from the pair of honey-colored eyes that trembled with fear.

His grip on the wand tightened and he clenched his teeth tight. He wondered if taking part in this war to fight for what he thought right would slowly morph him into someone who had no morals… He wondered if there'd be other people unrelated to the war he'd have to murder along the way. And he wondered as well, about what would happen if they won… would they aim for actually _destroying_ muggles all together?

On the other hand, if he didn't do it now… The Dark Lord would think him to be useless… to be someone weak who couldn't kill. He was sure the man wouldn't understand the subtle difference between his willingness to kill anyone and to kill those who oppose their progress.

_He had to do it_.

He swallowed hard, trying to get his emotions under control, he could do it! He had trained all his life to able to do something like this. He could… he could.

He pointed his wand at her again, the trembling in his hand wouldn't stop. "Av… Avad-" he started, but his voice just wouldn't come out anymore.

There were parents looking for her, she had thoughts, a past and feelings. She had a life ahead of her. She felt fear and pain just like everyone else… and he'd be a murderer… he'd… be a _murderer_.

"Damn it!" He cursed. His reason and emotions were fighting a grand battle inside of him.

"Where's my mommy?" The little girl finally dared ask, as though she was thinking Draco to be more inoffensive.

That seemed to do it for him, it had taken that phrase to make him acknowledge it. This was the point of it… if he didn't manage to kill the girl in front of him… it'd mean he was letting his emotions control him. It was unacceptable. He was better than this, this was just another step he had to climb so he could reach the top… it didn't mean anything.

There wasn't a person in front of him, there _wasn't_, there was a task and he had to face it as such.

"Ava..da Ked-davra" he said, trying to sound resolved, but his voice wavered and nothing but frustrated sparkles came out of his wand.

'_If you do it, you've got to mean it._' His father's voice echoed through his mind.

He breathed in heavily and tried not to think about it.

_'__I can do it… I can mean it_' He tried to convince himself.

He started focusing on feelings of the past. On the anger he had felt towards his father many times before, the frustration he felt towards the world, all the countless negative feelings he nurtured for Potter and his bunch…

He let, purposely, all those feelings build up inside of him and it wasn't hard to feel enraged by those memories. It wasn't exactly mastering feelings, it was twisting them around and using them as he pleased. No matter what, it was good enough. Suddenly it seemed that no girl was in front of him, but in her place there were the ghosts of his life, all of which he wanted to eliminate.

This time the spell left his lips smoothly and clearly.

"Avada Kedavra!"

--

He sat on the window still, staring at the night outside, it disturbed him to admit it…but he knew it was true. He felt empty and… bored.

One week, that was all it had taken for him to become addicted to the blonde, mere five days. And where was his escape route now that he needed it? Where was he…? He needed to hide out at _their world_ so he could forget this one, he wanted – like he had all those nights before – to forget it once again.

He couldn't quite place what it was, besides the Slytherin's absence, which seemed odd. But he knew, in the back of his mind, that something was wrong. Not wrong in the something-dangerous-is-out-to-get-me sort of way – that would be considered normal, really – but he knew he had missed something. A fact in his day didn't quite fit the logical picture and he couldn't put his finger on it… he hated the feeling of forgetting something important!

He sighed, wishing his body and mind's control felt less alien to him. Wanting to, somehow, feel like he ruled his own actions and feelings.

His anger did nothing to prevent the slow and familiar feeling of a sudden vision that was coming. And however sudden it was, he did nothing to fight it… seriously, how worse could it get these days anyway? Hell, It could even _help_ him to know what was going on Voldemort's psychopathic mind.

Things seemed really different this time though… he saw through the man's eyes, as always, but it felt foreign to him… like this wasn't his usual watching place.

For one, he couldn't really see things clearly like the flashes that came from the Dark Lord. These images were blurred, they were wrong, not meant for his eyes.

His emotions started to mix with those of his host and he was confused, the feelings were not the usual either.

He felt disgust towards something, towards someone. Also, there was fear, desperation and compassion that were being shoved inside the darkest of places inside the person's heart.

He could barely make out what he was seeing. Unlike the emotions that were easy, unblocked, his vision was nearly all gone because of the darkness of the room around him.

He thought he heard something, it was a faint sound, but still… it was there. All of a sudden there was a flash of green light he knew all too well. It was easy enough to guess what that sound had been seconds before.

Shaking his head, he made no more effort to see anything. Where ever he was and whoever his host was, he needed no explanations to understand that all he'd see if he could would be someone's corpse.

Then the soft, yet characteristic, sound of someone's sobs started to echo through the air. He must have just killed whomever in front of a loved one, or in front of a future victim who was waiting to follow in the same fate.

He wasn't sure though, he was still deprived from his eyesight.

But it soon made sense, it didn't matter he couldn't see a thing, because he learned that _he_ was the one shedding those tears. He was devastated by something… he had been hit with realization so violently, he could barely keep his knees from giving in under him.

What had he done…? What had he done?!

He was roughly pulled from that reality, that body and those foreign feelings. Even that was unlike what usually happened to him, he didn't drift slowly back to his own self. It seemed he had just been woken up by having a large bucket of icy water being thrown on him.

He felt a warm drop run down his face and he lifted his fingers up to touch it. He was really crying, unlike all the times before, the sadness still lingered. It was as thought everything that had just happened had happened to _him_.

He curled up unconsciously, feeling like his legs had been knocked out from underneath him, as though there was nothing to grasp. He felt lost. And he knew that, no matter who the murderer from that strange vision had been, they were right now feeling the exact same thing.

--

**A.N:**

Ok this chapter was just…yuck. I hate it ok? End of story LOL Ok, fine, I don't _hate_ it, but as you can all see…nothing actually _happened_. Well, action _is_ coming, so please hold on lol XD

**Answer to Reviews:**

**fantasyfan4ever:** always the first to review hehehe :P Thanks!!

**Airlady:** thank you ;) I try really hard to make it that way! Glad you like it :D

**Hendrick248848:** here it is!

**Moony73:** Omg, no, seriously... you scare me duddette -laughs- I mean, you understand -everything- don't you? LOLOLOLOL The whole remus-is-being-impersonated thing? I was feeling it throughout the chapter hehehehehehe I can't believe someone would grasp something so subtle -hugs you- aren't you just something? But ahmmm, I won't say anything hehe you'll figure it out :DD The harry-draco thing...I felt I should rush things up a bit, and yeah, some things were a bit off, but hopefully it'll all fit in the bigger picture :P

hahah review as you wish XDD Harry acts stupid XD specially around other people lol. The violence thing, yeah, this chapter shows a lot of what you said. Draco is changing because he's realizing how things really work :) I'll let you in on a secret :P The Lucius-Draco relationship is the only I like to write the most :) it's really 'personal' sort of. But it's kinda shadowed a bit for now, I'll show more of it later :P

Definately! 2 Moony reviews in one day makes me want to wriiiite :DDD But I can't LOL, I've got a job interview tomorrow and it's late here heheh gotta sleep lol.

Anyway, thank you very much again! I love your reviews -hugs-

**rosenotrosi: **Thank you very much :) Hunnn kill Sirius eh? I wonder...:P hahah Can't tell you that can I? Here is the chappie! Thanks!

**Medicinal Biscuit:** I'm glad! thank you! :DDD

**Illyra: Thank** you :D I guess it was the easiest way to bring them together hehe :PPP I'm glad it came out ok! -kisses-

**Kailany-Aurora: **Thank you!

**Hollee: **You're VIP, so you get answered by email XDDD hahahha ; -hugs you-


	13. Chapter 10

Yeyeye This is the beta'ed version now!! :D much better!

Read away!

Anyway, you know the drill , school papers, tests… no life for me yey -.-

Jk owns them!

--

_'Write it_' the voice ordered clearly, like it had been doing for the past few days. _'Let them know, in your own words, that you are fine._'

Right, that's what he had to do… he had to write the letter, send it to his family, he was fine.

He repeated the order in his head again and again like a mantra, as he grabbed the quill and placed it over his parchment.

Of course he had to let them know he was ok! Or else they would worry, Sirius especially, and then what? The mad animagus might just go around looking for him! And Remus remembered the first order very clearly, _'D__on't let them suspect _anything.'

He didn't know how the voice had gotten inside his head, or who was speaking to him. All that he knew was that he had no will to fight it, that it was absolute law. He _had_ to do as it wished. And, even if he wanted, he wouldn't have been able to reason with it, because there was a great sense of numbness taking a hold of his body ever since he started hearing the commands. It was like his limbs didn't answer to him anymore, instead, they answered the voice.

_Sirius_,

He started, and then began writing in his own way, letting his lover know that everything with the werewolves was well. He made sure to remember the precise moments when he needed to address the black-haired man one way or another. Also, he included his son in the letter and with studied precision he managed to sound worried enough about the boy's state of mind.

'_Now, tell them through your usual codes that you heard more information about the mysterious upcoming attack and that you think it'll be taking place sometime next week.'_ The voice continued, once he was done with the first request.

Once again, like a mindless doll, Remus did what it asked of him and then the letter was off.

The werewolf had been in this place for over a week now. He had gotten here by following a lead – that turned out to be false – about where the other wolves were gathering. The whole point had been to 'recruit' them, call them over to fight for the _good_ side or at least stop them from fighting for the Dark Lord. But now, none of that mattered in his head anymore, actually he didn't even remember that. All he cared about right now was being the most fundamental piece in the plan that was to be carried out the following week.

A plan that was out to eliminate every single person he loved in this world.

--

"Dray! Aren't you listening to me?" A high pitched voice asked, annoyed.

He lifted his head up, turning it the wrong way before he actually found where the sound had come from.

Pansy was frowning at him, a pout on her face, she was obviously demanding attention. But he was feeling so detached that he couldn't bring himself to even pretend to care.

"Well?" She pressed, looking a bit worried now. It made him wonder what she was seeing in his expression.

"I'm going to class." He said with a tone that even surprised himself, he sounded like those transfigured dolls that repeated phrases over and over again.

"What? But you haven't even touched any food!" She said, gesturing to his plate that was as empty as when he had arrived for breakfast.

He'd have muttered something like 'not hungry', but he didn't bother… in the end, he just stood up and left the hall with his things.

He didn't even know how long he wondered through the castle… he found himself looking around the place and feeling as though he didn't belong there anymore. The feeling of having his world turned upside down was now painfully constant. He wasn't even sure how to deal with people anymore… what was it that he used to do with his friends again?

He ended up late for History of Magic, no matter how early he had left for 'class'.

Binn's voice didn't even reach the conscious level of his mind, let alone the deep, hidden, unconscious one he was hiding in right now.

_I could have run_. _I could have stopped… I could have just… _

He couldn't get her out of his mind, he hadn't slept since he had done it… she wouldn't let him. She would be crying inside his head, her parents would be losing their sanity, she'd beg, she'd run… and he could do nothing now.

She was gone, her life had been taken away from her…

_I'm a murderer._

That was a phrase that came up a lot in his head, it was an accusation, it was the fact that changed everything. The moment he spoke that curse, he killed a part of himself. The rest, almost nonexistent, carefree part of him was destroyed… nothing he once cared about mattered anymore.

Voices would speak to him throughout the day, he'd feel some of them approaching him, but he didn't leave the sanctuary of his mind. He all but dragged himself through each painful minute, expecting hell to break loose at any moment and for his punishment to come.

But then there was that shock, that bolt of magic that manage to reach inside. Something finally managed to make him _open_ his eyes and look up.

He saw the pair of green eyes looking his way, their owner was walking past him headed the way he himself should have been going. His breath got caught in his breath, that person seemed to see past everything when he looked at him. He knew.

He fought the urge to just grab the boy's robes and force him to turn back, to say something. Instead, he turned around and headed the right way. Remembering, faintly, that now was potions' lesson.

He didn't want to see his professor, he was in no condition of dodging the man's legilimens attacks, but he'd have to deal with him later that day anyway. So he entered the dungeons and took a seat in his usual place, the last thing he wanted was to draw even _more_ attention.

If Snape knew something, he didn't show it, he taught as he always did, sparing Draco a glance here and there. The man was concerned about the way he _looked_ – which probably was no better than the ghosts that walked up and down the hall – rather than about something he had done.

Draco made sure to leave the classroom before his godfather could even think about protesting, or worse, hold him back for a little _chat_. Yeah, that'd have played out well…

Lunch came eventually, and the Slytherin didn't go to great hall this time since he knew he wasn't going to eat anyway… Instead, he used the fact he was already in the dungeons as an excuse for heading back to his dorm.

He had three hours until his next class…

He felt like utter crap as the fatigue of the last couple of days caught up with him. Not eating and not sleeping really did shake a person up. But he wasn't one to accept losing control, even in a situation like this where he seemed completely out of his mind. He had been determined, when he had gotten back, to at the very least recover his ability to _think_ clearly. And, yes, he had failed until that point, what with making no contact with anything outside the walls of his mind. But he had done one _right_ thing that morning!

He reached inside his trunk and felt around until a cold, smooth recipient brushed against his fingers. He grabbed it and lay back down in the sloppy way he had been doing moments before.

_Dreamless sleep potion_

A gulp of this and there'd be no girl, no resentment, no fear, no confusion, no turmoil… it would be land of the unconscious for Draco and he'd appreciate every minute of it.

--

He was still thinking about the half-dead blonde boy he had watched the whole day when he reached the Potions Classroom at night. Unlike it usually was, Draco had gotten there before him and was talking in rushed voices with their professor. The conversation died down as soon as he walked in and he fought the urge to roll his eyes, it wasn't as if he wanted to know what those two were up to. Ok, he did, but they didn't know that.

Snape cast the bond once again and this time Harry didn't even feel it, being used to it as he was.

"I want you back here when you're done." The professor said in a low voice, addressing the Slytherin specifically.

"I won't have time to stay, I've got other things to do." Was all the blonde answered, shooting him a glance and following after the Gryffindor.

Harry hoped, for his own sanity, that the 'things' Draco had to do involve him and the Quidditch field; he was itching for their game.

In the library, they took their usual table and sat side by side. Unconsciously or not, Malfoy sat quite close to him, as though leaning in trying to absorb a magic wave he was giving off. It usually bothered him nowadays to have someone stand that close, but the blonde was an exception to that as he was to everything else.

He wanted to ask him what today had been about, why the blonde looked like the dead walking around the castle. He felt he knew the reason, but it was just a faint feeling he chose to ignore.

He stopped in the middle of Asphodel Root properties and looked up to stare at his rival.

Draco was writing furiously down on the parchment as though it was a life-line, his expression determined and focused. It nearly over shadowed the fact he had dark circles under his eyes, eyes that looked completely void of life, as matter of fact. His hair looked all wrong, as though he hadn't carefully fixed it that morning like he usually did.

Harry even found himself comparing the boy to a faint imagine of his father from a long time ago, Remus had once looked like the dead walking around too. But that was before Sirius entered his life again.

He opened his mouth, the intent of asking what had happened was there, but he decided not to … he could ask it after their game.

Not half an hour later, the blonde dropped his quill onto the table and ran his hands through his hair with an expression Harry couldn't quite place.

"What?" The Boy-Who-Lived asked.

Draco let out a puff of air, as though the mere fact of the Gryffindor being by him was a large burden.

"Nothing, I'm done it's all." He said matter-of-factly. Leaning back on his chair, his leg brushing against the other seeker's in the process.

"Already? That was fast…" Harry commented, his voice wavering a bit because of the reminder that he was in contact with the other boy.

"I just want to get the hell out of here." The blonde murmured under his breath, closing his eyes altogether.

"Well, unfortunately I'm not done." It wasn't a sharp retort, he just said it like a fact, shrugging.

Draco could swear he was hearing the ticking of a distant clock, and he started to count the seconds as they went by. Now that he wasn't busy anymore, his mind started to wonder and it led back to the same thing it had been going to all day.

His clenched his hands into fists and tried to push the haunting image away, this was so tiring!

He stood up abruptly, angry at what he wasn't quite sure.

"Come on, let's go now." He said looking down at the confused Harry.

"…but I'm not done." He spoke, using a tone as though he was talking to something that might explode at any second.

Draco got the parchment he was writing on and looked over it, it was _nearly_ done… he memorized the writing quite carefully and cast a spell on himself before he sat back down with Harry's paper and began to write faster than he had done with his own.

Not a couple of minutes later he was up again, "Ok, you're done, let's go."

He frowned but murmured an 'okay', shoving everything that was his inside his bag. The bond was pulling at him since Draco was already at the door.

--

He could tell where the other boy was, he didn't know how, but as they twirled around the air he could as good as _feel_ Harry's presence behind him.

"Got ya!" He heard the Boy-Who-Lived yell as a gush of wind passed him. He could now see a gold and red blur up ahead.

He wasn't even sure this was about looking for the snitch anymore, in fact, he wasn't quite sure that's what he had been racing to find at all. But, however he wasn't too keen on catching it, he didn't ignore the golden fluttering up ahead. Harry had seen it too and so they both dived after it.

He was getting so good at this game that he noticed every little detail about it, and he knew before he even tried to grab the snitch, that Harry would be the one to capture it. The Gryffindor was faster and was paying more attention today.

But he didn't give up; instead, he started to stand up on his broom like he had done the first time they played. He was going to leap after it.

They were over the lake now and so it made it all easier. He assumed the position and with his eyes locked on the golden ball he jumped. His calculations had been indeed correct though and just as he did that, the other seeker managed to get the snitch.

He started falling and was well aware of it. He knew he could break his fall or reach for his broom, he had the ability to do both, but he simply chose not to. And so a large splashing sound was heard as his body broke though the dark water of the lake.

The other seeker, who had been focused entirely on winning their game came after him at full speed when he saw what had happened. He didn't seem to think much either, as he let go of his broom in mid air and jumped in after the Slytherin.

He didn't see a thing as he felt the cold water on his skin, but he could tell that the blonde was there. "Malfoy?" He asked when he finally managed to resurface; it made him _very_ uncomfortable to remember there were loads of strange little creatures just below his feet.

He looked around, over the troubled surface of the lake, fighting to keep himself from going under at the same time. Ok, no one could hold their breath for this long… where the hell was he?

He was startled when he felt a cold hand grab a hold of his robes; it was so white it looked corpse-like in the moonlight. He had to fight even more to keep himself above the surface as the hand used him for support to come up.

A gasp was heard and Malfoy was there again, his face red and his eyes looking much more alive than they had the whole day.

"You daft?!" Harry couldn't help but ask, noticing at the same time how his breathing – as irregular as it was – seemed to match the Slytherin's one.

"_You_ are for jumping in after me." Draco retorted matter-of-factly. "It's not like I can't swim, Potter."

"You could have drowned anyway, there are all sort of nasty things in here, you know?" this came more as a murmur; he knew the other seeker was right. But he had acted on impulse!

"Well, I felt like jumping. Merpeople aside, that is." He said, as he started to swim slowly towards the shore.

Harry said nothing; maybe he wouldn't have understood why someone would jump into a cold lake like this one in normal situations. But he did understand. Apart from being wet and cold, he felt even livelier. Falling from such height into the unknown was as thrilling as their usual suicidal moves.

When they left the water, suddenly the breeze they usually loved seemed unbearable.

"Was it this cold out here before?" Harry asked, feeling shivers run down his spine.

"Use a heating charm if you can't take it" the Slytherin said matter-of-factly as he closed his eyes and lay on the grass. The temperature didn't seem to bother him.

That was when things started getting a little odd for the Boy-Who-Lived…

He stared down at his detention-mate who looked as though he didn't belong to this world. His hair fell around his head clashing with the green bellow, his face had a blush from the cold and his expression was unreadable.

He felt a pull like nothing he had experienced before, whatever happened, he couldn't get himself to stop looking at the other boy. It seemed as though, for that moment... he gravitated towards the blonde.

There were strange emotions that filled his heart, ones that didn't belong to him. And he knew well to whom they did. How was that happening?

Malfoy lifted his eyelids and the silver eyes sought his own.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He wasn't referring to Harry staring, the Gryffindor knew that much. He was referring to the unexplainable magic pull that was opening their minds to the other.

He didn't answer, Draco knew he didn't know, there was no need to tell him that.

And he didn't even care… not at the moment, not when something so beautiful was stealing his ability to think. All he could think about was that he wanted to touch the Slytherin, to touch that pale skin that had acquire a bit of color because of the cold. Find out if his hair would really feel as soft as they looked, if his lips were as cold was Harry's were right now.

And specially, he wanted to know about that pain. That emptiness that was inside of the boy, it was so intense it made Harry cringe.

Draco couldn't believe it… he was looking back at the Golden Boy unable to make any sense of what was happening. He felt the same pull as the other did and couldn't get himself to think of anything else just as the other seeker was.

Was he shutting himself away from the world so much that he'd turn to his own enemy because of an illusionary world they created for a couple of hours?

He didn't care.

At that moment, he didn't care why he was gravitating around Harry, or why things didn't need to make sense when in the boy's presence. He cared about the fact that his thoughts about the weekend's events were not plaguing him. In fact, there were no weekend events whatsoever; there was nothing in their world but the two of them.

He realized, though, that, no matter if it was haunting him or not, it was opened for the other boy to see. As well as anything else the Gryffindor wanted to explore in his mind.

"It was you…" Harry murmured all of a sudden, the green still looked into his intently. "That's what's wrong. You killed someone."

--

**A.N:**

Errr I have very awful comments about this chap, so… I'm not going there hahah

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Nenifer121:** Odd would definitely be right lol. Harry and Draco's relationship will be much more...open from now one :P You're welcome! :D Thanks the review!

**Fantasyfan4ever:** Hahaha really the end was interesting? XD I'm glad then heheeh Breaking dawn is the best book I've read...ever (you can even throw HP books into that). As a book standing on its own, it's brilliant, I can't believe someone managed to write something so good! And there are two major plot twists that keep you completely on the edge, attached to it XDD Thanks!!

**Hyper Hippie:** Hmmmmm read and find out XDDD Here it is! Thanks!!

**Miss-Janine:**Yeahhh, I felt bad for making him do so, but some things were just needed :XX PP Thanks! XD

**luckycharm9:** Actually, very soon XDD I take my time on doing these kind of things, but now is _the time_ XD Watch out for it :D

**Julie:** err...care to elaborate that? Lol

**Illyra:**It was a hard decision to make... But I'm really trying to make the whole thing play out as it would in 'real life'. I really do think he'd have gone through with it :P Thanks :P

**Airlady:**Lucius is an -- lolol hopefully Draco will recover :P

Please review! I wanna know what you guys are thinking!! Kisses!


	14. Chapter 11

Heeyyy Ok, I know I always make excuses, but really, they're always true so please read this more… factual explanation of why I'm taking so long to write these days:

-College is crazy, I have projects and tests every week

-I'm going to work for Disney this winter so I'll be moving to the US in November, which means there's a lot going on with booking tickets, visa stuff, interviews and what not.

-I'm seriously thinking about publish one of many originals stories I have and so I'm concentrating a lot into making it come together and I'm spending loads of time writing it.

-I have another fic idea I'm already working on, it's a secret hehehe, but I'll tell you this: It's RemusXSirius and it's -_GASP_- Mpreg! Oh no!! Run for your life! (what the hell is wrong with me? I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaateeeeeeeee mpreg, it's the pressure lololol)

-And of course there are the whole I-don't-feel-like-doing-anything times, and the I-wanna-spend-time-with-my-girlfriend times, and the I'ma-go-clubbing-with-my-friends times. Err.. you get the point lolololol

So sorry, but it's all I've got :P But if it helps anything the next chapter is half written. Which is the main reason why I took so long to get this out :P I sort of made two chapters and it was really freaky to separate them, but anyway. Maybe it'll be up next week, the next one.

That's it I guess. Oh and thanks to Hollee as always cause she's just the bestest of them all, and without a beta I cannot live!

JK owns them!

--

He saw Harry's dream as the boy said those words. Yes, it had been him… and, though it made no sense that such thing would happen, the Gryffindor had indeed visited his mind like he did with the Dark Lord's.

"Yeah." He answered, feeling as though under Veritaserum, he couldn't bring himself to lie, he didn't want to.

No sound, no nodding, nothing, if Harry heard the answer he didn't show it.

Then Draco felt the other seeker's hand on his arm, the left one. Alarms rang through his body, he opened his mouth to say something, but faster than he could do that, his sleeve was lifted.

"And you're a Death Eater." The Boy-Who-Lived muttered, looking at the ink black tattoo and the angry skin around it.

Ok, that was it, he needed to draw a line before he lost his mind and handed himself over to the black-haired boy. One thing was to share thoughts, by choice, as they came to his mind. Even if those were thoughts he didn't share with anyone else. But to be bearing his secrets to the _enemy_… that was madness.

_'__There is no such thing._' He reminded himself, in this world that lasted for as long as they were beside each other, there was no such thing as enemies.

Well that was so as long as Harry didn't decide to stand up at that moment and run to the headmaster with the news. He didn't even know what he expected from the other boy, he had never thought of a situation like this before. Revealing that he was a Death Eater was a greater fault than Draco was allowed.

"Yeah." He answered in the same way again, looking at his mark just like Harry was.

Then they looked at each other almost at the same time, eyes meeting.

Harry was seeing right through him, he wasn't thinking about what 'Death Eater' would mean in the outside world; he didn't think about that for a second. At that moment, in their world, it just meant Draco was everything he was… he was as lost and as choice-less and as blinded as him. They were the same.

Their hands were tied back by expectations they didn't meet, obligations they hadn't chosen and a sense of righteousness that had been imposed. They weren't allowed to change their minds or wander away from what others had set… they were pawns in the game that existed on the outside.

"Things just can't be different." Draco pointed out, not daring to look away from the green orbs before him. And letting the boy's hand hold his arm still, he wouldn't pull away from that touch had it been an order from the Dark Lord himself.

Harry frowned, how was it that everything was happening so fast in his head? He couldn't judge what he was thinking. And, more importantly, he couldn't judge what he was _wanting_. In the back of his mind, he was aware something was off about the wonderful feel of that person's skin under his. Or the connection he felt, or the… actual, almost touchable _desire_.

He shook his head, unable to comprehend anything, he could tell the Slytherin was feeling the same, was feeling the pull. Pull which kept growing stronger every time they established they were more and more alike. That they were the only one the other could turn to. The only one they could truly be themselves with.

No thinking, no reasoning, no expectations.

His breath got caught in his throat and his body moved on its own. Draco met him half way.

--

Sirius got the letter that same night and he immediately went to The Order's headquarters, his old home, Grimmauld Place. He was spending a lot of time there these days since Remus was away…

He didn't trust himself to be alone all the time or he might just go after the werewolf. He was almost dying with worry, and after this letter, he was worse then before.

He talked the contents over with Molly and the few members that were there for the night and their response was pretty much like his own, they were all in complete alert. He brought up as well Remus' concern about Harry being what Voldemort sought, and decided they should filter the information from now on.

The animagus was usually the one who vouched for his son's willingness to join them in their fight. He knew Voldemort was a great part of the boy's life and that he should have a say in it, but this time he was hesitant. It was best not to get him involved if the whole thing was really about to explode on their hands.

--

It was as though he was breathing for the first time, there was some sort of life line being shared by the two of them. Nothing was enough, he just couldn't stop, couldn't let go, all he wanted was for time to stop at that single moment.

"This is…" He heard Draco whisper against his lips, before kissing him again "…so fucked up."

He didn't answer, he just pulled on the Slytherin's tie, bringing him closer. He didn't bloody care how absurd this could have been at any other time or any other scenario, he just cared that it felt unbelievably _right_.

Magic pulsed through him, making his entire body shake, it was urging him on and it was coming from the boy on top of him. "Oh Merlin." He gasped, feeling Malfoy's mouth wondering about his jaw, teasing him in an unbearable way. His hands found the blonde locks and tangled themselves in them, as though afraid the other would stop.

Thoughts ran through Draco's head at an insane speed, why the hell was he doing this? How was it that an uncontrollable urge like this could even exist? He couldn't even imagine, at the moment, how they had kept themselves away from the other for so long. It was like… it was like the Boy-Who-Lived was something he needed to keep going. It was like a bloody drug.

He didn't know what this meant, or what it left them with and he didn't really want to think about that. But, Merlin knows how much time later, when they finally let go and just stayed still in the other's arms, he was filled with fear. It was stupid, but as he felt Harry under him, his breathing matching his own, he was afraid to let go.

It was undeniable that they both got addicted to these little meetings they had going on, but when there was nothing, no excuse for them to spend time with the other, would they just part?

"You're bloody mad." The Gryffindor finally spoke up, his green eyes staring into Draco's gray ones and his breathing coming out ragged from his reddened lips. "Stop trying to make sense out of this, it _makes_ no sense. It just _is_… you feel it and so do I, end of story." He said simply, arching in for a brief kiss. "I don't think… it could… I don't think we'd manage quitting this, whatever it is, my mind is bloody open to you… you'd know…"

So at last Draco managed to dive into their little world once, leaving those thoughts behind. There were, after all, much more pressing matters at the moment. So his mouth found Harry's again.

--

_'Oh Merlin'_. Was his first thought as he woke up.

If there was an actual, touchable line he shouldn't have crossed and from which he couldn't turn back, last night's event had been it. And the worst of it was, even now… he still… wanted it. If yesterday's situation was presented to him at this moment, while his head was clear, he would react in the same way.

He met Ron and Hermione downstairs and they talked to him until they reached the hall for breakfast, of course he wasn't really hearing what was being said. Which reminded him that he had to stop acting like that, it was not his friends' fault that his world was being turned upside down however they did not want to deal with him.

He tried to focus on what was being said, and tried to nod at the right moments, it didn't come out very spontaneous though, but it was a start.

That was until Harry's eyes found _his_. He felt a rush of adrenaline, as though the world could just blow up from that simple contact. But both saw the acknowledgment of their accomplice on the other's eyes and looked away after the reassurance. Their world was still there as promised, private and secret, they just had to wait.

"Harry!"

"What?" He turned around sharply, he hated when people kept talking to him though he wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Mail." Ron said matter-of-factly, pointing to a brown owl that had been waiting for him to give her attention.

"Right." He murmured back, getting the letter at last, it was from Remus.

_Harry,_

_I'm just writing in to ask how you're doing. I'm visiting our relatives still, but I think I'll be back around next week. Because they're planning something for Sirius, a surprise, so I want to help out. Maybe you should come too, you never know, might be something really fun!_

_Well, write back to me, ok? I miss you and Siri both very much so at least tell me what you're up to. I hope everything is ok, the toad is not being much trouble, right? Let me know!_

_Love, Dad_

The Boy-Who-Lived exhaled heavily, "Great." He murmured under his breath. Another short letter with a hidden meaning, but this time at least, the message was very clear to him.

"What's wrong?" He heard Hermione's voice.

"Remember how I said… that I had a feeling Dad was trying to tell me something? That the… that his friends were planning something?"

"Right, so what did he say, mate?" Ron asked trying to get a glimpse of the words.

"It's next week, whatever they're planning… it'll happen next week."

"What? Already? Are you sure?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Here." He said as he handed her the letter.

Ron read it with his girlfriend, and then looked at him, "What do you think he means by '…maybe you should come too'?"

The messy-haired boy shrugged. "Maybe he wants me to go, to help them."

"Please, I hardly believe Mr. Lupin would want you to be around any trouble. I think it's meaningless, it's just so it sounds more real." The bushy-haired witch said matter-of-factly.

He bit his lip and stared down at the parchment again. He wanted to get his broom, fly off to where his father was and drag him back by the arm, then lock him inside a room in the dungeons. _That_ ought to stop him from risking himself.

He sighed.

"Well, whether he wants me there or not, if something happens… if there's anything I can do, I won't just stand here and watch it through Voldemort's mind. When the plan comes clear in my head, then I'll think of something."

"_We'll_ think of something Harry." The girl corrected, putting a hand over his.

All he could do was smile sadly, and seek once more the silver eyes across the hall.

--

When Draco arrived for charms that morning, he mechanically went to the place he usually sat at, but something stopped him mid-way. He saw from afar the Boy-Who-Lived taking his seat in front of the class with Granger and Weasley, and before he knew it his feet were taking him towards the boy.

"I'm too tired to concentrate Pansy." He said to the girl trailing after him, thinking the lie up as he walked towards the golden trio. "It's better we sit up front today or I might just not get a word of what Flitwick is trying to teach us." He said.

She made her pity face "Oh, poor thing, you're tired aren't you Dray? That's ok, we'll sit in the front row then." Her high pitched voice answered him, making him cringe.

He just nodded and kept walking until he reached the desk that was right beside the Gryffindors. See, usually he'd be taking a seat beside Weasley since the usual formation was Weasel, Potter and Granger. But that was before the mudblood and the redhead started dating; now it was Harry who always sat at the left so the couple of lovebirds could be by each other's side. Right now though, that meaningless thing had resulted into something good for the blonde, because now he could take a seat close to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco could tell Harry knew he was approaching and watching him tense up was surprisingly amusing. He wasn't doing it to tease the seeker, it was more like… being away from him for so long… didn't seem that possible.

Harry tried not to look at him, tried to keep himself immersed in the conversation with his two best friends, but the presence was overwhelming. He couldn't help but turn for just enough time that he could get a glimpse of the blonde's face.

He couldn't believe Malfoy had the guts to take a seat beside him, but at the same time he couldn't help but be grateful. It was like his presence charged him up again.

Neither one of his friends said anything about the Slytherin's seating beside them; it wasn't that unusual for the boy to seat up front. But most importantly they didn't notice the look Harry had exchanged with him.

Conversations kept on going around the classroom until the tiny professor entered and called attention to himself, climbing on top of a book stack.

"Hear hear, everyone please quiet down now." He said in his squeaky voice.

The Charms professor never had much problem controlling his class, since his lectures were usually very pleasant and so the conversations died down at once.

"Now, today we're going to try a little activity to prepare ourselves for the O.W.Ls. It's going to take the whole time of our class, so let's rush it up, just pair up with the person beside you and open your books to page two hundred and eighty eight." He said, pointing his wand at them as he gestured.

Some people groaned but the noise of chairs being dragged sounded throughout the classroom as they scooted over to sit closer to their assigned partner.

Being as Harry's row started with Hermione, and the person directly beside her was Ron, it left Harry with the only choice of pairing up with the person on his left.

"Mate, seriously, what's wrong with you." Ron said humorously, staring past his best friend. "Next thing you know he'll be assign to sit by you on lunch."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not funny Ron, I think maybe we should switch places." She said, in a reprimanding voice. She didn't want to give Harry a harder time then he was already having lately.

"No, it's fine, Mione," he said before he could help it, "I ahm… I'm used to it already, no need for you guys to suffer it too." He added at once and before either of his friends could ask, he brought his chair closer to Malfoy, who was still trying to tell Parkinson off.

Flitwick finally got the girl to agree to pair up with Crabbe who sat on her left, freeing the blonde Slytherin to move his chair closer to him.

He heard a soft chuckle coming from Malfoy when they were finally side by side. He couldn't disagree it was very amusing that such thing would happen, them being assigned to partner up in yet another class that is.

"We have learned this spells all throughout the year, so now it's time for you to practice and for that you will need your partner's help. In page two hundred and eighty eight there's the list of everything we saw, you can start practicing right way. If you do not get the expected result try to figure out why with your partner, I want you to pretend this is the actual O.W.Ls, meaning you have to try and do things without me pointing out the mistakes. Ok, now that all of you have your books open, you may begin!"

Draco rolled his eyes as he read the spells listed on said page. "I can't believe I waste my time with these things." He commented disdainfully.  
"Then let _me_ try to get them right then." Harry retorted, looking at him with a skeptical expression, besides Hermione, Draco was the only person he knew that seemed to excel at everything.

"Hmm, and how am I supposed to _help_ you?" The blonde asked, unable to understand why Flitwick would actually assign partners for such a silly little thing.

"Just sit there." Harry answered matter-of-factly as he got his wand out.

Unconsciously, like he had been doing the past night in the library, Draco sat close enough to Harry so that his leg was touching the other boy's. This time their shoulders were brushing against each other's too.

And though it was very comforting for both of them to be in that position, it got quite… distracting after a while. And so the Boy-Who-Lived became unsettled, it seemed that the room's temperature was slowly rising, and as though Malfoy was much, _much_ nearer than he should be. He felt like… reaching for the other boy, he wanted to feel him, just… just a bit closer.

Then, without warning, Draco grabbed the hand that Harry was holding his wand in, which made said Gryffindor hold his breath.

"You're shaking." The blonde pointed out, arching his eyebrow. "Calm down" He said with an amused voice.

"Then how about you kindly step away." The messy-haired one answered back through gritted teeth. "It's very-"

"Distracting." Malfoy finished for him, barely concealing a smirk.

"Yes, so… don't…" He hissed.

"I can't help it." He said truthfully. But he conjured enough will power to retrieve his hand and sit back on his chair.

"If I can, then you can, it's very simple." The Boy-Who-Lived argued.

"And you obviously can't." The blonde retorted, once again motioning to the other boy's shaking frame.

Harry suddenly remembered his two best friends were sitting less than a foot away from him and so he turned to them, as though checking to see if they were looking, but they seemed concentrated into making Ron's book turn red and not transfigure itself into a quill.

"I know…" He admitted in a low voice, making his partner smirk once more.

He was wondering if last night they had opened themselves up to an immeasurable need for each other and that now neither would be able to deal with it, which would result each day in… situations like this.

When he looked into those silver eyes, he felt like… everything made sense again. No matter how many letters that announced upcoming chaos came, or how many detentions with Umbridge he had to endure, it was like… there was a purpose to these things. But then, at the same time, if he had to stay too close to the Slytherin… the want took over. He just wanted to…

"Ok, now _you're_ the one who's doing it." Draco said, referring to Harry's biting of his lower lip, and constant moving which resulted in touching the Slytherin.

Malfoy sat up straight on his chair, then made sure no one was paying any particular attention to them before leaning in and discreetly whispering. "We've got break after this, you finish this rubbish fast, we'll get out of here and… tell your friends you have detention."

His entire body shivered by the feeling of the blonde's breath on his ear, and he just nodded numbly.

--

And _that's_ how Harry found himself, not half an hour later, thrown against the wall of a broom shed that was actually the Room of Requirements – yeah, he hadn't been very creative.

"Merlin!" He exclaimed right before lips claimed his forcefully.

Malfoy's body was pressed against his completely, just like he had been wishing for the entire time he had been in charms. The boy's pale hand was on his hair, pulling them him closer so he wouldn't have been able to escape.

"For the… Merlin… how is it that this feels so bloody good?" Draco asked looking at him, feeling truthfully puzzled. He had made out with a _lot_ of girls in the past. A _lot_. But nothing, nothing felt as good as _this_, it was… "…just… unbelievable…".He murmured huskily before kissing the black-haired youth again.

They parted, breathing heavily and out of compass, and stared at the other. "You know, I was thinking, maybe we're really…" He stopped for a second as Harry kissed him. "-under a spell. This is completely… insane." He managed to say before the Gryffindor's lips came onto his once more.

"I don't bloody care." Harry murmured meaningfully just as he had the previous night, grabbing the boy by the collar and changing their positions, pinning Draco to the wall this time.

--

**A.N:**

Yes it was crazy, yes it was rushed bah

See, I like this chapter, I had fun making it, but I do realize it's a bit crazy lol. But I just feel like I have to make things happen or I won't be getting anywhere, so I'm messing around a bit more! I hope you guys find it ok!

**Answer To Reviews:**

**latinanewschic:** Oh thank you so much :) Well, I don't think anyone can fight off the imperious hahahah except harry, but he's not normal hahaha Thank you!

**Fantasyfan4ever: **Hahah you thought right! Hahahhaha you wanted blood in breaking dawn hahah yeah it was sort of... anyway, I had been kinda hoping they would just go and defeat the volturi and become the new royalty sort of hehe anyway. Yep very busy schedule -.- worse than before.

**Moony73:** Hahahahhahah thank you for logging in :PPP Yes, I thought it was forced too... this one I just posted as a little bit as well, but I'm trying hard to make things happen so some stuff will be rushed unfortunately, hahah I suck with transition. OHHHHNNNNNNN that's so sweet of you to say!! It so does sound like a compliment!

Yes, you must certainly know Remus and my writing very well hahahah :P Thank you so much :D I love your reviews! Kisses!

**Nenifer121:** Sorry about the confusion lol Hahahaha I guess you weren't expecting this to happen hehehe He'll must certainly not cat Draco aside :P Thank you!

**TheCresentMoonWriter: **(I don't know if you'll read this, but what the hell lol) Thank you for reviewing The Guardian :) Hahahah I do it all the time, when I see something is a sequel I always read the prequel first :P Gawd, not Remus and Tonks XD anything but that hahaah Harry and Ginny are ok I guess :P Thank you so much!

**Airlady:** hihihi :P thanks!


	15. Chapter 12

Hey you guys…

Today I begin with a sad note :( I took long to get this out…but the chapter was done a week ago. But see, I send it to my beta and she wasn't answering and stuff and I got worried so I waited (I don't like to put un-beta-read chappies out). And turns out she had some health problems, and she's still recovering from a surgery, and I only found out about this today… so I'm like… feeling really bad about it. Hollee is a dear friend and I just wanna thank her for everything and all the work she's putting on this fic even though I'm struggling with it. Anyway, I just wanna say… I hope she gets better and that this chapter is dedicated to her :)

Sorry about the delay anyway… hope you guys understand. Also, this is obviously the un-beta-read version of this chapter and so there ought to be some mistakes, so sorry about that!

Jk owns them (still -.-)

--

"Aren't they pushing it?" Ron asked, sitting beside his girlfriend. "I mean, it's our _brake_" he said, matter-of-factly.

She sighed and shrugged softly "He said he has to finish the assignment of last night, so It's better to do it now, I guess. And it's not like they aren't crossing all the lines already. I mean, Snape cast a bond at them, Umbridge is… well you know. They're at their mercy in every way."

"I was thinking maybe we should tell someone about this" The red head said, looking into her eyes. "I mean, I know Harry wants to keep it a secret, he doesn't want them to know they're getting to him. But I think things are getting out of control, you know, Harry's all… odd. Maybe something's wrong."

"Not maybe, Ron, something _is_ wrong" she corrected, matter-of-factly "Can't you see it? Harry doesn't talk to us anymore. Because of all that's going on… He's shutting himself off"

"Well, why don't you talk to him? I've tried, you know, sorta… but I'm not good with words like you are. I think he might listen to you. It's just so… He's not around anymore, it's like my best mate is gone…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Ron's logic and emotions were very simple and he kept struggling with words, so he rather not say anything anymore, he knew Hermione understood him.

The bushy haired witch sighed and nodded, "Ok, here's the thing, I'll talk to him when he comes back today after his detention tonight. The common room will be empty then and so it'll be easier to talk to him."

He nodded to that and just hoped things would really go back to normal.

--

He watched as both boys ran out on the open field, not bothering with invisibility cloaks or disillusionment charms. They were getting quite careless lately, the potions' master noticed, shaking his head and continuing his walk back to the dungeons. He had been delivering some potions to Madam Pomfrey and was sure to check on his couple of headache-inducers.

See, Severus Snape wasn't used to seeing plans fail, as a matter of fact he couldn't quite remember one that did. And this time had been no different from all the others. Which, with him being a former Death Eater and a double agent for Albus, was to be expected. He knew very well how to play his cards right and manipulate people just the right way. Hell, he managed to lie to the dark lord himself, for all these years.

But this time he hadn't _really_ expected things to work out smoothly, not as it had anyway. Yes, he had noticed the possibilities, he had studied the magic, he had learned from the two that centered his plans. But still, that everything had actually _worked_, that was quite surprising.

He had, at first, cast that silly bond just to have those two driving the other mad as much as they had done with him. It wasn't even a bond actually, just an invisible _physical_ connection that limited the distance one could go from the other.

But the unexpected news that his godson had joined the dark side officially still bothered him. He hadn't stopped thinking since the day he learned about it… All he could do was think about his young self. Lost inside the false promises of a world that didn't exist. Seeking power in all the wrong places, putting at stake the only thing he had dear to him… He couldn't explain the regret… the guilt he felt back then when he learned what his little spying job did to the only person he had ever loved. And he could see himself in Draco, young with a need to prove himself, to show his strength and go further. But he also knew how this would end, in pain.

He cared about the boy more than he'd show and regarded him as a son, to protect him from this half-life he would lead was merely instinctive. He believed that, in the end, Potter would be able to do what he was supposed to, beat Voldemort. And he knew what would happen to the man's followers…

He had played with all possibilities, he knew he couldn't come up and talk to Draco, which drove him insane. He could do nothing another person could and he also knew he was the only one that could do _something_. So he acted in the only way he knew, manipulating those involved so he could wake in his godson the will of fighting these influences off.

It had been an astray thought, he had been angry that he hadn't been told about the boy's recruiting and so he invaded his mind. He searched everything in hope of finding something he could use. And it was there, screaming at the back of Lucius' son, the need to get away from it all.

He had heard the exact same thing just the day before. That feeling of being suffocated, the doubts, the wants… and he could very well place all of those thoughts. He had heard them from Potter.

He was constantly in the Boy-Who-Lived's mind. The occlumency had been enough to nearly know the boy inside out, but still he looked inside his head, because he needed to know about the boy's thought on the visions. He had the job of keeping the idiotic seeker away from Voldemort's traps.

It was then that things changed, he studied and searched, there had to be a way to put what his mind had conjured into action. There was to be a bond, a really strong magical bond that could open one boy's mind to the other's. He knew they'd go from there, He knew that such thoughts – so alike – would build something that could change the way Draco saw things. He knew the boy could still change… he only had to push it a bit.

And that had led to where they were now. It hadn't quite developed the way he had imagined, since the boys were now _closer_ then he thought possible. But the main idea was the same, the strong bond had tied them together in a way neither could break free from and Draco was starting to doubt the path he had chosen.

He could see it in the slytherin's eyes, he wasn't searching in his mind, it was clear enough that he didn't need to do it. And legilimency was an extremely exhausting practice, he avoided it at all costs and resorted to it only when nothing else would do. Which was way he used it against his favorite little student, Mr. Potter.

He watched them drop to the ground far away by the lake, and it became hard to tell their bodies apart from the tall grass, so he just looked away and kept on going, he had a couple of silly essay to grade.

--

She wasn't quite sure what she'd say to him when he came through the portrait. Hermione was a very intuitive person, she always put two and two together and something was tugging at the back of her head, she knew she was missing something.

Maybe it was the fact that Mr. Lupin was gone for so long and didn't answer Harry's letters often, after all the man had always been the one Harry could open his hear to. Maybe it was that Harry was going through something she couldn't understand, she wasn't sure. Many possibilities opened up in her head, and all she wanted was to have a clearer idea. He _had_ to say something, he couldn't just be giving up on them… he couldn't just drift away. It had always been the three of them, back and forth through everything , and she didn't want that to change.

She was taken out of her deep thoughts and speculations as the door opened and in came the one she was waiting for.

"Hey, you're back" Hermione greeted at once.

Harry turned sharply at the sound of her voice, much like a startled cat, which left her frowning. The boy had to stop acting so suspicious! Or else, what _would_ she think?

The Boy-Who-Lived just stood there, still on his tracks, looking at her with uncertainty. He wasn't really expecting to have to communicate with anyone that night.

"Ah… hey" he greeted back, getting very worried all of a sudden about his appearance.

He ran his hand through his hair, imagining it must look even more messy than usual, trying to smooth it a bit.

He tried to avoid looking at his friend as well, afraid his eyes might say too much, or that a direct look at his face would make anyone understand where he had gotten his reddened lips.

"I didn't realize you spent so much time in detention, Snape keeps you for that long?" she asked, shaking her head.

"No, actually, I just take too long getting the essays done… you know how slow I am with these things" he chuckled softly and noticed it had come out forcefully.

Hermione smiled, but he caught her worried expression. He wouldn't mind her being less smart at that precise moment.

"So ahm… what are you doing? You're not usually here when I come back" he said, approaching the couch she was on. He might as well talk to her now so she doesn't start her speculations.

"I'm… nothing… I was just… reading" she said, looking at scattered books around her.

He frowned, he didn't quite believe that, but couldn't bring himself to ask either. Maybe they could talk in the morning or just _later_, he wasn't sure he was thinking clearly yet and he just might say something he didn't mean to. Or worse, say something he actually wanted to…

The thing was, he had been filtering most of what he said around Ron and Hermione lately. It was as though he was, purposely, turning their friendship into something shallow so he didn't need to come to them with his problems. After all, his two friends were in a relationship, and Harry was at war with everything around him… he didn't need to pull them into that, and they wouldn't understand anyway. They weren't Dra-

"Harry, can I talk to you?" she asked, putting her book down and looking straight at him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He sighed; it wasn't as if he could just say 'no'. So he sat down by her side, making room for himself between her books.

"I was actually waiting for you to come back…" she admitted "I wanted… I just think maybe we should talk a bit…" at his nod, she continued "It's feels as though… Ron and I haven't seen you at all lately" she began "I'm worried about this, Harry. I wish you would say something"

He ran a hand through his hair, Merlin, his thoughts were _far_ away at the moment!

"I'm with you guys all day. I don't know what you mean"

"Yes you do… you are just there in body, but you're… you're shutting us out, Harry. I don't know what's going on that you have changed so much. I don't know why you won't talk to us anymore, it's like… you don't want to be with us."

The seeker looked away, why was he having this conversation right now? Why today of all days? Couldn't she just wait until tomorrow? His head was still full of his "detention" encounter.

"It's not that, Hermione"

"Then what is it?" the bushy haired witch demanded.

Yeah, that was certainly the question of the year. Answering that would be as hard as putting the connection he shared with Malfoy into words. He sighed.

But he knew he owned it to her, he knew he wasn't acting very helpful lately. Yes, he had found his fortress in the most unlikely place… but he felt guilty when he realized he was discarding his best friends, it wasn't fair. And, though they might never understand what he really felt, he didn't want to lose them, it was never the plan to make them go away.

"It's complicated… Look, I don't want… to shut you out. It's just… there's much more to me than you guys are willing to understand. Because of everything that's going on, and because of things even _I _can't understand, I'm changing. You guys are experiencing things that I should be as well, but I'm not because… I'm… not _allowed_ to think of things like this. I have a bloody war breaking around me, I've got people inside my head, I've got…" _'an inexplicable bond with one of our enemies' _he had meant to say, but didn't.

"See, you're wrong, you _don't_ have to do this, Harry. We're all caught up in this, that's why we have the DA, to fight. But we _do_ have our lives as well. We are fighting to keep the people that matter to us alive, that's what makes us face this. But you're… you're losing that, you're losing the ones you love, so what's the _point_?! If you have nothing that matters to you, why are you fighting? What's giving you strength?" she asked "You know how we were talking about Malfoy? How he looks like he died and is still walking around? You know what, Harry? You're starting to look just like him"

Ok, '_wrong_ thing to say' was an understatement.

"So what?! See? This is why I don't bloody talk to you anymore! You and Ron both! You've got to stop expecting me to be fine all the time! I'm effing tired of putting on a face for you both to be happy!"

"We don't want you to _pretend_, Harry! We want you to _tell_ us what's wrong so we can help you! That's what friends do! And we're your friends! We _want_ to be there for you! But you've got to let us!" she said back, raising the volume of her voice too.

"It's not that simple… you think that… " he let out a frustrated sound, he knew what their reaction would be should he tell them about his odd situation. "… Look I… I really don't want to push you guys away. You're my best friends, and I don't want to lose that, but I'm feeling too… suffocated by everything, I need to just… think a little. I need to breathe, you know?" he said in a lower voice, trying to control himself.

Hermione sighed " I know Harry, you're having to take on much more burden then you should, I know. But still… we're… we're here." She said softly, placing a hand over his. "Through everything…" she added, looking him in the eyes.

It made him want to say something for a moment there, but the truth got caught in his throat. He just nodded and mustered a smile that however small was true.

--

He knew that the delay in getting what he wanted drove the, already insane man, even more out of his mind. Voldemort didn't cope well with waiting and his patience had already run short a long time ago.

Potter wasn't following the dreams, not as far as the Dark Lord wished, and they were all waiting, just expecting the gryffindor to do _something. _Using the boy's werewolf father was just part of a new attempt, one that could fail as the other ones had.

And being called to see Voldemort when the man's mood was as dark as Snape knew it was couldn't be a very good thing.

He had barely entered the room and the snake like man started bombarding him with questions, the usual ones at first. What Potter's mind was telling him, did Lupin's fake letters affect him, would he now follow the dreams to the inside of the Ministry?

But then he asked of something else, something the potions' master had been trying with much effort to hide.

"I have learned that you, Severus," The man started, staring at him intently "put our dear Harry Potter on a temporary bond with Malfoy's son. And I was not told about this, and under the circumstances, I would be very pleased to know _why_" The ruthless and imposing voice echoed through the room.

The potions master felt his occlumency shield being bombarded with the man's attempt to break through it, and he conjured all his magical power to keep him away. One look in his mind right now and it'd be the death of far too many people the professor was working to protect. He wondered, at the same time, how such information had reached his master's ears.

"My Lord, it is true that I have done such thing, but it was a mere response to their poor behavior in class. I, above all, have to maintain my figure as a teacher, I can't see why I'd need to bother the lord with such an insignificant thing."

The dark figure sitting in a throne-like chair in front of him stood up, towering over his kneeling figure.

"An _insignificant_ thing, Severus?" the man asked, arching what could have been an eyebrow. "You dare tell me that Harry Potter acquiring a magical _bond_ with someone his age who he'd come to _trust_ is not worth _mentioning_. Especially when said person is on _our_ side!" He yelled, his mood changing like water adapting to new surroundings. "I've been trying to lure Mr. Potter into getting the prophecy ever since I've regained my body. And it, obviously, has not been an easy thing to muster and yet you hide such a thing from you Lord, do you?" he asked menacingly, straightening his eyes.

Snape could already feel it coming, the punishment for hiding what he knew very well was a piece of very important information. But he still held his shields up, keeping all of those around him from learning what hid in his memories and thoughts.

"Forgive me, Sir, I just assumed it wasn't worth your attention. And now that we had managed to lure Lupin in through Dumbledore, I thought he'd be enough, Potter trusts him more than he does anyone." He tried, diverting the man's attention to something else was always a good idea. "I, however, realize it was a mistake to not inform you, sir, of it. It will not happen again" he assured with a firm voice, keeping his gaze safely on the floor.

But he heard the man step closer, he heard him reach for his wand in his robes, and then he heard the hissing noise that was the sound of the man's voice. "You're right, Severus, it will not"

--

"I need to speak with you" he said very harshly, stopping his godson from going any further towards the dungeons. He hadn't taught potions to the slytherins today and so he had to go _looking_ for the blonde himself. In the end he had to wait until dinner where finally Draco had decided to show up.

The boy didn't look very happy about it, but stopped none the less.

"…yes?" he demanded when Snape said nothing.

"Not here. In my chambers" the potions' master said through gritted teeth, he was already angry to be _doing_ this, he didn't need his godson's hormonal behavior.

Draco breathed out heavily, "Will it take long?" he asked.

"Look here, you impertinent little boy, you come with me and stop this pestering if you wish to keep your limbs attached to your body. I am not in the mood for this." He said, towering over him in an imposing way.

The seeker sighed, and nodded, before following his professor to the dungeons. He was trying to figure out what Snape could possibly want with him at an hour like this. It wasn't related to detention or the man would just say it. It had to be some sort of news on the Dark Lord, or his father. Draco's stomach wasn't very happy with either possibility.

Surely enough, when the greasy haired man closed the door to his office and sat down on the enormous chair behind his desk, he stared at his godson and started "I met with the Dark Lord today"

For some reason, Draco established he'd rather have that then some request from Lucius. So he just nodded for the man to continue.

"He is, somehow, aware of your… proximity with Mr. Potter" he said bluntly. He was definitely in no mood to dance around subjects. Draco could interpret it as he wished, for all the potions' master knew, he could be talking about their bond only.

There was a change in the boy's eyes, that much was very clear, but otherwise his posture stayed the same "Our bond, your treat, yes" he said, outright choosing to ignore the possibility of someone knowing what he actually shared with the Boy-Who-Lived.  
Snape let it go and continued "And, either you know it or not, our Lord has been trying to lure Potter into getting him an artifact that only he can get… and unfortunately he has not succeeded in doing so." He explained, laying back a bit on his chair. "Then there's you, a card that the Lord wasn't quite expecting… " he said through gritted teeth "And that, now, he's going to put to use."

"Oh?" the blonde arched his eyebrow, as though to point out he was not useless as his godfather had once suggested. However, that attitude was just one of many masks, he could barely process what he upcoming task would be.

"You are going to persuade Potter into following the visions he's been having. I don't care how you'll do it, but you will do it. The Dark Lord did not summon you on my request, because I knew both of us missing could trigger the mind of nosy little Gryffindors. But these are his direct orders, and you should know that he does not tend to be forgiving…" he said, staring at the boy as though he could see his soul, he was carefully reading every single thought the boy was having at the moment.

"This is… Potter has never considered any of the things I have, in the past, said to him. And I am most certain he will not now. But, even if I have to resort to… other means, it will be done." He said with calculated confidence, then he nodded "Well, then, professor, if that is all I shall be going before I am missed, I'll be back for detention later tonight" he said.

The potions' master, that was far gone inside his mind, just nodded back and held onto every thought his godson had until the boy was too far to be reached.

And as the blonde's mind dissipated from his grasp, Severus could only let a frown take over as he learned one bit of information. Draco was already setting his mind on something, it was just a small thought, but the potions' master knew his future actions would be based on it.

It could have been anything, but it wasn't what he had been expecting.

--

**A.N:**

Notes about this chappie:

-Things are gonna play out differently here. In OotP Snape didn't know what voldemort was going to do to lure Harry in, here he does and he's part of it sorta.

-Right I know that in the books and movies the person is aware when they're being attacked with legilimency, so I changed that =P It's something you can't notice =PP

**Answer to Reviews:**

**luckycharm9:** Hahah I'm glad you do :DD Hmm unfortunately this one was more of a plot work sorta thing heheh, but more slashy goodness will come :D

**Nenifer121:** Hahahha drunk are you lololol Ok XDD well, glad you like it :DD

**Airlady:** yep, obsession and hormones, that pretty much describes it all hahah

**Fantasyfan4ever:** Definitely lust for now, who knows about love, the future will tell :PP Err Remus hmm hahahah It's hard to keep it going, specially cause I'm a little confused with plot and stuff hahahhaha but I promised and ill keep it, I'll never leave a fic in progress hhaha so this will be finished heheh. ty!

**Reviews made to the guardian:**

**jeebs:** Yep, love goodie chappies, I'm glad you liked them! Oh thank you for such a wonderful review :) I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**FiveForChibis:** Hahahah I'm sorry, this story was not beta-ed hahah and I have the amazing ability to murder any written speech ahhaah Thank you :) I'm glad you're liking it!


	16. Chapter 13

Hey! I'm updating a couple of days later then I should have, cause I finished this chap Tuesday, but I didn't have time to proof read it, so I only got to that today :P

Hollee is still away, and I'll probably hear from her Monday (hopefully) but I feel that everything is going to be alright, she's too wonderful for something bad to happen! –pouts-

I thank the reviewers who sent their 'get well' messages :)

So, just letting you guys know, I'm flying to the States next Saturday! I'm so excited!! But also, I don't know when I'll be able to stop to write, I really hope I can write as I do normally, but I'm not sure how my schedules are going to be from now on, so bear with me!

I'm also spending loads of time on my new fic, but read about that in the bottom :P

JK owns them XD

--

"Your parents are going to be killed." the blonde said, in a calm voice as he sat down "next week, as a matter of fact" he added, looking the gryffindor in the eyes.

Harry stared at him, unconsciously crossing the border of the other's mind to find out whether such thing was true.

"… why are you telling me this?" he asked, unable to say anything else.

"Because you'd learn it sooner or later." Draco shrugged "It's a trap, you know, and if you go it'll get you killed too" he continued, his voice not once sounded as though he was pleading for the Boy-Who-Lived to stay. He was just stating a mere fact.

Harry snorted, without meaning to, and said "Thanks for the head's up". It was no use at all to know a thing like that. If something would really happen to either of his fathers, the boy wouldn't think twice before running to their rescue. If he lost his life trying to save them, he'd die happy. Hadn't his father, after all, risked everything for him? He'd do the same should it be needed.

"You're just an idiot. Go ahead and die then" Malfoy said with a roll of his eyes, he had expected nothing different from how it had played out.

The messy-haired boy looked at his long time rival, at the pale boy's tattoo – which he didn't hide in front of him most of the time – and couldn't help but let his mind wonder. Draco had just told him that, he had just revealed his 'master's plan, why? He wondered if everything he said reached Voldemort's ears as well.

"When I think you're growing something that resembles a brain, you go and ask yourself those stupid questions" the drawling voice cut through his thoughts. "I am not in debt with you, I am very well aware where my loyalties lie. So don't go assuming I'd keep anything you tell me from the Dark Lord. I'm not your friend, Potter, we're here in this situation because of something neither of us can explain. But you know as well as I do that not once have we sworn anything to the other and that won't change. I owe you nothing, you owe me nothing… isn't this why we are in this situation to begin with?"

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed "I know" he said softly. He knew that when both of them went back to the normal world each day, they had their own responsibilities… and they would act according to their own needs. But he could see Malfoy's mind as well and it made him chuckle softly. "But I also know you don't trust their ways as much as you did. I know you can't breathe in there anymore, just like I can't. _That_ is the reason this is happening to us. And most importantly, I know you don't go around volunteering information to anyone. Especially since you're uncertain about what side you wish would win. You aren't going to tell him anything, unless he specifically asks."

The blonde rolled his eyes, arguing with someone who could read your mind was a very, _very_ pointless thing.

"You know what? I told you what I had to tell you, now to hell with this stupid talk. I hate talking about this." He said matter-of-factly, as he threw of his shirt without any warning.

Harry arched his eyebrow "Trying to tell me something?" he asked, amused.

"In your dreams, Potter." The slytherin retorted at once, he hadn't even needed their connection to get _that_ implication. He kicked off his shoes and socks as well, before running towards the lake before them and diving in without another word.

"What is it with him and that lake?" the messy haired boy asked himself, shaking his head, it was the second time Malfoy did that.

"You coming in or what?" the pale boy's voice called him, as he resurfaced.

"It's got to be bloody freezing in there" he pointed out matter-of-factly.

The slytherin just shrugged and dived again. Even though he had fallen inside the lake nearly by accident the last time, he had decided he really liked it. The feel of the freezing water around his skin was so… real. It was the complete opposite of what his life was at the moment. It was calm and predictable, he knew the water looked as though it was freezing and when he stepped in it really was. Maybe that was some crazy logic, but it was the only one he could muster.

Harry just watched him joyfully swim around, avoiding what looked like the giant squid and then coming to the shore much later. The Boy-Who-Lived smiled, realizing that he enjoyed even the most simple of things, like watching Malfoy act childish. He couldn't help but wish for it to be like that all the time…

--

"Hey!" he greeted, sounding so merrily that it even scared his friends.

Hermione smiled widely as he sat in between her and her boyfriend. "Wow, you're in a good mood" she said, very pleased.

"Hey, mate" Ron was grinning too, and the Boy-Who-Lived wondered If he really looked as light and cheerful as he felt.

"You're back early today, usually you stay longer in detention, don't you?" the bushy-haired witch asked, as she put her book away ready to give her friend full attention.

"Yeah, I guess, it's just… well, I had that extra time, right? To finish essays and stuff, so I got a early start on today's" he explained, lying so smoothly it almost scared him. He had actually, finished today _very_ early since Draco just did most of it for him. Then the boy had hypnotized him by swimming on the lake, gotten on top of him when they couldn't keep their hands to themselves any longer and finally there calling it a night because he had other things to do. Harry hadn't questioned it, he figured it had something to do with the next week's supposed plan (…). But he didn't want to think about that right now, his time together with the blonde had been more refreshing than usual and he was in a great mood.

"So, what were you guys doing?" he asked, truthfully interested.

Hermione shook her head "Well _I_ was studying, which is more then you could say about Ron. All he could do was mope around and complain about Ginny being too young to date" she said matter-of-factly. "It was quite distracting" she added, accusingly.

"Hey! You said you agreed" the red-head pointed out.

"So you would finally stop and let me finish reading"

"Err…guys?" Harry intervened, reminding them he was still there.

Ron's ears became a tad pink and he turned to his best friend again "Right, sorry, never mind that." He said "So, what's gotten you in that mood? Put Malfoy in his place?"

The messy haired boy laughed nervously a bit, if only Ron knew… "Nah, we get along, you know? I learned to ignore him, or I'd have killed him by now"

"See, Ron, maybe you should do the same." Hermione said.

Without wanting to, Harry managed to twist what she had said and get himself a very _nasty_ mental image that he most certainly _didn't_ need.

"I had said this before, this stupid rivalry of yours was beginning to get childish" she finished.

The freckled boy opened his mouth, but decide to say nothing, he'd just end up in one of his many daily arguments with his girlfriend.

"Anyway," Harry started, wanting to lighten the mood again "It was nothing really, I'm just… clearing my head a bit, you know? Had some time to think…" that much was true "I've been an arse lately" he admitted.

The thing was… Malfoy's warning had messed with him more then he would show. He should have looked through that perspective before, but he hadn't... It was now more real than before that he could really... be gone. If something were to happen, if his parents were caught, he'd go and he'd try to help them. But, no matter how impressive the things he had done in the past sounded, he was just a kid. He was a fifteen year old boy, and when it came down to it, he'd be no match to the greatest Dark wizard of all time. He could really be killed, his life could end next week, that was a fact. Hell, it could end sooner than that, or it could take a while longer, he didn't know. The thing was, the war was there, it was knocking on his door and it couldn't wait much longer. So if Harry could be gone at any moment, if he could lose someone dear to him just as fast, he was bloody hell going to enjoy whatever time he had left.

"Oh, Harry, don't be so hard on yourself. We know it had be-"

"Mione, please, it's no excuse." He said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he knew the girl was just trying to be understanding no matter how much she actually agreed with him. "Ah, let's just not talk about that, ok? It's not gonna happen again." He assured. "Now, how about we just put these books aside and play exploding snaps? It's been long since we last did, right?" he suggested with a smile.

--

Harry passed the bulletin board together with Ron and Hermione on their way to the great hall. And the announcement of yet another upcoming Hogsmeade weekend reminded him of something else entirely. "Oh, Mione! I had forgotten, we have to set up the next DA meeting, we didn't even have one last week." He pointed out.

"Yeah, we were all so busy with everything that we forgot about it" she agreed nodding.

"It'd have been no good anyway, Ravenclaw's got a game next week, so the captain added more practices, so there wasn't any night we could have picked that everyone'd have been free" Ron explained, shrugging, as they walked towards the gryffindor table.

"Well, put it for Sunday then. I don't think he'd make them practice Sunday, right?" the Boy-Who-Lived suggested.

Hermione smiled, it was so good to have him back like that! Actually worried and interested in participating in their usual things. "Ok, I'll check with Luna and Justin to see if Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have anything we don't know about, then I'll set it up".

He nodded and they sat down. Breakfast was the usual, some exchanged glances between him and Malfoy, Ron eating more than he should have, Hermione reprimanding him about it, and owls flying over their heads at the end of it.

No post for him, again, it most certainly made the Boy-Who-Lived worried about it. He was definetly going to write to Sirius that day, he had to set his mind at ease and he had to try and warn his father not to go and get himself into trouble. He'd hate it if Draco's warning became true.

The little twist to the usual breakfast scene came at the end, when Hermione decide she might as well talk to the two DA members right then, the sooner the better. So they went to the Ravenclaw table and while the bushy haired witch tried to get a straight answer out of a day-dreaming Luna, someone came and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

And he turned around to find himself staring at the unexpected face of Cho Chang. All he managed to out was an incoherent "Err…" but she didn't seem to mind.

"Ahm… hey Harry" she greeted, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Hey…?" he still didn't manage to speak normally, what was it with this girl talking to him again all of a sudden?

"I… ahm, I was thinking… I mean, we didn't… talk much… after… you know. And maybe… we should…" at least speech wasn't coming easy for her either, Harry thought with amusement. This was a bloody awkward situation. "Maybe we could talk this Saturday, in Hogsmeade?" she suggested finally.

He was positive he looked every bit as uncertain as he felt.

He had liked Cho a lot in the past, she had been his first crush, but after that wet meeting in the room of requirements his mind slowly changed. He had been hanging out with her when term started again, but still, whatever they had hadn't been strong enough to even reach valentine's day. So then she suddenly missed him and wanted to try again?

A flash of them sitting inside Madam Puddifoot, staring at each other adoringly crossed his mind and he had to muster all self control not to look disgusted. He couldn't help but compare that situation with the breath taking, mind blowing experiences he shared with a blonde slytherin that sat few feet away. It was nearly ridiculous.

"I… err… see…" he stammered, he had never rejected someone before, what was he supposed to say? He knew for certain that Sirius would have felt very comfortable in his position, having turned down half of Hogwarts back when he attended, but unfortunately his father wasn't there to help him.

Her hopeful face didn't help things either, and he couldn't help but remember how Lavender Brown cornered Ron just the same way, he understood his best friend perfectly now. Only he didn't want to answer the same way the red-head had done.

"Cho, I…I would, but I'm, I'm… sorta seeing someone" he finally said, watching her expression change drastically. She looked very, very embarrassed and it didn't help that apparently everyone in the Ravenclaw table that sat near them had turned to the two when Harry had said that. Oh great.

"Ahm, well… It's...It's ok, Harry, I'll just, ahm… nevermind then. I ahm…see you around?" she said quickly, feeling her cheeks redden and her eyes sting, then she was gone before he could say anything else.

Harry was promptly dragged away from a gossiping table of bookworms by his two best friends him that cornered him about what he'd just said. Apparently Luna had given them a straight answer already.

"What do you mean you're seeing someone, mate? You didn't tell us!" Ron asked at once, he had been feeling bad all this time about leaving Harry alone cause of Hermione and he had someone as well!

"Is that why you were so happy yesterday?" Hermione asked at once, not letting the boy answer her boyfriend's question.

"Guys, please!" he reprimanded, unhooking himself from their grasp and walking towards the exit of the hall.

"Please what? Out with it, tell us who she is!" the bushy haired girl pressed, unable to believe she hadn't noticed it before.

The Boy-Who-Lived looked around to make sure there was no one else paying attention to them, or within reach, before he sighed and looked at them seriously "I lied, ok? There's no one, I just said that because I freaked. I didn't want to go and I didn't know what else to say" he shrugged, it was the truth. Surely his… whatever it was he had with Malfoy didn't count as anything.

"What? Oh come on, Harry, you can tell us" She wasn't about to let it go, he noticed with a grim smile.

"Maybe he just did, Hermione" Ron pointed out matter-of-factly, he understood his friend's mind much better, having felt helpless like that before.

"Why did you lie then? You could have just said… 'no'" she said, frowning.

"It isn't that simple, I know that for certain. Every time we guys say something, you guys interpret it the wrong way, then we stutter then you're mad, then we're helpless" Ron said methodically "Sometimes it's just better to lie and get it over with already"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, he was glad Ron was growing some attitude since he started dating the bushy haired witch.

Hermione didn't like the lying part much, so she just pretended to be mad till her red-headed boyfriend assured her he hadn't lied to _her_ just to get out of a situation.

The gryffindor's seeker smiled, yep, things were back to normal.

--

He held the letter and read it out aloud to those who were around him. Whatever the contents meant, he had forgotten, but it seemed to please those who heard it and he was glad he was doing his job right.

"That's perfect" one of the man he most saw said at once "Black is mostly away from home, and the Potter boy doesn't know it"

A woman smiled in her wicked way "So when he looks for him…"

"he won't be there" the man confirmed, nodding.

"Well, I guess our part is done" another man shrugged. "Now we just wait for Malfoy to play the cards right and our Lord to fool the boy"

"Malfoy?" the first man asked, frowning.

"Malfoy junior, I mean. You didn't know he was in the plan?"

"… I heard something" the man murmured, he obviously had not, but didn't want to seem unaware of what was going on.

"Seems he has a magical bond with Potter, can you imagine that?" he laughed, amused and the others joined him.

While they were loudly celebrating the victory-to-be, the woman turned to Remus, running a hand through his hair as though he was a doll, a cruel smile never leaving her face "Won't you have a surprise when you wake up…" she trailed off.

--

**A.N:**

Ok we're good :D we're getting somewhere finally, sorta. I kinda felt like I needed to change Harry a bit at the moment cause I was turning him into much more of an ass then I had intended, so yeah, nice Harry for now lol.

I'm avidly working in a new fan fic which I will not be posting until it's mostly complete, but I'm really enjoying the plot of it, so you guys just watch out for it k? It's coming soon :DD

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Fantasyfan4ever:** Yep, I was going crazy on the drama kkkk still am a bit I guess lol. But yey things are better with the trio :DD And Ron will flip if/when he finds out XDDD Thank you very much :)

**Miss-Janine:** It's ok :DD I'm glad you are reviewing now though lololol. Hmmm it'll most certainly become something else hihihi About the Rem/Siri, well it's much closer than it was before, but I won't fool you and say there many scenes of puppy love coming, this here is much mre Harry/Draco kkkkk but they'll be some, don't worry! Also, watch out for my new fic I'll be posting after this one, it's Remus/Sirius and full of fluffy business! Thank you!

**Nenifer121**: Ownn thank you very much :) I most certainly will wish her well for you! I'm so glad you liked it! Ty!

**Illyra**: Thank you :) I'm still waiting to hear from her though, hopefully she will be back soon :) Thank you very much!!


	17. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Twenty days! That was the longest time yet! But you were warned lol Well, the chapter is longer to apologize for that, so please be happy lololol

Well, as I've said, I'm finally in the USA! And I'm working in EPCOT which is by far my favorite park! yeyeyeyye I've been here for a week and hadn't had the time to breathe yet, so this chapter just took longer to be done :O but hopefully as my life turns into a routine I'll have time to write more and faster. But don't worry, I'll keep the chaps coming :)

Oh, and I'm still beta-less… and worried… haven't heard from Hollee, I hope she's ok though… -sighs-

Well, that's it, read and enjoy

Jk Owns them!

--

_Siri,_

_Hey, Love, how have you been? Are you managing well without me? We haven't seen each other in over a week… I miss you._

_I have talked to my friends here a lot and I have learned much too, but I'm becoming more and more worried about that issue I talked to you about last time. I think… it's getting dangerous… I'd feel better if you were staying over at GP, that way at least she'd take care of you._

_Hope to be there Monday, love you,_

_Rem._

Sirius put the parchment down and rubbed his temple in a tired gesture. Yet another letter, yet another promise and yet… Remus still wasn't coming back. He sighed, there was nothing new, only his lover out there risking his neck and ordering him to stay in Grimmauld Place so he could be baby-sat by Molly.

"What the hell is going on over there, Moony?" he asked to the empty room, as he stared out the window of his parent's house. "… just come back already, you idiot" he said grimly, hitting his head softly on the glass.

--

Oh, it was Friday! Great day, as always! Well, it was… sort of… for everyone who was not Harry Potter. It _had_ started out well, he had been keeping his good mood up, he had gotten out of bed in time, gotten ready, out the door with his friends intending to have a very nice breakfast.

But then… well, then _their_ eyes met and Harry felt doomed.

He had been entering the hall with his friends, minding his own business, when a shoulder hit his hard. Malfoy passed him, beating him to the entrance and looked back, as though he was merely acknowledging that he had run into someone.

He didn't apologize, Harry didn't demand it either. It had been on purpose and the gryffindor seeker knew it, the blonde had been dying for that little contact. He couldn't hide the fact that he had as well, it was becoming sort of pathetic how much they had come to need the other, but it was a fact. And their detention meetings… they weren't enough anymore.

He nearly reached out to the slytherin as their eyes locked for that brief moment, but managed to remember he was standing in the middle of the great hall and all around him there were people. With eyes.

He sighed heavily and shook his head, he was hopeless and he knew it.

"Ah, forget about him mate, he's just being a git as usual" Ron said as he watched Harry's expression when the blond had refused to apologize.  
The messy haired boy frowned at him, but then realized that Ron was actually making sense. _He_ was the one with his head filled with other thoughts.

"Yeah, I know. Wouldn't have killed him to apologize though." He said with a shrug.

Hermione was quiet and if Harry could guess he'd say she was glad the red-head had acted a tad more adult in a situation like that.

They went inside and sat down, not moments after, already discussing one thing or the other. But when they were half way through breakfast and the owl post arrived, a large brown owl stopped by Harry, offering him the letter attached to its leg.

"Oh, Dad answered" he acknowledged, getting the thin, rolled piece of paper.

When he opened it up there was but a single phrase in the parchment, written in a fine elegant writing he had never seen before.

_Meet me after __history_

It said simply, no name, no nothing, but Harry didn't need that, he knew very well who it was from. Needless to say, when he lifted his head, silver eyes were watching him intently. He didn't want anyone to notice, but he didn't refrain from nodding softly either.

It was finally catching up to them, that was the truth. Today was Friday, as in the end of the two weeks of detention, after that night, they'd have no excuse of disappearing in the middle of the night to do crazy stunts over the quidditch pitch. Or even engage in their surreal conversations.

"Is that from Mr. Lupin?" Hermione asked, looking at him from across the table.

"Ahm? Oh, err.. yeah" he said, a bit clueless, he wasn't about to explain what the letter actually was. "Nothing much, the usual, you know…" he added so it wouldn't sound so fake.

"Didn't you say he'd be back around this week?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you know how it is, he says one thing, does another" he said, dismissively.

Another owl saved him from saying anything else.

This time it was really from his father, the animagus one that is. But it was as empty as Harry had predicted. There was only a mere assurance that the man would stay out of trouble. The boy had to fight the urge of rolling his eyes, as if his father _would_.

He pocketed the letter, intending to write back later and went back to his breakfast and friends who were talking animatedly about the upcoming Ravenclaw Slytherin game.

--

There he sat in DADA, bored out of his effing mind, trying to look as though he was _actually_ reading that rubbish of a text book. He only managed to fall asleep though, and was thankful to Ron for suggesting they've had enough with Umbridge's crap and should just sit in the back row to get it over with.

His mind started wondering and he noticed that, right before he drifted off, he had been watching intently the back of a certain blonde's head.

Then it came, that familiar feeling of going under water, of feeling himself entering someone else's mind. He saw it all at once.

Through the man's eyes he learned of ideas, he learned that the dark lord was happy. It had worked out, as one death eater told him, it was all set.

The vision was nothing more than a dark round room that looked as though it was a dungeon, and a few hooded people sat by the table that took the center of the room. They kept talking and talking about the following week and it was making Harry's fear grow horrendously. 'Next Week' had been mentioned quite a few times in the past days and to hear it firsthand just made everything more real.

He heard references to his father and then he heard Draco's name as well, and finally admitted to himself that it was not good at all. But before he could hear anything useful that would actually help him figure out what he could do to prevent whatever was coming he was pulled back to reality by a loud high pitched noise.

"Mr. Potter, Would you care to repeat what I just said?!" a large pink toad asked, as it towered over him.

He looked around and acknowledged his surroundings, realizing everyone in class was watching Umbridge pick on him one more time. "…What?" was all he managed to lazily reply.

Her sweet smile morphed into one of those sadistic grins for a second before going back to normal "Detention, Mr. Potter" she said in a bored way, as though that phrase was merely a part of her routine. "Tonight at eight" she finished, arching an eyebrow at him.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, still trying to shake off the after-effects of a vision, and before he could say anything, and just as the toad was going back to the front of the classroom a voice spoke up, and it wasn't Harry's.

"Professor Umbridge, it seems Potter lost his ability to speak" the drawling voice started, sarcasm filling the room "So I feel like I need to you let you know, he can't go to detention today, he's already got one with Professor Snape at seven" Draco said matter-of-factly, and became quiet right after that, inwardly cursing himself for saying such thing. He hadn't _really_ planned on defending his right to spend time with the gryffindor out loud, especially when it looked like he was _defending _Potter.

The woman turned to him and her brown went up again, had Draco not been a slytherin he probably would have gotten a detention himself. No one deprives Dolores Umbridge of what she wants.

"Hmm" the noise came out frustrated, she wasn't sure what to say "Well, tomorrow then, Mr. Potter, 8 pm"

With that she turned once and for all back to her 'teaching'.

Harry stared across the room at the blond who refused to make any eye contact with a half smile half frown look on his face. It was awfully amusing, however surprising, to see Draco act out of impulse when a matter involved him.

"Is it just me or Malfoy just spoke up for ya, mate?" Ron asked dumbly as his frowning face looked from the blond to his best friend.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and managed to answer after putting his mind in order "It's just you, Ron. Just you" he answered, shaking his head.

--

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick…

He learned in the worst way possible that no, looking at a clock would not make time go faster, it actually had the whole opposite effect. His hands were sweating, the room was hot, he couldn't stop biting his lower lip or running his hands through his hair. Bloody Saint Potter.

Why didn't he take Herbology with him? It was stupid really, why didn't he? Everyone should take herbology together…

"I'm turning into a bloody idiot" the blonde slytherin said out loud interrupting his own line of incoherent thoughts. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't do much of anything, all he could think about was Potter.

He couldn't believe it'd be over, their excuses. He didn't say anything – no matter if the gryffindor knew it anyway – he didn't dare, because he didn't want to think about it. Not only that, but the upcoming attack that could lead the wizarding world's savior to his death scared him. It wasn't as though he couldn't _live_ without Potter, he just… rather not think about it.

The professor went on and on about he-had-no-idea-what-anymore, and the slytherin had had enough. Being sure to look very, very sick, he stood up feigning dizziness and walked towards Madam Sprout who was helping a Ravenclaw with their assignment.

"Professor, I'm..not feeling well, so I… I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey" he said, with a slurred voice, making his act all the more convincing.

She frowned at him, turning away from a plant, "Mr. Malfoy? Hmm, you do look a bit flushed" she acknowledged looking at his red face. Draco knew she wouldn't complain about it, she knew he wasn't one to goof off. "Maybe someone should come with you, I'm not su-"

"No, professor. No need for anyone else to miss class, I'm sure I'm well enough to get there by myself." He said at once, the thought of Pansy cooing over him made him _really_ feel sick.

She eyed him suspiciously but nodded and he had his things and was out the door before she could say anything else.

He ran towards the castle as soon as he was out of sight from the greenhouse. Soon he was outside the door of history of magic, leaning against the wall and asking himself what the hell he was doing there. This was past ridiculous already! He was supposed to be in _class_ doing something _useful_ not standing here like an addict waiting to jump on his drug.

He hit the back of his head twice softly on the rock wall behind him.

'Potter should be out already,' he thought 'It's probably time to leave anyway, he should be here' his thoughts once again had managed to fly back to the Boy-Who-Lived. He wondered if the gryffindor could hear him…

Sure when they were standing right next to each other it was easy to understand the other's emotions and even get some thoughts, but he never heard a thing or felt a thing when they were far. Would Harry hear him if he called? How far could he test this little bond of theirs? How strong was it really? He had no idea, neither did the other seeker.

'Come on, Potter, just get out already, if you leave with everyone else it'll be harder to get away from Granger and Weasley.' He thought insistently, annoyed.

Much to his surprise the door opened not a couple of minutes later and he jumped back from the wall as though trying to cover the fact that he was waiting for someone. It didn't matter in the end though, because it was said someone he was staring at right then.

The Boy-Who-Lived was frowning, staring at him with confusion on his face. "What are you doing here?" the gryffindor finally asked.

"I don't know" he answered automatically, shrugging. He imagined he must be looking pretty stupid right then.

Harry's frown didn't dissolve though "…was that… was that you? Just a moment ago? Did you call me?"

"Hmm… so you heard…" the blonde said thoughtfully "I had been just wondering really, how far I could still reach you, that is. And you can go back to your class, Potter. I'm not here for you" he said dismissively, the realization that _he_ was always the desperate one searching for the other like crazy and not the other way around really bothered him.

"I'm standing right next to you, you know? Let's just go"

Harry had his bag over his shoulder and promptly started walking away, he had been as distressed as Draco had. He just had, unlike the other boy, very urgent imminent things on his mind to keep it from wandering off so much.

The blonde said nothing, but walked beside the gryffindor as they headed for the seventh floor.

--

"Much more creative, Potter" Draco said with a roll of the eyes as they stepped into the room of requirement which looked exactly like the quidditch pitch outside.

The gryffindor didn't usually have the greatest and most original ideas when it came to shaping the secret room into something useful. The broom shed last time hadn't been much inventive either.

"Why don't you go ahead and think of something then, you git" Harry retorted, stopping in his place and admiring the setting of a fake sun. Mind you, it was just as beautiful as the real thing.

"…rather do other things" a hoarse voice whispered in his ear from behind him making his entire body shiver and a pulsing need become more urgent.

The breath on his neck teased him and kept those shivers running down his spine as the heat of the body behind him met painfully slowly with his back. He leaned in, tilting his head just the right way as a warm pair of lips found his jaw. He closed his eyes with abandon as pale fingers ran through his hair, pulling him closer to the boy behind him as said boy devoured his throat.

He couldn't believe that something like that could feel so intimate… their connection allowed them to respond to the other's touches as long-time lovers would. So he had become so turned on so fast that he was nearly asking out loud for release.

"…Draco" he half called half moaned as he reached out to the blonde, this teasing was killing him, he needed _something._

Again, the slytherin was quiet, but finally he let the gryffindor turn around, their lips finding the other's immediately.

And that's when they lost entire control.

Hands travelled everywhere, they knew what the other wanted, they could feel it, they wanted the same. No questions were asked, there was only approval, and invitation as all that mattered was making the other moan in pleasure.

They paid no mind to how it happened , but as they lay on the grass one over the other, they briefly acknowledged that the grass felt much…softer and that it was warm all around. But one second later that was insignificant again and their world evolved around their shared touches.

Harry couldn't explain; he couldn't stop. There was this thirst, this desire inside him that made him want to bring Draco so close that their bodies would just become one.

He couldn't help it when he just ripped the other boy's shirt off, needing to feel the pale skin he seemed to know so well against his own. The feeling of the blonde's weight over him was so _home_ to him that nothing felt as right, but it still wasn't enough.

The slytherin did to him just as he had done, ridding him of his shirt, making both gasp softly at the contact. Malfoy stood on his elbows just a bit so he could look into the deep green eyes, he looked so disheveled with his red cheeks and gasping mouth that the sight almost pushed the Boy-Who-Lived over the edge.

He broke the contact only when Harry closed the space between them again by arching his back and taking his mouth. The gryffindor was acting so… bold that Draco could just act accordingly. And what up until then, ever since they had started this, had been off limits to the other, now wasn't.

When both reached for the other, both painfully needing that touch, magic stronger than anything they had felt until then cursed through their bodies.

"Oh Bloody Merlin" the blonde moaned, grabbing Harry's hand to stop him from moving it any longer or he wouldn't last another second.

The gryffindor looked at him through half closed eyelids in an inquiring manner, no words were spoken but the black-haired one understood. And he'd comply with the blonde's wishes, he'd make this last as much as he could.

Acting out of newfound instincts, Harry switched their positions, him being the one on top now. And so he was able to do as he pleased. His mouth acted on its own, travelling down the body bellow him, knowing exactly what to do to keep those enticing sounds coming from the other boy that seemed to be turning into a bigger mess every second.

But it was when he finally ran his tongue oh so slowly over the other seeker's most sensitive spot that Draco sat up at the same time he tangled his fingers in Harry's hair to bring him closer. "Bloody fuck" he cursed incoherently. It was too good.

All the Malfoy heir could ask himself was how he had missed out on this for so long! It seemed like such a necessary part of his existence that it was unbelievable. Harry's name left his lips with such familiarity that left no doubts for him; this was how it was supposed to be.

They lost the track of time, only focusing in that magical moment they were experiencing and they didn't know how much time later they finally let go of the other, lying down on what they could now see was a bed.

Draco was leaning on his elbow looking at Harry who was not moving and facing the ceiling and the blonde realized that the gryffindor was actually sleeping. The blonde couldn't help but reach out to touch one of the other boy's locks, he didn't even notice how much affection he put in that little action.

As he frowned, looking down at his most treasured enemy with a surreal expression. The realization came down on him hard at that moment… He couldn't live without him. He, Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family, servant – however a not very willing one – of the greatest Dark Wizard that ever existed, could not live without the pair of green eyes that hid behind those eyelids. Harry's taste, his scent, his voice, his moans, his mind, his whole self… the slytherin _had_ to have him to keep going.

He had never felt so vulnerable. He hadn't know, he hadn't admitted it was more than a physical thing, that there was more than whatever spell he guessed they were under. But now, as he looked at that sleeping form and couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster, he knew it. He couldn't even say it in his mind, but he knew it.

It was overwhelming.

He was filled with fear and so before stopping to think about it he stood up and gathered each piece of discarded clothing that belonged to him and put them on before going out the door, closing it as silently as he had made his exit.

--

**A.N:**

Weeeellll this chapter's got notes! It was really hard for me to write it! Not only cause of my tight schedule but because I _always_ have issues with lemon-y lime-y scenes lol, I hope that wasn't so bad :O

**Answer to Reviews**

**mincou:** Oh thank you :DD Errr sorry about the long wait, I'm still setteling in!

**Nenifer121**: Yep, Draco isn't up to much good! :OO Hahaha you got it all figured out, don't ya? XDDD Sorry about the long wait!

**Fantasyfan4ever**: Bahh, don't worry about hoe long you take to review :P I'm glad you did though :) I'm always glad to hear from you :) Hermione always figures the truth out doesn't she? XDD Thank you :D

**Moony73**: Heyyy good to hear from you Miss Moony XD I, unfortunatly...haven't heard from her...and I'm...well...I just hope she's ok...-sighs- anyway...

I love writing Snape ahhaha he's so much fun!!! It's like I can use all my venom in him XD Hmmm I won't answer that about Draco but ahmmm hahah you're good LOL Everyone is just begging me not to kill them hahahhahahaha this is so amusing XDDD Well, I can't say anything, you just have to read and find out, although I have to say I'm a very canon-ish person -drums in the background- hahhaha Well here's the new chappie :DDD Thank you for reviewing! I had missed you!


	18. Chapter 15

Hey everyone,

I'm not even sure how long I made you guys wait, so sorry if it was long -.- It's been crazy for me lately, I'm working like crazy but I'm spending all my money on buying gifts and stuff for people back in brazil so I kinda..don't have food at the moment o.o and am living off of my last cigarettes. I spend most of my time working and when I finally have time for myself I have to call home, answer emails, upload pictures and what not. Also I'm spending loads of writing time on the upcoming Remmy-Siri fic I already told you guys about. Anyway here's the next chapter :)

Jk owns them

--

"Hey, Harry" the bushy haired witch greeted when she looked up and caught him coming in. "Wow, you're really early today. Did Snape actually let you guys go earlier just because it was Friday?" she asked frowning. It didn't sound like something their potions' master would do.

"Yeah, something like that." He said dismissively, barely looking at her or at his best friend who right beside her. "Guys, I'm going to sleep, ok? I'm really, _really_ tired" he announced in a very final tone, it didn't leave any doubt that Harry wanted to be left alone.

Ron was frowning as much as his girlfriend as they wished their friend a confused and quiet 'goodnight'. They didn't quite understand how the happy Harry that had come back just the day before was suddenly gone again so fast. Something must have happened…

As for the Boy-Who-Lived, he didn't think twice about either of them as ran up the stairs as fast as he could and closed the door behind him. He could only think about one thing: Draco hadn't come to detention.

He couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe that Malfoy actually hadn't shown up! The slytherin simply didn't come to detention! He took away their last game, he took away what Harry had accepted would have been their goodbye. They might not have needed to part, hell, they might even keep meeting in the future, even if it was quick meetings in the room of requirement. But none of that was guaranteed, their only assurance had been the detentions, and today had been the last one, it was supposed to have been… perfect.

He breathed out heavily as he let all his books fall with carelessness onto his bed.

So many things were bothering on so many levels he didn't even know how to start looking for a way out…

He had fallen asleep in the room of requirement after experiencing that mixture of physical and magical intimacy. They had never gone that far with the other on their other encounters. They had never gotten so close to the other. In the back of his mind, it made sense to him that he'd be exhausted after something like that. But he hadn't understood why he woke up alone. He still didn't.

They… they nearly… their thoughts nearly became synchronized. It had become a bond like nothing Harry had ever experienced, like nothing he had ever heard of. It went beyond anything he could describe. So why, if Draco felt it too – and Harry knew he did – why did he disappear? Why the bloody hell didn't he show up later? The gryffindor felt so angry and so frustrated that he wanted to cry.

He picked the books up with disdain and placed them over the side table just to throw himself down on the bed, closing the curtains so no one would bother him.

He couldn't think about anything else. He closed his eyes and he could feel Draco's weight over him, he could imagine the blonde's breath on his neck, he could hear his moans, hear him calling his name…

His eyes opened again and he stared at the ceiling. Now that he had a taste of missing Malfoy he started to comprehend how truly out of control this feeling was. And he could admit to himself that… he actually _wanted_ the other boy.

If he _could_ he wanted to actually have Draco. He wanted to be around him and extend their private world for far more hours then they usually got. He wanted the blond to himself, he wanted to feel what they had that afternoon any time they felt like it, he wanted to give into all those times he felt the pull towards the blonde and satisfy his urges to touch him no matter where they were.

But he hadn't come.

With a string of curses, and incoherent accusations he made to the empty room around him, Harry soon drifted off, only to dream about the young slytherin who refused to leave his mind.

--

"I bloody told you already, he's _is_ going to go! I don't need to tell him anything" the blonde nearly yelled back. He was fed up with his godfather, couldn't the man see he was struggling with his own internal conflicts to deal with other people's problems? Even if 'other people' meant the man he was supposed to be serving.

"You were given an assignment, Draco. You have to see it through." Snape drawled, watching him with calculating eyes.

He nearly made a frustrated noise, it was hard keeping his cool poise when he was so troubled and tired like that. "I did see it through. I know… Potter is a bloody suicidal idiot, he _will_ go after Sirius Black and the werewolf if you use them to lure him in." he said, in a calmer voice "Me being around Potter right now isn't going to help anything, I know"

The potions master's expression didn't change, he kept looking into his godson eyes the same way. "Listen to me, I am much more experienced than you, I can read people much better. You _have_ to be with him, or it _won't _work" he said through gritted teeth.

Just then Draco noticed how altered the man actually was, he could tell Snape was trying to put his plan into action and he didn't cope well with the fact that his godson wasn't doing what he wanted.

He felt like coming out and saying it right then. That he could bloody read Harry Potter's mind, that he didn't want the other boy to fall for their plan, that if he was around him he might end up talking the Boy-Who-Lived out of it, that Harry would listen to him, that he could end up betraying everyone he knew just to save the gryffindor who was always on his mind. But he didn't say it; he just bit back another frustrated growl and murmured something unintelligible.

"Now, I want you to go to you dorm, and when you go to Hogsmeade tomorrow you _have_ to talk to him, do you understand?" he asked with a harsh voice.

"Yes" he answered even though he wasn't planning on actually doing it, he just wanted to get out of there.

At the man's nod the boy turned around and closed the door on his way out.

Snape was left grinding his teeth together and fuming as he stared at the closed door, he wanted to murder Draco and be done with it.

He was trying, for Merlin's sake, he was doing everything in his power and above it to keep both Dumbledore's golden boy and his godson alive and out of trouble, but the dammed boy just _had_ to have an immeasurable self control, didn't he?!

"Lucius has taught you well, Draco..." he said with venom to the cold dungeon walls.

It was becoming clearer and clearer that he had underestimated the Malfoy Heir's pride, strength and misplaced sense of duty.

Why couldn't he just follow his orders and give into the temptation of protecting the Boy-Who-Lived, why?!

Of course, the potions master knew that a spell like the one he had cast at the both of them wouldn't be able to make Draco actually fight for Harry Potter, who was above all his personal rival. But he had imagined _something_ would come out of it, that somehow he could bring back some of the human in his godson. He knew he'd be safe if Potter befriended him, he also knew that such a scenario was very unlikely, no matter what he had already seen. But if Draco walked away from this now, there'd be no turning back. If he really did hand the gryffindor in on a silver platter as Snape had requested, then the boy would really have lost every bit of soul left in him.

And the potions master wouldn't let it happen.

--

At first he hadn't wanted to go, he wasn't feeling well at all, it was like his spirit was broken. He hadn't stayed in bed for long that morning, unlike what he used to do every Saturday. He was glad he had gotten up earlier though, his troubled dreams weren't very pleasant and it was better to be awake.

Ron had to nag him enough to get him out of the room and even more to convince him to come with them to Hogsmeade. Harry wasn't really in the mood of tagging along as a third wheel, but when he looked around his room he suddenly felt too lonely… it was stupid, but he couldn't help feeling it. It was as if… suddenly something was missing.

There had been no silver eyes searching for his during breakfast, no platinum hair for him to watch, Draco hadn't shown up then either…

He couldn't even control his frustration as he dropped onto any chair and ran his hands through his hair, it was clear that his day wasn't about to get any better.

"Harry, cheer up mate, come on" Ron suddenly said, after having watched him in silence for a couple of minutes. "We get to go out today, away from OWLs and Umbridge, don't need to keep such a grim face"

He breathed in heavily and breathed out just the same way. "Yeah, I know, sorry. I'm just… I got my mind on other things" he said dismissively. "So…ahm… got anything in mind for today?" he asked, trying to get involved with his friends somehow, maybe it'd help him forget the feeling that was pulsing inside his chest.

"Not that much, everyone's pretty tired. I'm guessing we're just going to hang around in the Three Broomsticks or something. But it's good though, since everyone's studying like mad, we just want to laze around for some time." The red head answered between bites.

Harry just hummed in acknowledgement and poked the eggs he had put in his plate. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea to sit around doing nothing but _trying_ to socialize with other people. He needed something to take his mind off of things; he needed something that'd keep him busy.

He was going to say something then, but decided to think about an alternative before refusing to go. If he was going to do nothing after all, he might as well do it surrounded by people.

Breakfast went by and soon the three of them were following everybody else to the patio. But when Harry saw the quidditch pitch, faded off into the landscape, something woke in him, he knew what he'd do that day.

"Hey guys, I think I'm…" he started hesitatingly, not sure of what to say exactly. "I think I'm going to skip Hogsmeade this time…"

"What? Why?" Hermione asked at once, not letting him finish "oh you have to come! It'll be fun, just us, away from all of this" she gestured vaguely towards the great castle "I'm sure there are lots of things we have to talk about, didn't you say something about next week…?"

He bit his lower lip, it was hard thinking up a way to gently but surely deny his best friends' request. Especially when Hermione was right – well, she was always right, but anyway – he should sit down with them and let them know everything he knew if something were to happen.

But he couldn't do that, not today, not when facing the Dark Lord seemed like a stroll in the park compared to the prospect of losing the one person whose soul seem to complete his own. Not that he'd ever had him, not that it was a final thing that Draco was going his own way now, but Harry's fears grew wildly, and his imagination did as well.

"Mate, come on, why are you ditching us all of a sudden? I thought… you figured out whatever it was that had been going on… I thought you'd be back to normal… if something happened, you know, you should say something" Ron said in his awkward way,

Oh, he just had to go and make Harry feel guilty, using his promise against him! How would the Boy-Who-Lived get out of it now?

Harry ran an impatient hand through his messy hair, looking once again at the quidditch pitch. Yep, he definitely _had_ to go there, no matter how much his friends pleaded.

"…Ok… here's the thing… "he started, a little bit of honesty might get him somewhere "Something… is happening… it's… complicated… _way _too complicated for me to explain" he emphasized, although he still felt that it came out as a major understatement. "…and hopefully when... I sort things out, or when… my head is a bit clearer, I'll tell you guys about it" well that last part was a lie, but they wouldn't know that. "But… right now, and I mean specifically _today_, I'm really not in a good state to just be around people and just play around and stuff, I need… I don't know, I just want… some time alone to think" he made sure the _alone_ part came out very clearly.

He couldn't quite read Ron's expression, whatever it was wasn't very good. He must feel let down, Harry guessed, and for the second time too. Hermione on the other hand looked puzzled, and the Boy-Who-Lived just hoped with all his heart that even if she did put two and two together, she'd just shrug it off as impossible and never address him about it.

The bushy haired witch sighed "…We don't want to force you to do something you don't want to, but… I still… I hoped you'd come to us… you'd tell us what's wrong, what's going on. We don't usually keep secret from the other, Harry. And… I still hope that, when you do figure out what you need, you'll remember that we're your friends… and that we're here" she said in an uncharacteristically soft voice, it was clear she felt let down as well, which just added to his guilt.

He sighed and nodded "I will, and I'm sorry that I can't say anything right now… " he said and then looked up to see that all the Hogsmeade group was already heading to the gates. "You guys better go or you'll miss the carriages" he pointed out with a tentative smile.

And so his friends said soft 'goodbyes' and quickened their pace to catch up with everyone else.

--

The entire day he did nothing.

He sat on the middle of the deserted quidditch pitch trying to imagine what it'd be like to race Malfoy on broad day light. It was stupid.

Actually, it was quite pathetic (…). That all he could think about, even though chaos was about to take place, was the way the sun would reflect on the platinum locks if Draco had been there right then.

Said blonde was, though, nowhere near Harry. He sat in a pub surrounded with people whose faces he couldn't even tell apart from the other, trying to avoid any color that seemed gryffindor in any way.

What he hadn't told Snape last night was a cruel truth, he could not meet Harry right now, or he'd just blow everything. His new-found feelings were something he couldn't deal with and couldn't accept, so he hid instead.

Monday would possibly bring the death of Potter and thus the end of this excruciating feeling of guilt. He'd get over it. This spell, whatever it was, would wear off and Draco would be free from wanting someone so much. He'd be free from this vulnerability… he'd be free from the person who kept him alive.

--

**A.N**

Yeah, well I'm ending it here, this chap is shorter than most, but I couldn't put the next scene here cause it clearly belongs in the next chapter, oh well lol.

**Answer to Reviews:**

Hey, I just wanted to say, thank you especially for those who reviewed on the same day the chap came out... It was a really crappy day for me :/ and it was wonderful to get home and be able to read your reviews, thank you guys :) You keep me going.

**Illyra:** Wow that was fast O_O lol you reviewed like...15 minutes after I posted lol. Anyway, yep, I agree with you on that one, definitely scary! Thank you :)

**Nenifer121:** Ownn thank you :) I'm smiling like an idiot now :) Err I always get a bit nervous writing slashy scenes, I don't know if I'm any good with them, cause I don't _like_ to get very graphic about it lol, hope it turned out well! Hhahahah yep, Draco was sweet this chap in a very weird way :DD Hmmm read an find out XD

**Ice Fata:** HAHHAAH I'm evil, yes XDD hahha sorry 'bout that xD Err there you go! :D

**Airlady:** Definetly!

**Fantasyfan4ever: **Ownn thank you :)

So yeah, keep reviewing people, I really need it right now… make a writer hapy .-.


	19. Chapter 16

I know I know! It took me over a month to get this out! But I was unbelievably busy people -.- now that I'm back in Brazil again I can breathe in peace and I'll probably pick up my pace once more. All I can say is, the working-for-disney thing really got me exhausted and I had little time for myself, so yeah…

Ok ok, lol anyway read notes at the bottom ok? Kisses!

And JK owns them

Oh yeah, I'm still beta-less now -.-

--

He woke up completely disoriented and the light that got into his eyes positively made his head hurt, so he shut them again. Five, ten, twenty minutes passed and he still kept them closed, no matter how conscious he slowly became.

Maybe he shouldn't have pushed himself to go to DA last night, it obviously had done him no good. And he was pretty sure he hadn't been able to teach much either, he should have just not gone.

Oh, and what did he get after his sacrifice? He got bloody History of Magic first thing in the bloody morning, that's what.

"I hate Mondays" he croaked out from beneath his sheets.

"We all do mate, care to get up anyway?" Dean Thomas' voice replied in a good mood. Apparently Harry had said that much louder than he thought.

He made another noise of acknowledgement that he was sure sounded at least a bit hostile before finally rolling out of bed like he should have done long ago.

"You look hung-over" Dean said matter-of-factly, arching an eyebrow quizzically.

"Thanks" was all he murmured back before heading straight for the showers, he needed to defrost under very *hot* water.

After a very, very long time he managed to drag himself from under the warmth so he could go to what was left of breakfast and try to get to class in time.

He looked around the common room as he left and felt as though he was inside a bubble. He felt unbelievably detached from all of that – people, study – it was like that feeling of being suffocated was coming back. It suddenly seemed as though he had been dragging himself through every day that year for he felt completely exhausted.

Worries that he had pushed aside started nagging at the back of his head, and he knew there was something important he had forgotten…

--

The sound of loud music and unusual noises was something that he knew didn't make sense. Why was he in a place that had music like that? He was supposed to be… where was he supposed to be again?

He blinked twice, feeling as though he had just woken up, but knowing that it wasn't the case. The dream-like fog that had been tainting his vision began to slowly dissipate as he took in his surroundings.

He was in a room that had very dim light, and though he had never seen this place before it felt like he had. People were talking in loud voices and drunken laughs could be easily heard as well, no matter how high the music was.

He was away from everyone else, sited on a chair in one of the corners of the place. Where in the name of Merlin was he?

He closed his eyes again, trying to not call attention to himself – who knew what those people were up to – and started backtracking all he had done in the past few days… but found he couldn't remember. Last thing he was sure of was… Dumbledore.

"Yeah" he murmured to himself as things started becoming a bit clearer.

Dumbledore had asked him to try and get the werewolves to side with them on the upcoming war, he had gone after them and then…

And then blank. Nothing, not a single memory, he didn't know how he went from there, how he got here, who these people were, or what they were celebrating. Worse, he didn't know for how long he had been there and couldn't remember if he had talked to Sirius or Harry.

'Maybe I've only been gone for a day' he frowned, and looked around once more 'it's like I've drank all my memories away'. He knew _that_ feeling well, it used to happen all the time back in Hogwarts, when all of the marauders would get so unbelievably drunk that they wouldn't remember their own names the next morning, well that and they'd get a bone crushing headache. 'Headache which I don't have right now' he pointed out to himself matter-of-factly, it ruled out that possibility.

Frustrated, he studied the room more carefully, it didn't seem willing to give him any more information, it was just obviously a gathering of complete strangers.

But then Remus saw _him_, oh that was definitely a familiar face, one that he'd recognize anywhere, even under the dim light. Those scars, those sharp teeth that were know exposed as the man laughed loudly among the others, and specially those big murderous eyes. It was the man that had given him his curse, Fenrir Greyback.

And Remus Lupin hadn't been nearly sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing. However confused he was, he quickly put two and two together and concluded that he was in nothing less than a Death Eater's meeting. Well, party.

Suddenly how he had gotten there and what had happened in the past Merlin-knew-how-much-time became irrelevant. Happy Death Eaters was always a bad sign, and _partying_ Death Eaters was panic-inducing. Something was definitely wrong, and he was sure somewhere hell was breaking loose.

He had to get out of there, that was all he knew, so recalling everything he had learned while sneaking around as a marauder, he started scheming his way out of that devil's celebration.

--

No matter how much he had looked at the silver and green table, the eyes he sought refused to meet his own, which caused him to give up despite his frustration. If Malfoy was refusing to explain himself, Harry was ready to pretend he didn't care.

The blonde's actions, however, also brought rational thinking back to the Boy-Who-Lived. He slowly started fitting the pieces of the puzzle and, in the end, decided that the only scenario that made sense was the upcoming attack. Draco was in it, he was sure of that. He didn't know how the blonde was going to help bring him to his doom – whatever that was – but that seemed like the only reason. He was probably under very specific orders right now, to keep away from Harry.

Or at least that's what the gryffindor kept telling himself. It was unbelievably comforting – however sense it lacked – to think that Malfoy was avoiding him out of orders and nothing else. What said orders would mean, that was a whole different story.

--

"Harry?" Hermione called as they headed to their History of Magic class.

"Hmm?"

"Come" she said in a very suspicious tone, after looking around the hall.

All the daydreaming boy could do before he was dragged away was frown and acknowledge the fact that his red-head best friend wasn't with the two of them as he had thought.

The bushy haired witch kept a grip on his arm and pulled him through the halls then up the stairs, leading him to somewhere he didn't know and all the while Harry let himself be dragged like a rag doll.

Finally they reached the tapestry that guarded the entrance to the Room of Requirements and the fresh emotional wound caused by waking up alone in that place just the other day made the boy finally halt.

"Wait, Hermione, what are you doing? What are we doing here?" he asked, taking his wrist back.

"I heard something, Harry, and I called the DA… " she said in a dismissive voice "Look, I have no idea what's going on with you, you refuse to talk to us no matter what Ron and I have tried. But I think you do remember telling us that something was going to happen this week, and you're so… trapped inside whatever it is you won't tell us that you forgot about the whole thing entirely." She said in a stern and urgent voice.

He immediately wanted to retail, to say she was exaggerating , but kept his mouth shut in the end. He had completely ignored not only his best friends but the feeling that told him something was wrong for the past couple of days, all because Draco Malfoy cut their little arrangement off. He knew he was wrong however he didn't want to admit it.

"… I haven't forgotten, I just… never mind" he sighed in the end "If you're actually skipping class, I guess it's something unbelievably urgent." He shrugged, motioning for them to go inside.

She gave him a stern look but did the walking up and down three times and the door to their meeting room was suddenly there, their mates all waiting behind. Or so Harry thought.

There was nothing but an empty room behind that door.

Said door closed behind him and Hermione leaned against it for a few seconds, as though illustrating that she had no intention of letting him get out.

"Sorry about doing this, I just… I just didn't know how to go about it any other way, not when Ron's always around." She said in a very apologetic tone. Then she finally backed away from the door, going towards him "I know what's going on, Harry and… I want to talk to you about it" the witch said all at once, as though said phrase had cost her half the gryffindor courage she possessed.

The Boy-Who-Lived didn't move a muscle, as though anything could give him away. He wasn't even sure she was talking about _that_. She could have just concluded something completely different on a complete different subject. Or so he hoped.

"I'm talking about you and… and Malfoy" she said with an expression as though the words had hurt her throat.

His breathing became heavy, betraying his mind's orders to look calm, he definitely couldn't control himself when the subject was said slytherin. Still he didn't say anything, he didn't want to, he was still hoping she was referring to something else. After all, why now? Why today of all days she had to approach him about it? When he was trying with all his might to focus on the upcoming battle and forget how broken the blond had left him.

"Harry… say something, please"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked with a trembling voice. "Aren't you the one who dragged me here? I thought you were the one who had something to say" he said with a colder voice than he had intended.

"Oh, Stop acting like this!" she said with a pained voice "Stop pushing me away, Harry, I just want to talk to you."

She approached him and laid a hand on his arm looking up to meet his eyes with hers "What did he do to you? How did this happen? Please, Harry, I need to know." the girl pleaded with true worry in her eyes "When did it start… you… you… are… you're seeing him… aren't you, Harry?"

That definitely stung. He didn't know how to react, he was mad that anyone would suggest he was _seeing_ the slytherin when said boy avoided him like plague, when they met in hidden places, when they lied and pretended it wasn't happening. And he couldn't believe that Hermione was talking to him about his worst enemy and their apparent relationship when that meant she had probably seen him.

"No" he answered as firmly as he could. It was true, no matter how his heart hurt thinking about it. "You've got it all wrong, Hermione" this time it came out much less convincing.

"Harry, I told you this so many times already. We've been through everything together, why do you think you've got to hide? I wish you'd stop lying to us! Something is destroying you, _he_ is destroying you, Harry. He's making you completely vulnerable, look at yourself! If something was to happen, how are you going to defend yourself in this state? Have you forgotten everything we're fighting for?"

The accusations hurt him much more than he could say, the Draco that existed in their little world, she didn't know him. She had no right to say those things.

"I already told you, you've got it all wrong!" he repeated backing away from her touch.

"Then tell me! Tell me why you've changed so much ever since these stupid detentions started, tell me what's that look you have in your eyes when you see him, tell me what you were doing with him here just this Friday."

That was as good as a slap on his face, to have his own best friend bring up Friday's event so casually.

"You guys are following me now?" he demanded, unable to think about the mentioned date for another second.

"No, But when you disappeared from History of Magic with him Harry, it was kind of hard to miss. I got worried, I thought you were going to do something hasty like you always do when it comes to Malfoy. And when I looked for you on the map, I couldn't find you… and I couldn't find him either. Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I thought he had captured you, I thought something serious had happened, but then I remembered how you can't see when people are in the room of requirement so I tried to get in there… and it wouldn't open for me. Which meant it was already occupied… by the two of you." She explained methodically, closing the space between them once more "Tell me I'm wrong, Harry, and I'll believe you. Look at me in the eye, stop hiding, and tell me" she demanded with a very serious tone.

And all the suddenly-turned coward of a gryffindor could do was look away from her and mutter "…and when are you ever wrong?"

She turned her face away from him like a betrayed lover. "It really is true, then" she said as though a tiny bit of hope inside of her had expected him to deny it all. "Oh, Harry" her expression turned into a sympathetic one and she felt torn between an involuntary feeling of betrayal and a need to help her best friend through something unimaginable like this.

She had never imagined, for so many reasons, that Harry would get involved with someone like Draco Malfoy, she had never dreamed of it. She had ignored the feeling that had been nagging in the back of her mind because he had seemed happy for some days, but when he came in through the portrait that Friday, looking soulless once again, she knew she had to do something. She knew it was time she faced that unexpected scenario.

"And you ask me why I didn't say anything, yeah, look how well this is going" he said sarcastically, referring to her almost offended face.

"It's not like that, I'm just… I'm…shocked, and can you blame me?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders, looking at him again. "But I rather know about this then see you struggling with whatever is happening, you can… talk to me about it. I won't… I won't judge you, Harry" she said with a sincerity she hadn't even known she could muster towards such a subject.

They weren't shallow words, no matter how Harry felt angry at the moment, he could tell Hermione meant it. And after all Malfoy and his father had done to them, to their friends and family, he knew it took amazing amount of will power to sound half as supporting as she was showing herself at the moment.

He breathed in heavily, trying to calm down, trying to see the situation from her point of view and so his anger slowly dissipated, and he was able to get a hold of part of his rebellious feelings.

"Hermione, I-" he began, ready to let out all that was trapped in his throat and heart.

But it was as though his willingness to open his heart to his best friend left it more vulnerable to other people as well, mainly, one Dark Lord.

It began as it always did. The entire room around him faded and he saw the bushy haired witch's alarmed expression as his body gave away without much explanation. As simple as that and he wasn't there anymore.

He saw a dark room, cold-looking walls, he knew the place very well, it was the room with the glass spheres. He walked down till he saw the number that meant something to him, ninety-seven. That was right, that was where he was supposed to go. Down the aisle he went, he was determined, his mind was set, he was here to take something and he refused to leave without it.

The sight of a man on the floor made him smile in the cruelest way; he was rather pleased by the way the wounded man looked. He was certain he'd get his way, no matter what it took.

"Time is passing, werewolf" a cold, hard voice left Harry's mouth, it sounded morbidly pleasant. "The longer you make me wait…" it drifted off.

The man before him breathed with difficulty as though it took his entire strength to do so. He lifted his face to look at Harry, his expression was defiant, but he said nothing. It was his father, the gryffindor noticed, even in that dark room and even though the man's face was dirty with blood, Harry knew those amber eyes.

The unwillingness of his victim made him angry and so he lifted his wand at once, and a harsh "Crucio" escaped his lips.

He laughed as he watched his father scream and try to get away, "Scream as you wish, Lupin!" he urged with a sadistic grin "No one will hear you, no one will come for you" he said over the man's hoarse voice. "And you _better_ drop this before I lose my patience" he said word by word as he lifted the curse. "You shall give me what I cannot get for myself and you will do it _now_" he ordered with a strict voice.

But Remus just looked at him with the same expression as before "You won't get it from me!" he spat to the Dark Lord.

"Very well, have it your way then…"

The wand was raised one more time and suddenly Harry felt like he was being sucked out of the scene. Everything was became further and further away, like he was zooming out of it and finally his eyes shot open as he fell back onto the floor in the Room of Requirements.

He could barely think, he could barely remember what he had been talking about with his worried friend mere minutes ago. The image of his father was enough to clear his mind of all else and all he wanted to do was bolt out that door to do something about it.

"Harry, what was it? Did you see something?" Hermione asked worried as she kneeled down beside him.

"My dad" was all he managed to say after a good minute of rearranging his thoughts.

--

**A.N:**

Notes on this Chappie:

-I'm 99% sure that none of you know that yesterday (as in Sunday, as in the day after Hogsmeade and the day when DA took place) was march 1st in the fic, lol, but I want to kindly point that out lol just to say that I deliberately decided to ignore the fact that yesterday was Ron's birthday. It just would throw my plot all the way across town. It was something I couldn't really work with, so err… Ron's birthday just isn't march 1st on this fic, alright? XD bear with me lol

-This came out completely different from what I had planned, it just kinda wrote itself o.o So ahm..sorry if it's weird, but yeah, at least the plot's moving now lol

**Answer to Reviews**

**Fantasyfan4ever: **Hahaha he's being a jerk ain't he, poor thing lol. Thank you :)

**Airlady:** Definitely. Thank you!

**Nenifer121: **Yeye thanks :D yeah I know, small thing it was. You're right about that though xD we're about to actually get somewhere with the plot lolol

**sierra's scarlet: **Thank you :DDD


	20. Chapter 17

Hey guys!

I'm so mad lol, I had this chapter done like three days ago, but I just didn't have any time to stop and re-read to edit and stuff and so I could only finish it today lol, sorry bout that anyway.

My classes are restarting tomorrow -.- blaahh, but I'll survive

Hope you guys like this chappy! Kisses

Jk owns them yeyeye

--

Escaping from the gathering wasn't quite the most difficult part. Most of the Death Eaters were too busy to pay attention to him and even though he stood up and walked around, they didn't spare him another glance.

Going out the front door though, seemed too risky however invisible he felt. He wasn't sure what he was there – a prisoner or what else – so he didn't want to lose his chance of getting away.

His marauder's instincts took over and it was detention all over again, he remembered how it was easy for him and his friends to get away from anything. So it should be the same now, especially when even Mrs. Norris seemed to be more of a threat than those people.

It was through a bathroom that he found his way out, a window there was large enough for him to squeeze through, and soon he was walking down an unknown road without a clue as to where he was going and only with the soft light of the rising sun as a guide.

No matter how much he searched his pockets for his wand, he couldn't find it, not that he had _really_ expected the Death Eaters to be _that_ careless. And so all he could do was walk and walk till he finally reached something that resembled a village hours later.

It was easy to feel wards and magic around him and, relieved, he concluded it was a wizarding place. A quick talk with the local version of a Madam Rosmerta was enough to get him some food and a handful of floo powder which he quickly used to find his way back home.

--

It was another boring day for Sirius Black.

He kept asking himself if requesting days off to take care of Order business had really been a good idea in the end. At first he'd had a lot to do, especially when it came to making Grimmauld Place look like an actual house rather than ruins. But now that people were sent on missions all the time – his lover being one of them – and he had somehow ended up being chosen to take care of the headquarters, he was starting to regret the decision.

As such he hadn't expected the fireplace to suddenly light up and for a very familiar face to come out of it.

He stood up from where he was sitting at once and ran towards the newly-arrived.

"Rem?!" he asked, barely believing it.

Without saying anything, the werewolf threw his arms around him and held him close for quite a few minutes. "Hey" he murmured , sounding out of breath, and finally taking a step back.

"What happened? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, relieved and confused at the same time. His lover had said nothing about coming home in his last letter.

Remus looked completely lost, he just shook his head "I have no idea" was all he managed to say at first.

Sirius frowned and was about to say something but Remus interrupted him with a question that was jumping inside his head "What day is it today?"

"It's…" the animagus thought about it for a moment "march second, why?"

His lover definitely didn't look pleased with the answer since he let out a very frustrated growl. "Nearly a Month! Sirius, I can't remember anything!" he said, looking into the silver eyes. "The last thing I remember is being sent on a mission to search for the werewolves and that's it. Oh Merlin!" he said annoyed, trying to fit any piece of the puzzle together.

"What? What do you mean, Rem? You sent me letters all the time, you even came here during that time" Sirius said, as confused as his lover was.

The lycanthrope ran a hand through his hair, feeling frustrated "…they obliviated me, Siri, the Death Eaters." He finally concluded. "I woke up today and I was around them, they were celebrating something. There's definitely something, something is going to happen." He warned, even though he hadn't a clue what he was talking about "And Harry? What about Harry? Is he ok?"

"He's in school, nothing is going to happen, calm down alright? Just… let's just figure this out first, tell me everything" he said gesturing to the couch.

--

"Harry, slow down!" she said, walking in hurried steps right behind him. "Will you talk to me, please?"

No matter how many times she called, the boy kept walking, not having said a thing since after he woke up from his vision.

"I'll tell you when we get to the common room, we've got to fetch Ron" he finally answered. And even though it was just a phrase, Hermione couldn't believe how much he sounded like… like _their_ Harry again. However happy it made her, it also meant one thing: whatever he had seen had been serious enough to snap him out of the 'trance' he had been in for the last couple of weeks. So something _bad_ was definitely to be expected.

It was a record two minute run from the Room of Requirements to the gryffindor common room. When they got in through the portrait door, though, they found the place empty.

"Oh, of course, Harry. Everyone's in class now, remember?" Hermione reminded matter-of-factly, having had forgotten about it herself.

He made a frustrated noise and headed for the boys dorms' stair "I have to grab my cloak anyway, and the map, so just give me a second" he said running up before she could say anything else.

"I don't like this at all…" she said looking at the closed door of the fifth year's room.

When he got downstairs again, the bushy haired witch had to force him to stay still, she needed to know _something_.

"Harry! You're acting like a mad man, tell me what's going on" she asked, like she had done so many times already.

The Boy-Who-Lived breathed in heavily, he had been trying to think. He had little time and stopping to explain himself was like wasting it.

"He's got my dad, Mione" he answered "He must have captured him during this stupid mission of his. Now they're there, at the room with the glass spheres and I've got to save him." He explained at lightning speed.

"What room with glass spheres?" she asked him, rather, herself since Harry was already half-way through the portrait.

--

Harry wouldn't listen to any of his friends, and by this time that included Ginny, Neville and Luna. He wanted to go fix everything by himself, since he felt it was his fault, so he kept refusing the DA's help.

Hermione tried and tried to talk to him, but when it came to Mr. Lupin she knew her friend was impossible to deal with. It was like the images of his past were triggered and that drove him into an automatic mode where he would just do anything, suicidal or not, to save his werewolf father from whatever was hurting him.

"Harry, do you have any idea where you're going? You do realize this could be another one of Voldemort's tricks, don't you?" she asked as she started following him throughout the corridors, the other four trailing right after them.

"It could be as well as it couldn't I'm not going to take chances, alright? I'm not asking you guys to come with me. I'm just not negotiating the fact that _I'm_ going." He said rather sharply, he was so angry with himself at the moment that it seemed unbearable to be under his own skin.

As they approached the History of Magic's classroom, Harry began to tense up, he could even feel that _he_ was near… and he didn't want to see the blonde right now.

Granted, Malfoy was just leaving the class that Harry himself should have attended, and the Boy-Who-Lived felt as though the explanation of what he was about to do seemed to flow straight to the other boy's mind.

But Draco didn't seem glad about it, Harry already knew he was part of the scheme, even so, the fact that the gryffindor was out for the rescue seemed to be _bothering_ the slytherin instead of pleasing him.

Neither could help it, their eyes searched for the other's as their paths crossed and the electricity ran through their unwilling bodies. Draco fought to keep himself from saying something, from telling Harry not to go, but even if the words did die on his throat they reached the gryffindor through their unwanted connection.

All Harry managed to do was throw him an accusing look before going his way again, straight towards the last stairs that would lead him to the ground floor. He didn't want to think about how much he let his guard down and how much he'd forgotten about what was going on just because he and that bloody slytherin had a… whatever that had been.

But now… all that mattered was getting to his father in time… if all ended well, then Harry would be able to forgive himself for falling in love. Maybe.

--

It tasted bittersweet to him, seeing Potter going to death's trap oh so willingly. He had done his job, he had proved to everyone and, above all, himself that he could even turn in the person that… the person that meant most to him, all for "…All for this stupid fucked up cause" he muttered with venom as he walked down the stairs towards the dungeons.

It hurt. He could admit that much, but at the same time he kept telling himself that what he had wanted for three weeks shouldn't overshadow what he had believed in for fifteen years, no matter what his heart told him.

"It's his fault anyway, I didn't tell him to go, he's the bloody martyr, he's the one that's got to play the hero and go save that bloody werewolf he has for a father" he kept muttering all the way to the potions' classroom.

He didn't have potions class right now, he just wanted to say it already, before anyone else could doubt him, before Snape could look at him once again with those judging eyes. He'd see once and for all the Draco was worth it.

At seeing his clueless godfather, that was still waiting for second years to show up, all he said was "He took the bait, he's going to the ministry after Lupin" and then he was gone before the potions' master could even stand up.

--

The truth was Severus Snape was confused.

And see, he wasn't used to being confused, a clueless expression just didn't suit him and that was that. But as his godson appeared, vomited that piece of information and left before he could even process it, that was how he felt.

He put two and two together and got nothing out of it. Lupin was being kept at the ministry by the Dark Lord?

It didn't sound right, it sounded… there was just something… off about that.

Voldemort had already announced he'd be using the boy's father to lure him in, to make Harry get the prophecy and trade it for the man. _That_ The Order was already expecting, they had talked about it, they had their own plans. But suddenly this scenario was different… why?

He frowned, still processing it slowly, and suddenly things started clicking in his mind, and little facts were gathering and each was playing a part in a huge puzzle that would form a very unpleasant logic.

One minute later and Snape was bolting out of the classroom, a simple wave of his wand and the wood of his doors was carved neatly '_Class has been dismissed for the day'_ it read.

_'__The scene doesn't seem right because it's not possible!_' He thought, enraged as he walked up the stairs fiercely, ignoring all of those that passed him by questioning him about one thing or the other. _'If the Dark Lord was at the ministry torturing that imbecile then he could just grab the prophecy himself, he wouldn't need Potter'_ he reasoned, by the time he reached the second floor. _'It's a false image! That stupid bloody idiot of a gryffindor fell for a pathetic false vision! If only he had learned occlumency like I tried to teach him. It's like nothing gets through his thick skull'_.

At the same time he kept wondering why the Lord hadn't captured Lupin like he had planned, it didn't seem logical, unless something had happened. Maybe he was already dead, like father like son, two complete idiots risking their necks for missions and needs to save people. He felt sick just thinking about it, they were so thick! Sometimes he wished he could drill some sense of self-preservation into them by force.

As he passed the first floor he made sure to check on Umbridge and was glad to see that the woman was dutifully torturing the students with her boring lecture.

Next stop was the only place he'd find answers in: the floo connection in the headmaster's office.

--

When the fireplace burned green all of a sudden both man jumped out of their chairs. They had been so focused on their own discussion that the unexpected arrival scared the soul out of both.

"Severus! You scared us" Remus said, shaking his head and taking his seat again.

"… So much for you being dead" the potions master muttered darkly to himself. "What are you doing here, Lupin?" he asked, not really having expected the man's presence. It gave him his dilemma again, why hadn't the Dark Lord captured him?

"I just got back… it's a long story, I can't remember anything… " he answered dismissively, not planning to retell the entire tale.

"Well make a long story short and tell me just how you got here" the man demanded, he didn't like not knowing what was going on.

Not bothering to push the matter any further Remus summed up what he had just finished telling his lover and the potions master was left looking thoughtful.

"And what are _you_ doing here, Snivellus?" Sirius' voice interrupted the silence a couple of minutes later. "Aren't you supposed to be tormenting students at this hour?"

All he received was a glare from the other man, whose attention turned back to Remus. "I just had an interesting piece of information delivered. It seems your idiot of a son is on his way to the Ministry" he said, arching his eyebrow, as though the news delighted him somehow. Or rather, Sirius Black's expression did.

"What? Why?" the werewolf asked, frowning as he stood up. Of course if Snape was here something had happened!

"Apparently he's on a rescue mission to save _you_."

"What?!" the couple exclaimed as one, Sirius' cool poise dissipating at once.

It was a long five minutes wherein Snape explained all he knew and what he had figured out and still there were odd pieces of information missing here and there.

"But why wouldn't he talk to you? Why wouldn't he try to tell someone, why would he go alone?" Remus asked, completely distressed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Ah… that had been it, the thing that hadn't been making any sense…

_''__He had already been expecting it… because of Draco. He told him… Draco told him of the plan, he told him something was going to happen.'_ Snape reasoned, it was the only thing that made sense. '_So in the end… the Dark Lord had been counting on it. He had bloody been expecting Draco to tell Potter about it!!_.'

He nearly, _very_ nearly punched the awful vase that sat on a stool near him. How did he not see it?!! Voldemort had been all excited to hear about the connection! It was the key for his plan not backfiring! Even if he couldn't have Lupin, he could make up a very convincing vision and the stupid boy would go for it blindly…

He rubbed his temple and tried to control his temper. "Because he's an idiot, that's why" he answered through gritted teeth.

Ignoring the man's comment, Sirius slammed his hand against the table. "Why are we even having this conversation?! We've got to bloody stop him! You're obviously not at the Ministry, Rem, which means there's a bunch of Snape's little friends waiting for him there." He said looking at the Potions Master accusingly, as though this was all a result of the man's plans.

"Well, be sure to send them my regards. You both go ahead and get killed, I'll alert the other Order members." Snape said, straightening his eyes as he turned around theatrically, heading towards the fireplace he had come from.

There was a brief silence in which the animagus and werewolf stared at each other, as though seeking comfort and strength in the other's gaze. But finally Remus broke the contact and spoke "…let's go Siri, before it's too late. Severus will warn everyone else" he said, sounding every bit as nervous as he felt.

His lover nodded and took his hand, giving it a soft squeeze before he aparated without saying a thing, taking Remus with him.

--

**A.N:**

Hey all you people :) well, there you go, some pre-action for you eyyeye we're moving :D

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Astrea Severin Orion Black**: Guess it was false XD Ownn it's ok, at least you reviewed XDDD Thanks!

**Ice Fata**: Hahhahah relaxxxx XDD see, moony is ok! Harry's jst stupid :PP And don't kill me just yet XD thanks XD

**sevsmanthruandthru**: errrrr what LOL no XD

**ga-4-ever**: Thanks! And yes, he's feeling awful, remus means a lot to him... Err Draco, that's a touchy subject XD

**Fantasyfan4ever**: Remmy is ok, kinda XD Oh thank you!

Guys, keep Reviews coming! I live for reviews ok, I need to know people are still reading thissssss!!!!


	21. Chapter 18

Hey y'all XD that was pretty fast wasn't it? Here you go, a freshly baked chappie!

I'm not gonna say anything else :O

JK kills, I mean, owns them.

--

He felt like a bloody complete idiot!

It had all been a trap! The whole thing! His father was nowhere to be found and now Harry had exposed all his best friends to a group of Death Eaters who were chasing them through the endless rooms of the Department of Mysteries.

It seemed like these days he only made the wrong choices! He listened to the wrong people, let himself be led on and then did all the wrong things. Now he had five lives beside his own that he was responsible for, and if anything happened to any of his friends… Harry would never forgive himself.

All those years before… Harry had always been the one to deal with the actual danger in the end, he was always the one that crossed the last door and faced the last enemy, always by himself. Now… even if his luck worked like it always did and he managed get away with yet another victory for his record, the others might not be so lucky.

It was insane, the much wiser and much more skilled Death Eaters had them cornered and Harry knew he'd have no choice but hand the prophecy over in the end.

Stupid glass sphere! It wasn't worth everything they were going through!

He kept thinking about his mistakes, about how he should have said something, even Snape would have been enough, at least someone would know where he was and what he was doing.

And ironically enough, even after what Draco did to him, Harry kept thinking over and over about how if he died… he'd never see the boy again, and that mere thought hurt like hell.

When he thought there was nothing else they could do, when he looked around and all he could see was his friends at wand point and Lucius Malfoy speaking to him – with that voice that sounded so much like his son's – demanding the prophecy, Harry lost hope.

But as if on cue, the door to the room they were in burst open and at the top of the stairs Harry could make out the figure of Mad-Eye Moody, Order members entering right after him.

No one wasted any time; curses flew left and right before any of the Death Eaters could move a muscle.

"Harry!" he heard a male voice call "Get out of here! Fast!" it ordered.

Then he realized it was Remus who was right in front of him. He didn't even have time to think about how the man had gotten there when he was supposed to be away, or how the order had learned about the whole thing, he just grabbed his father's arms, wanting to feel safer.

"Dad? We have to-" he couldn't even finish his phrase as he saw his black haired father throwing himself in front of them and yelling "Protego!".

A spell crashed with the magic barrier and Harry closed his eyes to avoid the intense light.

"Don't stand around!" Sirius yelled at both of them "We've got to leave now!"

He disappeared as fast as he had shown up to fight off the Death Eater that had attacked them.

"Stupefy!" Remus yelled to Harry's left, protecting the oblivious boy yet again, "Let's go!" he called as he grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him towards the stairs, which was where everyone was headed.

The Boy-Who-Lived held the prophecy close as he ran with the werewolf, his eyes everywhere, looking out for any danger. He heard an "Accio" being yelled from above him and so he held the sphere tighter before shouting back "Expelliarmus!". The Death Eater fell from the stair, hitting the ground bellow completely unconscious.

They finally started climbing the steps, but could not go very far since a "Crucio" was cast their way. The boy braced himself, expecting the pain, but instead he heard a heart wrenching scream right beside him.

He turned to see his father on the floor, looking like he was trying to escape from his own skin, eyes shut close from the pain.

"No!!" Harry yelled, kneeling down beside him, a bunch of memories invading his mind. "STOP!" he demanded, looking at a cackling Bellatrix Lestrange with true hate in his eyes.

"Give me the prophecy, little Harry and I'll let daddy go" she offered with a morbid smile. "You don't want him to end up like the Longbottoms now, do you?" she asked with a childish voice.

He clenched his hands around the cold sphere he was holding and didn't think much before handing it over to the mad woman.

"Oh! Well done Pretty Potter! Now here, have your own share of Cru-"she began, lifting her wand to curse him, but the stair under their feet exploded from being hit by a stray curse which send the three of them flying towards the floor.

It was then that Harry heard the characteristic sound of glass breaking and all he saw before acknowledging that the prophecy was lost was the faint outline of a ghost leaving the broken crystal ball, whispering things he could not hear.

He heard the wails of Bellatrix as she held the pieces of the sphere in her hands, staring at them with horror. But couldn't think much about it as his father pulled him to his feet and they started running again.

"It's broken dad!" he said, with wide eyes. After everything, after putting all those people in danger because of that stupid thing… it was lost.

"Never mind that now, Har- Stupefy!" he said, stunning another Death Eater. At least Bellatrix wasn't after them anymore. "Let's go!" he urged as they tried to reach what was left of the stair once again.

"No you don't!" the voice belonged to Lucius and soon they were being forced towards the platform in the middle of the room, trying to defend themselves from him and others at the same time.

Harry could make out Ron fighting with one Death Eater, dangerously close to the veil that kept blowing to an inexistent wind. Next to him his animagus father was fighting Bellatrix, both completely concentrated in the duel.

"Is that all you can do Bella?" he taunted. Sirius would be Sirius, war or not…

"Oh, my dear little cousin, when I'm done with you, you'll be very happy. You'll even get to say hello to you old friends!" she said with an evil laugh.

Lucius had managed to monopolize Remus and they were both quiet and concentrated as they waved their wands furiously at the other, skillfully maintaining a non verbal battle.

The Boy-Who-Lived wasn't left alone for that long, soon a tall black haired Death Eater was after him, but Harry dealt with him surprisingly fast. All it took was an experlliarmus, followed by a potent stupefying hex.

It was when Harry looked back up that everything happened.

It was unbelievably surreal. There was a flash of red light and Bellatrix started cackling in that annoying way she always did. Harry soon saw why.

Like in slow motion, he watched as his black haired father's body went limp, his eyes closing slowly and his hand rising up as though trying to reach out. He was falling back straight towards the veil that hanged from the morbid archway.

Two people's world stopped, a cry of "SIRIUS!!!" echoed in the darkness at the same time as a "Dad!!" did.

Remus did not think, he just acted as he threw himself forwards. His lover was within reach, he could stop him from going beyond the veil! He reached out completely, trying to touch anything, even the man's fingertips. And when his hand wrapped around Sirius' fingers his eyes went wide and a look of pure relief took a hold of his entire face.

That was… until he felt himself being pulled down as well.

Just like that, simply like magic, both men fell through the gray archway, disappearing from everyone's sight.

Harry's eyes went wide, he stopped breathing, even his heart seemed to stop for that moment of anticipation. "n..no" he gasped, his heart feeling like it was going to burst, an emotion he could not control grew from inside his body and made his way up his throat, leaving him in the form of a strangled cry "NOOO!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he irrationally ran towards the waving veil.

Arms wrapped around him, preventing him from moving. He wasn't even thinking, he didn't know if the person was friend or foe, he couldn't care, he didn't care about anything. All that mattered was that he could not believe what he had just seen. No matter if it was just an archway, no matter if it looked so innocent, deep down Harry knew what it meant, he knew unconsciously what had just happened. It drove him insane.

His throaty screams echoed around the room like that of a caged beast, he fought the arms that held him still as though they were burning him. The person who the arms belonged to was saying things, but he wasn't hearing, he couldn't care less.

At some point he had even requested his own death, as he felt tears falling down his face from his stinging eyes. He couldn't believe it was happening! It just wasn't happening!

"Harry, please! Come on! it can't be helped!! We've got to get out of here!" it was a woman's voice, sounding close to his ears.

But he wouldn't hear of it, "LET ME GO!!" he yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Furious sobs assaulted his body, as he heard the woman say the words. "They're gone…"

It wasn't true! They couldn't! They just couldn't! They'd never leave him like that! It wasn't happening! One moment his father was fighting Bellatrix and the-

"Bellatrix" he said all of a sudden, his eyes shot open and he turned around. He felt power like never before take control of him and suddenly getting away from the arms that pinned him seemed easy.

He was running towards the ruined stair as though he was a beast following the scent of a prey. Wand in hand - being crushed by his fist - and a determined, vindictive mind… that was all he had at the moment.

He lost control of his actions, he was completely blinded by rage as he hunted the woman down.

The mocking tone of her voice, the taunting, her laughter, what she had done… he'd have her! He'd make her pay!

A word he had never once said before left his lips as though it was second nature to him "CRUCIO!!" he yelled, like his was commanding an army of all evil things to attack her.

It hit her straight on and she fell on the floor, unable to bear the pain for even one second. Her screams filled his ears and it sounded like music. He was feeling so animalistic at the moment that he had the urge to actually jump on her and with his own bare hands rip her to pieces.

All his frustration, guilt, anger was canalized into that spell and he cast it again and again, trying to somehow get that awful feeling off his chest.

He started to feel dizzy, there was something so powerful spinning around him that he knew he was completely out of control. His magic was doing the thinking for him and he could not stop. He had been broken beyond repair and it was useless of anyone to try and stop him.

It was then he started hearing a voice. It was urging him on, it was telling him to do it, to get it over with, to take her life, she deserved it! He knew the words, he knew it was easy, he could do it, he should…

Something wasn't right, that voice… it wasn't right, it was talking him into doing insane things, but he could not think clearly. Then there was another bolt of magic before everything exploded around him and his mind went numb before shutting down completely.

--

He grabbed onto anything he managed, as the wave of pain assaulted his body. What the bloody hell was going on?

"Draco? What's wrong?" Pansy asked, arching one of her thin eyebrows.

She was standing right beside him, but her voice seemed really far away.

There were images literally entering his mind against his will, and alien emotions were mixing with his own, making the whole thing more real. He saw everything that happened through the Boy-Who-Lived's eyes and he could barely contain himself as a surge of magic reached him through their bond.

He tightened his grip on the handrail, trying not to fall as his body seemed to be on the receiving end of a powerful shock.

Oh, Merlin, What had he done?

--

He was woken up by loud noises, they kept sounding again and again and he was forcefully pulled away from his state of unconsciousness.

He slowly opened his eyes, first only half way, taking in the very familiar room around him. He was in the hospital wing. Right so… what had landed him there again?

He didn't move much, instead he looked around first, and at seeing many of the adults standing few feet away from him arguing furiously, Harry decided to pretend he was still asleep. Whatever they were talking about, he had a feeling it wasn't something they'd be saying in front of him.

"That doesn't make any sense at all!" Molly Weasley said, after his potions teacher had spoken.

Snape look unaffected by her outburst. "It make a lot of sense, I assure you." He said matter-of-factly "The point is, how else could he have gotten away? They saw him moving around, and they didn't do anything. Meaning they were used to him, he was under imperious, it wasn't a memory charm" he argued smartly.

"Oh, so it just wore off? It makes no sense! I think he found out something and that's why they did it" she said back, with her no-nonsense tone.

"It doesn't explain him getting away and those incompetent idiots were too busy celebrating to focus. Whoever had Lupin under the imperious just lost their concentration." He answered, his patience slowly wearing short.

"Severus, Molly, please… it's useless to talk about this now" another woman's voice intervened, Harry could see Professor McGonagall getting up from her chair and joining the other two. "… it does not matter at the moment what happened while Remus was on the mission, or what information he might have had…" she said shaking her head. "We have Harry to worry about… " her voice was much softer now, as though trying to avoid getting heard.

The Weasley matriarch sighed and looked Harry's way, the Boy-Who-Lived promptly closing his eyes before she could tell he was awake. "He can stay with us, he needs family right now." She said, her voice as soft as McGonagall's. "… Oh, poor boy, it seems like everything just happens to him, now doesn't it?" she sighed and shook her head.

Snape murmured something under his breath which earned him a very sharp look from both women, but he just excused himself and announced he had other pressing matters to attend to.

Madam Pomfrey came in just then and Molly asked about her own son's health which moved the focus of the conversation away from Harry.

The boy turned to the other side, not wanting to look anymore. His eyes were wide open, staring into nothingness. He felt something rising inside of him, his body felt unbelievably hot and his head became dizzy. Slowly, everything they said started forming images inside his mind and everything that had happened the last time he had been conscious came rushing back.

His breathing grew to an unsettling rhythm and it became an impossible task to think about anything else.

He saw it all, over and over again; there was the archway in the middle of a round platform, a veil hanged from it and voices spoke to him. He knew those voices… he knew that they were the voices of those who had… who had… died.

His throat became so dry it hurt and his eyes began to sting with the realization. It was true, wasn't it? Everything that he remembered… had really happened.

The first of many tears fell, hot over his face. He couldn't deny it, deep down he knew it, but he could barely say it…

His parents were dead.

--

**A.N:**

-hides behind a wall- Now, now, I know all about the death threats, please do not kill me people! I'm just a poor college student who is pure and innocent and likes birds and nature. -aham- well, yeah, that's what happened and err… yeah.

On a side note, this chapter was like mostly written already and I know it might be a little rushed and a lot like book 5 (which is why I just kinda summed up everything, you all have seen this before) but I wanted it to be very cannon, so that's why. The only non-canon part of it is…well… Remus… err ok I'll just err… go now -hides-.

**Answer to Reviews****:**

**Fantasyfan4ever: **pretty much yeah :D but with a...twist -runs away- XD Thanks!

**Astrea Severin Orion Black:** Yep, he's an idiot, it's Draco's fault though lol Hhahhaha why do people keep threatening me? XD

**.Planned:** I know, but that' just how he is...stupid -.- I'm so glad you like it ;) Keeping characters in character is like one of the thing I worry about the most :) They did not take it seriously and err...well look what happened to them now :O See, I updated ASAP :D

**ga-4-ever:** I hate Harry's hero complex to the core! But I have to keep him in character, oh well lol

**Ice-Fata:** Thank you :D Snape's always right hahaha Pleaaaasseee don't kill me LOL wait till I finish the fic first XDDD

Ok people -throws reader against the wall- here's the deal. You review and I update, no reviews, no updates! There's like a bunch of people reading this and like very little people reviewing it. So what if I stop this fic, hmm? Hmmm? Hmmmm? -threatens- u.u so REVIEW, Now! -walks away with toilet paper stuck to her foot-


	22. Chapter 19

Hey yall! No hard feelings right? -hides- lol

Anyway, so yeah, took me longer than I planned to get this out for two reasons. Reason one: there's this huuuugeee party-like-holiday-festival-thing going on here in Brazil which is the "Carnaval" not sure if all you guys know what that is. Well, to sum it up, there are loads of people, loads of drinking, loads of sun and loads of dancing in the middle of the street. So yeah, I almost didn't sleep, eat or did anything else other than partying for the last week. The other reason you can read after the chap, anyway, on with it! Kisses!

JK owns them.

--

Ever since he had gotten up, he was not the same, perhaps he didn't realize it, but everyone around him could see it. Maybe the shock had been too great or maybe he was so lost that even the definition of who he was faded away.

At first Harry had been numb, he didn't say much of anything, he didn't voice any desires, nor did he eat with much enthusiasm. It was like he had gotten a kiss from one of the dementors… he was a walking, empty shell.

It only lasted the first couple of days though… all it took to snap him out of it was the presence of Albus Dumbledore, whom he met back at Grimmauld Place.

Harry had been so completely enraged by the man's presence that he nearly tore half the house down by screaming at him. It was as if the headmaster's abandon and unwillingness to answer any of the boy's doubts had made the incident at the Department of Mysteries happen.

"If you had just told me WHY I had to learn Occlumency and that I could see something that wasn't true, none of this would have happened!!" he had yelled at the professor.

But in the end… it changed nothing, Harry told himself later, he could hate Dumbledore for trying to protect him all he wanted. It wouldn't erase his actions, and it most definitely wouldn't bring Remus and Sirius back.

He learned about the prophecy in the same conversation - when it stopped being a monologue, of course - and he couldn't believe that after all he had been through, someone dared expect anything more from him.

That was that, Harry became completely unstable and enraged, acting like a rebellious teenager, which wasn't that far from what he actually was. Even when he was excused from school for a week - after Dumbledore had regained his status as headmaster - and went to stay over at the Weasleys', his mood still didn't change.

He could be found countless times staring into nothing, his eyes full of unshed tears, but lacking any sad expression. Instead he was always gritting his teeth, hands clenched into fists and glaring into a fixed point as though concentrating on burning it to ashes.

Anger, anger, anger! That was mostly everything he seemed to feel these days, and it was only to be expected when even while he slept he'd see the faces of his parents, accusing him of getting them killed. If he hadn't inconsequently gone to ministry, both his fathers would still be here and he knew it.

It was like he was full of that feeling he had back when he tortured Bellatrix, he felt powerful, he felt heavy and aggressive, he felt like knocking things down, ripping things apart and destroying all of those around him.

But what angered Harry the most was how people just seemed to be going on with their lives like nothing had happened… like he hadn't just lost the two people that mattered the most to him in the entire world. How could they keep living like that? How could a person feel happiness around someone who could barely feel anything other than pain?

"I'm turning into Voldemort" he concluded sometimes.

He remembered how the Dark Lord had whispered in his ear, how Harry had wanted to do just like the voice was saying. For a moment there, it was as if he understood the mad man. In the end he hadn't done as his enemy had told him, but still… he had wanted to.

Voldemort had had nothing ever since the beginning and he hated himself deep down for knowing he was half-blood. Could Harry really blame him for being how he was now… when everything seemed to make so much sense? When he seemed to understand the man's rage against the world?

He kept bottling up all these feelings, fears and pain every day and he didn't know what would happen when he finally exploded.

But one thing was still there, in the back of his mind, glowing like a bit of hope. He knew he was a mess, a complete utter mess, but he had felt like this before. It hadn't been nearly as bad, especially given the situation, but it had been the same feelings. And he remembered well how everything had worked out, how the illicit addiction had soothed his doubts and pain and made him feel… alive again.

So, right now there was only one thing that made sense for Harry Potter. That no matter what it took; he needed to see _him_ again.

--

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Molly asked him, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Dumbledore said you could stay home for another week" she reminded him.

Maybe he could have snapped something back, but the boy was being very cautious about how he acted around the Weasley family… because he knew it wasn't _their_ fault, no matter how much they seemed to annoy him by talking to him as though he was a ticking bomb.

"… I rather go back to school already… fill my mind with other things" he said in a neutral tone, as he looked down at his breakfast.

"Oh alright" she said with a concerned voice, then looking at him with pity in her eyes. Oh, how he hated that look!

He clenched his hand under the table and ate his food much faster then was healthy.

Ron chose that moment to come down stairs, having just got out of bed. He stumbled his way towards the table and sat down beside his friend.

"Morning mate" he slurred as he grabbed a plate blindly.

It had been Harry's idea to go to go back to Hogwarts earlier than planned and to show support Ron had agreed to go with him. Although… the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. Maybe what he really did need was just to be left alone.

They left right after eating and flooed directly to Dumbledore's office, the headmaster had opened the connection especially for them. As he stepped out, Harry realized he wasn't as angry with the man as he had thought, and it was somewhat comforting since he was the last guardian-like figure the boy had left.

As they walked towards the gryffindor's common room, Harry took in everything around them. It was as though seeing it through someone else's eyes. It felt much more like 'home' to him than The Burrow had been. It got him thinking about Christmas break and summer, which immediately gave him a mental image of his empty house. He closed his eyes and tried to push it away, he didn't want to think about it. It was really, literally killing him.

They were greeted by the few people that were still in the common room and not already down at breakfast, and that included Hermione that had been already expecting them. She had stayed in Hogwarts instead of going with them, not that surprising, really.

Going to his room, everything felt surreal, it was like… everything was the same, the bed, the mess, his broom, his trunk, Dean's posters on the wall… nothing had changed. Except for him.

The anger that he had been feeling rouse inside him again. He just couldn't see himself capable of going back to his own life as if nothing had happened. There was no routine he could make that'd make him forget.

He just couldn't forget that he was getting no more owls, no more smart conversations with Remus, no more quidditch games with Sirius, no more dinners together, no more Christmas, no more watching his fathers bicker about silly things. Nothing.

He was alone. And it was real.

--

He was walking down the corridor with the distinct feeling that he wasn't alone, and he should be since it was way after hours and he was nearing the end of his patrolling duties. He looked back, and saw nothing.

"I'm going bloody daft" he murmured. Ever since the attack on the Department of Mysteries had happened – including the arrest of his father afterwards – he just wasn't the same. He felt an inexplicable guilt over what happened as though he had been the one to cause it. Well, he did have a hand in it…

But it had been nearly a week since the incident and exactly eight days since he had any actual contact with his arch enemy, he probably knew how many hours too, but chose to pretend he didn't care. He knew that the closer they were to each other, the more they would hurt as the war unfurled.

He checked the time and sighed, it was finally time for him to go back. This whole thing was boring, although going to his dorm wouldn't be much better. He wasn't really sleeping well these days.

He was all the way up on the seventh floor, so he started to head for the stair that were just down the corridor, but a cold hand grabbed his arm and he turned around sharply, wand in hand.

Only… there was no one there.

"Just come... we can't talk here" a voice he knew very well half asked, half ordered.

"Potter, are you mad? What are you doing here at this time? " he demanded with the slytherin tone he had always used.

"…you…you own me this much" it replied in a low, angry voice as he pulled at the blonde's hand again, gesturing towards the room of requirements.

Draco drew in a long breath before letting himself be dragged away, it was as if he couldn't bring himself to say no. He was just too weak.

He entered the room accompanied by the invisible Potter and as soon as the door had closed behind them, he watched as the Gryffindor became visible again. He had an invisibility cloak.

The messy haired one dropped cloak and map to the side without much care and turned to the pale boy who stood in the middle.

"What do you want?" Draco demanded at once, trying to put up the indifferent act while he still could.

"I have so many bloody things in my mind right now, that I can barely stand looking at you without trying to murder you." Harry said with anger, not answering the question "All I want is to know is why you are doing this." he asked with a very serious expression on his face. The thing that had hurt him the most back then was not knowing…

"Doing what?" the slytherin asked, purposely feigning ignorance.

Harry gave him a pissed off skeptical look "You know what." He said matter-of-factly "But I guess that's just it, isn't it? You just… pretend it didn't happen and that's ok with you" he accused, not even bothering to hide how much it hurt him.

Draco's mask seemed to drop like magic, as he ran a hand through his hair impatiently and looked elsewhere, not wanting to see the gryffindor's face. "…it can't happen, it's as simple as that" he answered, still looking at the suddenly-oh-so-interesting blank wall. "Why are you bringing this up again? What do you expect?"

"Because it won't leave me alone, you bloody selfish git" he yelled back "And it _was_ happening! That's all it matters! You weren't like this before, you didn't think about it, that's why it happened in the first place. Because we didn't have to think, we just did what we wanted, no expectations, no world around us. So why, why did you take it away?"

Finally, the blond looked back at him, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "That's just it! There _is_ a bloody fucking world around us, Potter! And while we're too busy snogging each other, my side is planning on how to kill yours. As you may have noticed" he said the last part with particularly more venom. He wanted to hurt Harry for bringing this up after what he did to bury it inside his mind. He didn't want to think about something that he wanted more than anything, but knew he could not have.

He could swear the gryffindor's eyes were getting watery, but he looked so angry that one thing didn't fit the other. "Yeah, they're bloody murdering everyone I love, thank you for the reminder! … But this… this has nothing to do with them! You know it as well as I do that we forget about everything when we're together, we can pretend there's no war, nothing! We can just be… us. And I know how much you wish for that too, I know it, I can feel it, Draco"

The blonde cursed out loud and made a frustrated noise. "Don't you get it you stupid idiot?!! We're just bloody fooling ourselves! There's no 'just us' there's 'us and the rest of the bloody world' and as much as we want to, there's no splitting them apart." He said, raising his voice. "Get it through your thick head, I am a _Death Eater_, you are the _The Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived_, we're suppose to kill each other and when it comes down to it we will! Would you spare me in the war if you had to choose me and Granger? Or the Weasel? Out there I'm Malfoy, your enemy, and when you kill me you will have to live without this Draco you know, so just get the bloody hell used to it already!"

He was putting so much energy in his words that even his face looked flushed, and his eyes looked like they had a fire in them.

Harry, on the other hand, was building up the only feeling that he seemed to know these days, anger. He hated it that the slytherin just couldn't understand it! Or rather, he could but chose to ignore it. Didn't he understand that Harry had nothing left? That he just wanted a little bit of peace, another dose of his drug to soothe him?

Before he even thought much, he charged. Holding the front of Draco's robe he slammed the boy, with much more force than what was safe, against the wall. Not caring if he actually hurt him. He didn't let go of the other seeker's clothes as he did it and promptly yelled "I LOST _EVERYTHING_!" with a fury he couldn't believe he felt.

His lips were trembling, so strong was the emotion consuming him, and a couple of angry tears fell from his eyes as he tried to calm down even if just a bit. He shook Draco softly as though he had lost all his strength, but didn't break the eye contact. "I… need you… to keep me sane" the words left him as whispers, "I… can't… do this anymore" he said even more softly.

Silent sobs wrecked his body and he let the grip on Draco's clothes lessen, as he lowered his head, leaning it on the other boy's shoulder. His arms stayed by his side as though they were too heavy for him attempt to move them.

For a moment he just stood like that, the only part of him touching Draco was his forehead, pressed against the boy's shoulder. But after the slytherin had an internal battle of his own, Harry felt arms coming up to wrap him in a hesitant embrace.

Draco felt like he was giving in to an addiction after being clean for, what he judged, a really long time. But… he just couldn't do anything else… they just fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

It was strange how, out of everyone that was trying to cheer him up, trying to get him to act normally again… it was his life-long rival's arms wrapped around him that made him feel like everything was going to be ok. It felt like he was _home_ again.

Fingers combed his messy hair slowly, in a very soothing pace, and the warmth flowing between them seemed to overshadow how cold he had been feeling those last days.

He didn't even realize that something like this had never happened before between the two of them. They used to talk, they kissed and touched and played suicidal games… but neither had had the courage of being so… caring as Draco was daring to be right now. And Harry would decide he liked it, no, that he needed it.

A chin rested on top of his head and he heard a sigh coming from the blonde "I… did miss this" he dared to say however softly it came out.

And Harry knew what he was saying, what the slytherin had really meant was 'I did miss you'. He could feel it through Draco's emotions, through his voice and his skin. They just couldn't hide something so strong from the other.

It was most obvious when the blonde was the one to seek Harry's lips first, lifting the boy's face with his own.

Oh, that was it! This feeling! This addictive piece of heaven that coursed through both of them when their lips met, that was what Harry had needed!

The gryffindor answered immediately, with all his strength, with all of himself, as though depositing all his frustrations in that single act. He felt the magic running through them, pulsing inside and pulling them close together.

And the kiss that had first started chaste and caring turned into one much more demanding and full of lust. He couldn't pull away for anything, he just wanted more and more and more. And so his hand came up to hold Draco's tie, undoing it at a speed he didn't even know he could muster. He didn't really know what he was doing, and didn't really care what that was going to lead to, he just _needed_ to feel the other's skin under his hands.

Suddenly Draco pulled away from him, holding his hand still and looking straight into his eyes. He seemed to be debating over something, and there were so many things running through his mind that Harry couldn't make out what he was thinking at all. A second later, he pulled the messy haired boy by the hand, not saying a thing and brought him close as they walked just a few steps.

As simple as that and the next thing Harry knew he was being covered by the pale body as they fell onto a bed. He wrapped his arms instinctively around Draco's neck pulling him closer and acknowledging briefly how well their bodies seemed to fit against the other.

There were no inhibitions again, and the blonde promptly attacked the buttons of Harry's shirt, desperate to take it off. Being returned the favor moments later by an equally frantic gryffindor.

That's what the Boy-Who-Lived needed the most right now, to feel like he was desired, to feel like there was someone out there who still needed _him_, Harry, no more no less. He could, at the same time, destroy all the anger, pain and frustration and still get the one thing he needed.

"I need this so bad…" he told the slytherin between their kisses "I'm addicted, Draco, I'm addicted" he said, ending with a slight moan as the slytherin touched him through his trousers.

"You think I'm not?" the blonde's hoarse reply came, oh so close to his ear. "I can't bloody stop wanting you" he admitted, biting his ear lobe deliciously slow.

Harry started to lose control, he started letting the moans leave his throat without much care as his nails dug into the slytherin's back every time the blonde provoked him. Thoughts and needs kept running through his mind and soon he reached in between them, unbuttoning Draco's pants. He really, really needed him. Bad.

The blonde wasn't quite sure how he had gone so fast from being set on avoiding the gryffindor and being with said boy in the most intimate way two people could be. But he was slowly deciding he didn't care, or at least that he didn't want to think about it now. And he knew it was because, no matter what he said, he loved their little private world.

Harry's eyes looked up at him pleadingly and their magical exchange told Draco everything. All the messy haired boy wanted was to feel something. He needed an emotion, a feeling, be it pleasure, pain or a combination of the two. It just had to be strong enough to erase everything else from his mind, so he could feel peace, so he could stop thinking.

And so Draco stopped dueling with himself and started doing as his emotions told him. And when he made up his mind, he didn't ask for permission, he didn't think much about what he was doing, he just followed unknown instincts and tried to make them both feel good.

Harry didn't say a thing, he just let the blonde guide him, and moaned when he finally felt their bodies being joined together. Then there was only heat, and ache and bliss all at the same time.

It was unbelievably surreal.

It wasn't just physical. He could feel as a strong concentration of magic seemed to explode around them. It came from inside them and it changed their bodies and mind and everything around. His thoughts were wiped blank completely. Thoughts about war, loss and grief just weren't a part of his being anymore. For there was only one thing in that room, two pieces of the same soul coming together to complete the other in every single way.

He heard Draco's voice only vaguely, and yet he knew everything the other was saying, there was almost no need for words. And as they moved together, he was sure. There was just nothing in the whole world that could make him feel like this. He wasn't just _feeling_ happiness, he was… making it. He felt it so strong that he himself seemed to be the source of it all.

"You feeling it?" Draco's voice sounded, even rougher than it had been in the beginning. "It's… unbelievable." He said, not finding the exact words. He wasn't really at the top of his coherency at the moment.

"Yeah…" the messy haired boy agreed in a whisper as he tightened his legs around the other even more. It was never enough. "We're the same" he said, not even knowing at the moment how many meanings that statement had.

It wasn't a minute later and both were feeling so powerful, so magical, so hot, so intense that it seemed they were going to explode or melt right into the other. And they reached that peak at the exact same time, feeling the exact same pulse and moving in the very same way.

The gryffindor was sure neither managed to say something coherent as they came together, as sure as he was that both had called out the other's name, however vocally it hadn't been.

But as Draco collapsed on top of him, completely drained much like himself, he did manage to say something. And it was tying the already surreal moment with an even more surreal ending.

The gray eyes met the green ones, and a pale hand reached out to touch the messy haired boy's face. It was an awfully intimate and caring gesture and then the blonde's voice echoed around the room.

"I love you"

--

**A.N:**

OMGGGG this took like _FOREVER_ seriouslllyyyyyyy. I already told you guys, I think I suck at doing lemon scenes and stuff so it always takes me forever to write it. But this was unbelievable. Normally, my chapters are 5 pages long and seriously I wrote all the five pages all at once the day after I released the last chapter. But just this stupid last page here took like a week or something to get written! (Ok, I was partying 24/7 but that's just a detail lol)

Anyway… I hope you guys liked it -hides and avoids the subject of Remmie and Siri-

No but seriously, I was really glad I got so much feedback last chap. So is that what I have to do to get you people to review? XD Do away with your favorite characters? Lololol I'll keep this in mind XD

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Airlady**:It's ok XD I'm glad you reviewed though :) Yeah I'm meaaaannn :D  
**latinanewschic**: Oh don't cry! XD It'll be ok! There there!  
**Moony73**: Ownn you're back XD Omg!! I say that all the time! Don't worry but thanks for reviewing XD  
**.Planned**: He's well, he's...insane, there you go lol I did update fast :D now smile!  
**Nenifer121**: Ohhhnnn don't be like that -pats pats- thing's are going to be ok!

**ga-4-ever**: It was sad, even I felt bad for writing it ;XX can't say anything though kkk kisses!

**Ice Fata**: oh yey! I get to stay alive! thank you lolol XD ahhnn don't say that lol

**GrlWithoutAName**: Sorrry XDD Ohh so that's how it works? -takes out pen- "Killing characters makes people review" there XD I'm going to use this information in the future XDD

**Astrea Severin Orion Black**: o-o sorrrryyyyy don't cry, there there! (hmmm hufflepuff, interesting XD)

**Miss-Janine**: Calm down XDD omg lol Err all I can say it...I'll update soon kkkk XD

So guys! Review!! I wrote this chapter (well…the first five pages of it anyway) in one day just cause I got excited cause of the reviews. So review and I'll update faster, I swear!! Kisses!


	23. Chapter 20

Sorry about the long wait!

I've been having some… personal issues to deal with and hopefully things will get better… but anyway.

Jk owns them!

On to the chappie!

--

"Where in the name of Merlin have you been, Mate?" Ron asked him first thing when he oh so calmly entered the common room half past noon.

And though the red head expected to be either shrugged off or yelled at, his best friend only gave him a soft near-smile and said "Just… around"

"Just around? We were bloody worried about you, you've been gone all night! We looked for you everywhere" he started, seemly going into rant mode. "We thought you were gone! Captured or something!" he said, looking at Hermione for support.

The girl looked a bit sheepish though. She turned to Harry with knowing eyes, but nonetheless nodded fervently to her boyfriend "You really scared us, Harry, you should have said something" she preached half-heartedly.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her, it was very clear she knew where he'd been. And she even had the consideration to pretend she was as worried about his disappearance as Ron, not that the red head would ever imagine the truth.

"Sorry, I just… needed to vent a bit" he offered walking up to them and sitting on the chair opposite to their couch.

The red head mumbled something, but the fact that Harry seemed like a whole different person – or rather like who he was before the Department of Mysteries' incident – refrained him from complaining much. Whatever thinking his best friend had done by himself had really done him good.

"Did you have any lunch at all?" Hermione asked, watching him like Mrs. Weasley used to do.

"Ahm… no, actually, it's what made me come back" he said awkwardly "I'll just… you guys just wait for me here? I'll leave these stuff upstairs then I thought we'd go to lunch together" He suggested, gesturing to the cloak and map he held in hands.

Ron frowned, surprised by his friend's sudden change in attitude, but nodded fervently. And as soon as the boy disappeared upstairs he turned to his girlfriend.

"Did you see that? He's… acting normal." He said matter-of-factly.

"I guess he really needed some time… alone" Hermione answered, the hidden meaning in her words left unnoticed.

--

They agreed to go back to how they had been before, and that was enough to change his entire mood, his entire mind. When Harry had woken up earlier that day, he'd kept his eyes closed, hoping that when he opened them the blonde would still be there and afraid of what it might do to him if he wasn't.

But Draco had been there, he had been awake, observing him as though he had done it for the whole night. And the three words said before had come back to the messy haired one as he stared back into the silver eyes. The slytherin had indeed, very pointedly admitted that this consuming feeling shared by both was… love. And for the first time in the past week Harry had actually laughed. "It was very gryffindor of you to say it" he had told Draco.

It wasn't that the incident of the Department of Mysteries was forgotten or the pain he felt vanished. But as Harry walked into the Great Hall, both his best friends by his side, and his secret love smiling discreetly in that aristocratic way as he saw him, he felt much stronger to deal with the losses fate had inflicted on him.

He smiled with the corner of his mouth in a very accomplice way and held the gaze between green and silver as long as he could.

"Bloody Malfoy is staring at us oddly" Ron announced all of a sudden, looking very pointedly at said slytherin. "You'd think the foul git wouldn't be showing his face around anymore now that his father's been locked up. Too much to ask, I guess."

Harry opened his mouth, ready to say something, but closed it again. Ron had no idea.

"I bet he's planning on how to get back at you, Harry, we better keep an eye open."

"I don't know… he doesn't look like he's scheming" the Boy-Who-Lived said softly, looking away from Draco. "But you never know" he added in the end, to sound a bit more convincing.

"For the time being he's only plotting the death of his own lunch. Can we concentrate on more important things now?" Hermione intervened, glancing at the slytherin table before looking at her friends.

"Like lunch!" the red head exclaimed enthusiastically as at that precise moment lunch appeared all along the gryffindor table.

That said, they sat down at their usual places and dug in.

It did Harry a lot good to be surrounded by his gryffindor mates, four of which had fought alongside him in the last battle. Some people were still annoyingly tiptoeing around him, but the closest ones understood what Harry really needed, which was to be treated normally.

They talked about silly things; most of it concerning today's plans or the upcoming OWLs. And between looking at the blonde slytherin only a table away, and avoiding Hermione's questioning glances, Harry had a very passive role in the conversation, nodding and humming when he was addressed and making monosyllabic comments here and there. Still, it was progress.

After lunch the trio headed towards the gates, planning on enjoying a Hogsmeade weekend like they'd have done any other time of the year. But just like the last time, Harry already had something else in mind.

Ron didn't fight him as much as he had expected, maybe the red head was so impressed by his change that he'd let him be from now on. Whatever kept him improving…

Hermione, however, was clearly dying inside to talk to him. Harry could see the curiousness in her eyes, her desperate need to know and understand what was going on. After all, back in the Room of Requirements he didn't get to tell her anything, so she was still trying to figure it out. The thought made him smile faintly, she'd never change.

He started heading back to gryffindor tower, wanting to grab his map before he went to meet Draco, seeing as they weren't going to their usual meeting place. They thought it'd be ok to meet outside of it since the school would be pretty much empty.

"Harry!" someone called from behind him "You're back I see" they said in a dream-like tone, speaking slowly and softly.

He turned around to find two bulging gray eyes looking at him intently.

"Luna" he acknowledged, breathing out heavily.

"I didn't know you were back" she said again, and looked elsewhere as though thinking about something unrelated.

"I was at lunch just now, weren't you?" Harry asked and as he thought back on it, he didn't remember seeing her at all. As a matter of fact… the last time he'd seen Luna had been back at the Department of Mysteries.

She was quietly watching her surroundings and looked as though she hadn't heard him, but eventually her answer came "I suppose I should have been, but I was busy looking for my things. They go missing a lot, see" she told him in her usual calm dreamy voice, her spooked eyes looking into his again. "Although, I would have appreciated some pudding…" she said in a near whisper, mostly to herself.

He frowned and was about to say something, when she continued.

"But they always show up later, I don't usually look for them, but this time I really needed my book." Sighing, she shook her head, as though trying to keep her attention from waning.

"Err… what does it look like? If I find it, I'll let you know" he said, trying to be helpful and at the same time not wanting to go off volunteering the time he should be spending with another silver-eyed blond.

She looked at nothing in particular, frowning as though trying hard to picture it. "It very…" her expression relaxed a bit "…old"

Well, that about described three fourths of all books inside Hogwarts Castle, very helpful.

He wasn't quite sure what to say so a very incoherent noise left his throat. And it didn't matter, really, since the Ravenclaw started speaking once again.

"Oh, but… it doesn't matter much right now." Luna said shrugging "It was you I wanted to show it to"

The Boy-Who-Lived frowned "Me?"

"I thought it might have interested you, Harry. See, it talks about magical artifacts that have unknown effects." She explained simply, and at his frowning face, she went on "The veil." She said matter-of-factly, as though reminding him of something.

"What?" he asked at once, she had found something about it?!

"I don't quite remember everything, but the important thing is… no one knows what that veil is for. All they know is that no one that goes in ever comes out. One man did, though" she added on a side note, as though that was the most irrelevant piece of information.

"Are you serious?! Someone has come out of the archway? How? How did they do it? Does it say what it's like inside? Where did they go?" he asked as fast as he could muster. Hope he didn't even know he had was rising up inside of him and even though Luna was known for believing in the most unreal and insane things, he ignored it for that moment. Just because she could go on about Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorckaks didn't mean she was _completely_ daft, right?

"Well, that's just it, isn't it? It doesn't say who they were, only that they were completely mental." The blonde said sadly. "They never got a straight answer".

And there went his hope.

"But… but they came back right? They did come back? Mental or not, they got back out?" he asked, he had to know as much as he could even if it was an unbelievably farfetched idea. "So.. the veil… doesn't kill?" the question came out soft, as though it was meant only to himself.

The girl shrugged softly "I don't know… it _is_ a very old book. And it doesn't even talk about the Department of Mysteries at all. It's so old that maybe in the time it was written the veil wasn't even there. But I suppose that… since someone got out, it can't really kill you, can it?" she reasoned "And… the voices… you could hear their voices too, couldn't you Harry? You could hear their whispers just like me. So that means… they're still there, somehow."

His eyes widen. Yes he had heard them! But he hadn't said anything! He'd just be called crazy and now, now he wasn't the only one! And if he could just read the book then maybe-

"Did you try accioing it, Luna?!" he asked, his voice coming out much more desperate than he had intended.

"Oh… " she murmured, looking around again "I thought about it, but it's got anti-theft hexes protecting it, it can't be accioed." Her explanation brought him down again.

He was so anxious on getting his hands on it that he was about to offer his help, but a glimpse of a blonde head that had just climbed up the stairs caught his eyes. He couldn't help but watch Draco as the slytherin went outside, certainly going to their meeting place already.

Which obviously meant Harry was the one late.

Still the idea of having something, _anything_, that could help him find a way to bring his fathers back from the dead – or... from the living wherever they were – was too inviting. But Luna's avid imagination and easily mislead mind wasn't something a person would… _really_ rely on, so in the end he decided to talk the thing over with someone first. He wanted to know if something like that could be possible before he got his hopes us just to have them crushed again. And, well, Hermione was off in Hogsmeade with Ron which left one Malfoy with the title of resident know-it-all.

"Luna, if you find it… will you remember to tell me? I'm really interested in what it has to say" he said very slowly, as though explaining matters of life and death to a five year old child.

"Tell you?" the girl asked dreamily, looking at him as though she had just forgotten what they were talking about "Oh yeah, I'll tell you when the book shows up" she assured with a smile.

He nodded to her with half a smile "Thanks, so.. ahm… I'll see you around"

"Yeah…"

When he started walking away though, Luna stepped forward and said "Don't worry, Harry, everything we lose… always comes back to us. Even if it's not in the way we had expected" then she turned on her heels before he had a chance to reply, humming away happily as she skipped along the corridor apparently oblivious to the fact that she was missing one of her shoes.

--

"That mental case?" Draco asked very skeptically as soon as he heard the absurd idea first hand from the hopeful Gryffindor. "If I'm not mistaken she also believes in Wrackspurts and Blibbering Humdingers."

"But this wasn't _her_! It was in the boo-"

"Harry, she reads The Quibbler, no, scratch that, her father is the _editor_ of that rubbish. Do I have to say anything else? Who knows what kind of 'literature' they have lying around the house. She got all of her _other_ insane ideas out of books too, I'm sure." He said very matter-of-factly.

Finally the Boy-Who-Lived, who was walking up and down on the grass, let out a frustrated growl and sat down.

"…I just… magic is so… there's always a way for everything…" he mumbled, feeling his unhealed emotional wound opening again as he was reminded about how permanent his parents' absence was. "So why wouldn't there be one now? I wish you wouldn't…"

"That I wouldn't tell you what you already know yourself?" the pale boy asked, sitting up from where he lay.

Draco could tell Harry was angry at him – or, rather, at the situation – but the gryffindor's thoughts were very clear in his head. The Boy-Who-Lived was as skeptical as he was, no matter how much he _wanted_ the possibility to exist.

He breathed out heavily and shook his head. He didn't really want to play the comforting friend – which was something he'd never been good at – but still the other seeker's emotions were really… devastating.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that you're _already_ feeling like shite, and then if you get your hopes up because of something that comes from a _very_ unreliable source and it fails you then you're only going to be worse."

"I just-" Harry started to say but his words died in the way.

"I know" the blonde said softly, brushing his fingers against his.

Their hands interlaced as though driven by the same pull that ruled their conversations. It always happened like that, sudden physical needs to feel that the other was still there.

Harry stared at their linked fingers mindlessly, rubbing his thumb over Draco's pale hand as though it was second nature to him. Then, wanting to forget about what Luna had brought up few minutes ago he decided to change the subject to something else.

They still hadn't talked about Lucius' involvement in the ministry's battle, or his subsequent arrest for that matter, and though it crossed Harry's mind – and Draco's as well – to say something about it, in the end he realized it didn't matter. He knew very well Malfoy senior had been there, he knew he'd been arrested, he knew Voldemort's thoughts on the matter and he was sure the blonde boy knew it all as well. It would only be painful to bring it up at all, to both of them.

And it was actually comforting in a bizarre way that both of them would lose their fathers in the same battle. Never mind that the circumstances were completely different.

So because Harry couldn't think of anything else he'd want to say he just kept his gaze down and entertained himself with tracing the long, ink black tattoo that scarred Draco's left arm as said slytherin lay back down in the grass, bringing the Boy-Who-Lived with him.

--

**A.N:**

What an annoying little bridge chapter! Christ! I almost couldn't bring myself to write it at all! Arghh I hate these bridge scenes ¬¬ anyway, I spent like millions of years trying to write a bit more so I wouldn't end it here, but I gave up when I realized I was just taking too long to get this out, so yeah… don't kill me, there's actual good stuff coming up ahead.

As an apology, here goes a link to a drawing made by me that illustrates Harry and Draco moments after this chappie ended :)

http: // aaraujo. deviantart. com /art/ While-You-Sleep-93527575

Just paste it in the adress bar and take the spaces out :P

**Answer to Reviews:**

**darkmoon0829:** Thank you :) This chappy is very emotional, I'm actually very found of it.

**Hogsmead:** No o.o I meant I hate when Remus is paired up with anyone, escept Sirius :P

**Ice Fata:** Ohhnn come on! Give me some credit kkkk there there

**NiceAsPie:** I'm glad you think so hehe, sweet is about right :D

**.Planned:** Kkkk no he didn't. Errrrr I'll see about Narcissa, but let me deal with the crazy stuff first hehehe TY!

**Airlady:** Thank you! I get so nervous when I write lemon scenes!

**ga-4-ever:** I guess I want to show how Draco is also completely addicted to this as well, since most of the time I concentrate on Harry's feelings. Thanks :)

**Nenifer121:** Owwnn bare with me? :3 -puppy eyes- Thank you! I love writing him :D

**Atrea Severin Orion Black:** Kkkk I know I know, but please hold the guns kkk Ohn thank you :) This scene is very special to me!

**PhoenixShadow:** Yeah I know I'm evil Ohh thank you :) Errr I'm not answering that XDD

**anony:** O_O -goes off and kills herself- well, this was a very....sincere review. Oh god :O I won't say anything, but...what I can say is... everything is already written, so just.. read to find out whether you will love me or hate me. I'm going now kkkk

**Fantasyfan4ever: **Thank you so much :) yeah I know, I was mean to remmie and siri :O and I loved doing the harry draco thing! Thanks!! Kisses!


	24. Chapter 21

Hey guys :)

Heads up, this chap is sucky lol.

Ok, so here's the thing (not that anyone cares anyway) I'm kinda… having a hard time writing this. Well, not just writing this, but anything, and actually… I'm having a hard time _doing_ anything cause of lack of time. I told you guys I've been having some trouble with… personal issues thing… well, see, the thing is… I have an eating disorder… bulimia (yeah… sucks…) and I finally had the initiative to do something about it. So I'm starting treatment now and it's just… being really hard on me, I mostly feel like doing nothing so I'm sorry if this is kinda boring right now –laughs-. But fortunately I've reached a point in the fic where I know where I'm going kkkk cause I had all the upcoming scenes written down since before posting the fic, so yeah.

--

"I think what I missed the most.. well not the _most_" he said with a soft smile as he glanced at the blonde "was our games"

Draco smirked and chuckled as he shook his head "Trust you to think about suicide…" he said looking at Harry sideways.

"Oh come off it, git, you've been thinking about it too." The gryffindor accused "I know" he emphasized very matter-of-factly.

"You know what, Potter? Some people need privacy inside their own heads. Although, these days you don't quite seem to grasp that concept" the blonde said teasingly, using the private intimate tone that he only used around Harry.

"Funny enough, neither do you, Malfoy" here the Boy-Who-Lived stopped walking, arching his eyebrow in a very slytherin way.

"That is highly debatable. And as for the games… I think we have some time till your sidekicks co-"

"What are you doing, Ferret?" a third, and very known, voice cut through their conversation bringing both boys back to reality and dutifully reminding them that they had been getting much too comfortable in the middle of the hall.

And it wasn't a very good idea to be playing around with each other where everyone, including Ronald Weasley, could run into them. It came so natural to though, acting this way, that they kept forgetting no one else knew about their relationship and most importantly that it should remain that way.

"Everything alright there, mate?" the red head continued, stepping up to stand beside his friend. The girl part of the trio with him as well. He threw a supposedly intimidating glare towards the blond he deemed to be a threat.

Draco seriously fought the urge to curse the thick oaf, always meddling where he wasn't wanted, the idiot. At least the red-head's actions left it clear that he had no idea what Harry and himself had been talking about before. The Boy-Who-Lived on the other hand didn't seem to get that, and was sending panic waves his way.

"Weasley to the rescue." The slytherin drawled in a bored tone.

Ron seemed to go red with anger, he hated how Malfoy always spoke about him and to him as though he wasn't worthy of the time. He was about to retort when Harry intervened.

"It's nothing, Ron, just forget it" he said, placing a hand on the freckled boy's arm, he could tell that the red head had been reaching for his wand. "Come on" he called, tugging at him.

Ron spent at least another good 5 seconds looking at the blonde as though trying to get a point across, but finally he turned around and started heading the opposite way, Harry right behind him.

All the messy-haired boy could do was turn around when he deemed it was safe to do so and exchanged an apologetic look with his slytherin secret.

"Ohh He just gets on my nerves, the bloody git!" his red-head friend said once they were surely out of ear-shot. "What did he want this time? Hasn't his lot done enough already? Now he wants to badger you some more?"

Hermione, who had been quiet throughout the entire thing, shot Harry a look as though to insinuate he should say something. And when he didn't, she sighed and stepped in.

"Ron, you don't even know he was saying something nasty to Harry. Haven't I talked to you enough this year about growing up about this?"

Her boyfriend made a skeptical sound "And what would he be after Harry for? Inviting him for tea?" he asked pointedly, crossing his arms then turning to his best mate "What did he say, mate?"

The seeker looked like a child caught with his hands down the cookie jar, all he managed to do was stagger and make rather pathetic sounding noises. And after what seemed like forever something came to his mind "It's Snape actually" he blurted out. "He wanted to let us know that our papers have been graded. So he asked Malfoy to tell me."

To that the red-head said nothing, he wasn't about to give in, instead he just made an incoherent noise of acknowledgement and kept going.

Trying to lighten up the mood and not wanting to make such a big deal out of Draco – the last thing he needed right now was to put said slytherin on the spotlight – Harry changed the subject to his encounter with Luna. Because even though most of his hope had been crushed before it even got fed, he still wanted to know his best friend's thoughts on that insane idea.

--

He had planned on fleeing before she got the chance to corner him, but in the end – however amusing that sounded – he felt as though she had earned it.

Hermione had, after all, managed to completely – for lack of better word – manipulate her boyfriend into going to dorm by himself so she could be alone with Harry. It was a very cunning job, would've made a slytherin proud, he was sure. It actually reminded the Boy-Who-Lived of how his werewolf father used to act. He'd pull his strings and wrap everyone around his little finger in such a subtle way that you wouldn't know what hit you.

He sighed softly, no matter how small a reference was made to either of his fathers it made him feel the pain all over again, even if he was the one bringing it up in his own mind. Shaking his head he looked back to the bushy haired girl in front of him and waited for her to say something, he knew she had been dying to have this moment.

"So… " she began with an attempt at sounding casual, it didn't suit her well.

"So…" he echoed sheepishly, hands in his pockets as he took his seat once more. If she wanted information she'd have to come out and ask!

"Oh, Harry" Hermione sighed, standing up from where she was and taking a seat beside him. She kept searching for his eyes and when he finally looked at her she drew a long breath and finally asked "I'm… so confused about this, I've… I mean, I've really tried to understand what's going on, but… I can't even begin to understand how this happened. What… I mean… it doesn't… make any sense"

The boy smiled softly and shook his head. For someone who accused Ron of having the emotional range of a teaspoon Hermione sure seemed to like her rational view of things.

"It _doesn't_" He agreed matter-of-factly. "But it doesn't have to either."

The bushy-haired witch still looked awfully frustrated "…well, ok… yeah I know… feelings aren't something we can control, I know that. But… him? I… I didn't even know you liked... you know… other boys." She reasoned, frowning as she turned completely to him "Not that there's anything wrong with that" she added quickly, realizing it could have sounded like a critique and the last thing she needed was Harry mad at her for insulting his dead parents.

"I don't like blokes" Harry pointed out, as though it was completely obvious "This has got nothing to do with that. I've liked girls all my life, though…they are very complicated" he added the last bit in a murmur, remembering his wet affair with Cho Chang "But… it's not… Argh… I don't know how to explain it to you" words were never his forte.

"Try! Come on Harry, you can trust me, I'm…I'm just trying to understand it all." She pressed as though not knowing or understanding something was completely unbearable. "Just.. try telling me how you got here, I mean you can't just wake up one day and go 'Oh, Malfoy is not really that bad. Hey, I don't hate him. And maybe we could be friends. Oh, wait, even more than that!'"

At that he laughed. Hermione sounded so unlike herself as she said that that it was hilarious. Well, it was fair when he thought about it. Sure, his relationship with the slytherin came as easy as breathing to him, but he had to remember it was "Harry was dating Malfoy, junior Death Eater and eternal tormentor of the trio all of their friends" for her.

He sighed and tried to remember how it _had_ begun, for he himself couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Well, Snape gave us detention… and remember how we were attached to the other?" at her nod he went on "Well, we were coming back from handing our papers, which we did at the same time, obviously. So he caught me trying to go outside and fly… he said that if I wouldn't play him on a seeker's game then he'd give me detention… he is a prefect after all. So we played, and it was amazing…I hadn't felt so alive in months! So our games became something regular and we started looking forward to it like the most important thing of the day. Which is, by the way, why I always came in so late." He drew in a breath and tried to figure out how to explain the hard part… which was how a game had progressed into whatever they had now. "I don't know what happened, I can't explain and I can't make much sense of it. But… we started talking and we realized we were much more alike than we thought. Then something… odd started happening. It was like our emotions kind of… flowed from one to the other. It's like we didn't even have to speak anymore." He struggled with the words and shrugged.

"You could… read each other's minds?" she asked, frowning and looking very serious.

"Not…really. It's more of an emotional thing. Since we could say anything to the other because we didn't care what the other thought… we started talking about everything and suddenly it was easy to tell what the other was feeling. But it changed… we could almost read each other's minds, but not exactly. Argh, I can't explain Mione! You have to be inside my head to understand it" he said, frustrated.

Something was bothering her, it was very clear. But she shook her head and asked something different "Ok… I can get a general idea… you became friends however unlikely that might seem to anyone who knows the two of you, but okay. And then what? How did it change?"

"I feel like I'm saying the same thing over and over again, but that's just a fact: I can't explain what happens when we're together. It's like… we… it's like something draws us together." He tried to put it simply, but as he remembered every single complex emotion that went through his mind while he was with Draco he started to try and put them into words "And it's so addictive… it's like you just can't get enough of it. Our minds just sorta opened, I can tell what he's feeling and he can do the same with me, so we became so close… there were no secrets, no lies, just… someone there to hear you. And then one day I asked him something…very personal… I thought he was going to avoid the answer, but he just out right said it. And his answer made me realize how much we were alike… that was how it started" he wasn't about to tell her that the information Draco had willingly trusted him with was the fact he was a Death Eater, it'd just make the situation harder.

She made an unconvinced noise. To her the blanks were still enormous, but she couldn't just steal the information away from Harry, especially when he himself didn't seem to not know half of what she wanted.

But the little information he did give her was pulsing in the back of her head, something was bothering her about it, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was just that everything had happened at an alarming speed and to create a bond as strong as the one he described… there just _had_ to be something there.

"Harry, don't you think this happened too… fast?" she offered, not wanting to sound outright reproving of the situation, but not sure her friend was in his right state of mind to be sounding so sure of something so absurd. "I'm not saying that this is what happened, but did you ever… think about how this could be someone's doing? I mean… well, Lucius Malfoy is Draco's father you know, he does work for Voldemort and this could be just so-"

"It isn't" he said very firmly, looking her in the eyes with a very serious expression. "I know it isn't. This isn't part of a plan, this isn't a trap, it's nothing like that."

His determination bothered her even more, because if he _was_ under a spell of course he'd defend this "relationship" with all his might.

"Are you so sure that you'd gamble your life on it, Harry?"

"Yeah" the seeker answered with the same sober expression.

She sighed, half of her wanting to believe him, half of her knowing she couldn't. "Alright" she said finally, with a soft shrug "I really do hope you know what you're doing, Harry, and I just want you to know that what I said that day in the Room of Requirements is true. We've been through everything together and no matter what you… choose or… I don't know… I just… I'll be here, ok?" at least that much was completely true, which was why her friendship – and Ron's – meant the world to him.

Smiling, he nodded "Thanks, Mione, I know this is a lot to process, but I hope… you can get used to the idea eventually." He said softly.

"Yeah… I hope so too" she whispered, lost in her own thoughts.

--

With Hermione not questioning him about Draco anymore and with them keeping their meetings perfectly in secret, Harry managed to focus on other things throughout the week.

Mainly one thing, really. If there was any way to find out whether his parents were really gone or not.

After the initial denial, which had been followed by anger and then pain, came the rational phase for the Boy-Who-Lived. Now he was trying all the methods presented anywhere to try and contact his missing fathers somehow.

He had talked to Sir. Nicholas, the gryffindor ghost, to try and find out if that's what people that went into the veil became, or if he knew anything about said artifact. All he had gotten was a really long explanation of how ghosts became ghosts which all in all didn't help him much.

Then he had tried to find the mirror his animagus father had given to him to try and use it to contact him somehow. But –as he had already expected – nothing happened, after all… there was no one on the other mirror to answer him back.

Luna never found the book she had promised to show Harry and he was beginning to think Draco had been right about her 'literature'. Because there was nothing on the veil on any other book, even in the restricted section, so it was suspicious that only Luna's _missing_ book seemed to hold such information.

Every time he crossed one of the possibilities off his list he became more hopeless and the idea that his parents were indeed gone seem to grow stronger. And his fear and dread were growing with it, mainly because Dumbledore wanted to see him about his "living arrangements" this Friday.

He wasn't sure he could do it. Leave his house, that is. It was like the ultimate surrender! It'd be as though saying "Yep, they're dead, so I'll just pack up and move out". And he wasn't sure he was ready to accept it yet, but legal issues concerning his guardianship were _forcing_ him to do so.

As far as living with the Weasleys was concerned, he didn't mind. He had spent loads of time there in the past and had always felt at home. So it wasn't as though he'd have to spend much time choosing who he wanted to live with from now on, but letting his house… his home and his family become nothing more than a memory… that was the problem. So that's how he was living this week… one day at a time and far too many hours studying things that had nothing to do with the O..

Hermione and Ron agreed to help him (especially where opening and reading the index of every book in the restricted section was concerned) but every time his hopes were getting too high they had to remind him not to expect much, because after five disappointments he had nearly reduced himself to the empty shell that he had been the first week after the battle at the Ministry.

So for right now all Harry could do was sit on the window still of gryffindor tower and look at the night sky. The moon was enormous, it'd be full tomorrow, and as it shone over him, close to the brightest star in the sky the boy felt calm. His fathers were looking after him… no matter where they were.

--

**A.N:**

Hmmm I had no fun writing this chappie I have to say u.u it was very… blah, I hope it's not too crappy. Anyway, the good's stuff is next chapter, so hold on :P

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Fantasyfan4ever:** That's just how he is kkkk, stubborn little thing. They're getting better eventually, but i promise I'll always find time to write, no matter what! And by the way, thanks for being such a present reviewer, it makes me very happy :)

**Astrea Severin Orion Black: **Keep your fingers crossed! XD

**dhh: **then don't lol

Please review people!!!


	25. Chapter 22

The feeling of those long, pale fingers running through his hair were the only thing soothing him right now, and he just wished with all his heart that they'd make his obligations go away.

"Hey, come on, look… you know you've got to do this, Harry. So just stop thinking about it that much… " a velvet voice whispered in his ear. "Just stop thinking" it ordered again.

So he just closed his eyes for a good five seconds and drew in a tired breath before having the courage to step away from the warm body holding him.

"…Yeah, I will" he said lamely, looking into the gray eyes.

Draco shook his head. He knew the gryffindor was far from being okay regarding this situation, but at the same time he also knew that no one could do anything about it. There was nothing he could say that'd make this easier on Harry, and all he could do was hold him for as long as time would allow.

"…Come on, I think Granger can only make so many excuses" he said with a knowing voice.

Harry looked at him and shook his head. He had forgotten to actually _tell_ Draco that Hermione had figured it out. Well, turned out he didn't have to in the end…

Sighing helplessly he nodded "Yeah, I know…" he murmured. Then, as though snapping out of a trance, he exclaimed "Oh alright! Argh… I'm going!"

He gave the blonde a meaningful look and kissed him before finally walking away, his lover's voice echoing in his mind, telling him it'd be okay eventually.

Sighing he left the Room of Requirements and headed down the hall to the headmaster's office where he'd be flooing to the burrow along with Ron. Hermione, once again, had decided to stay in Hogwarts and this time he was guessing she had a pretty good reason, seeing as she had been spending most of her time in the library lately looking for Merlin-knew-what. He was hoping she was secretly trying to find a way of bringing his fathers back, but his recently developed hope-crushing mechanism stopped him from expecting much.

After saying the password and being let through he found Molly Weasley, Dumbledore and Ron already there and waiting for him.

"Err… I ahm… was… in the bathroom" he mumbled awkwardly, feeling like they were all expecting to hear his excuse for being late.

The headmaster looked at him with a knowing glint in his eyes and smiled as he nodded.

Harry shook his head at that. No, he did _not_ want to think about how Dumbledore could know what was going on, really! So he just ignored the look and smiled back lamely before stepping up to his friend.

"Well… I'm ah… ready now" he announced, when no one cared to say anything.

"Oh, yes, yes of course, Harry. Come now, we ahm… have many things to sort now, don't we?" the motherly woman said, failing miserably at her attempt to make the whole thing less traumatizing.

Ron, that didn't have his way with words either, just nodded to him "Let's go, mate"

--

"So see, dear, we could go tomorrow I believe… what do you think of that? It'll be really quick, I'm sure." She kept on going on and on about it and Harry was nearly ready to shove the spoon he was holding inside his ears to see if it'd block her out.

Ok, yeah, he was angry again, but how could he not be?! All the Weasley's matriarch could talk about was think stupid bloody adoption – which by the way she insisted was "a mere legal title" when he knew it wasn't. And he knew, rationally, that she was just trying to make this unavoidable event easier on him, but she wasn't doing him any good at all. No could change the fact that as soon as he was registered under their family, he'd be letting go of his parents for good. It'd be the ultimate acknowledgement of their being gone.

"I… I know" he said through nearly gritted teeth, before stuffing some more mashed potatoes inside his mouth to prevent him from saying anything else.

After that she decided to let him be, at least for the remainder of dinner, and so he could finally sit through it in peace with only a quiet Ron as company.

When they were nearly done, though, the freckled boy put his fork down and looked up at him with his honest and see-through expression. Through the years Harry learned to read his best friend easily… they were both boys, both mostly oblivious to other people's complex feelings – specially girls' – and neither did they talk to each other about… matters of the heart. It was as simple as that, boys didn't have much to sort out. Except Harry wasn't like every other boy, which made Ron change a bit to keep up with that.

"Mate?" he called in a soft voice and at capturing his friend's attention he went on "I know this is... a tad… messed up. But ahm… there's nothing anyone can do, y'know? I mean… time will have to keep going, right? And… I just.. I mean... don't you think it's really better being with people? Around people? Cause you keep wanting to be alone and… I get that… cause I pro'lly would've done the same thing, but it's gonna make you think more about that. And you thinking about it it's only gonna make you feel like crap, cause… it can't… change what happened… I.. I mean, not that we're saying that maybe we can't find a way-"

"I know, Ron" the Boy-Who-Lived interrupted. And though his friend was expecting him to just blow up again, he just nodded with a ghost of a smile. "I know you guys are just trying to make it easier on me. I know that. It's just… it's… really hard, but… your family is like my family too… and I know I'm being a git… but I really do appreciate what you are doing for me… I just…" he trailed off. He just wished his parents were here and end of story.

The red head smiled back awkwardly and nodded, he knew Harry would be okay eventually.

--

He had decided to let them near him, figuratively speaking, and so he ended up having this long conversation with Molly in which she tried to be the mother to his depressed teenager. Since he was a bit more open to it, he actually listened to her and in the end… he did feel a tad better.

She told him they'd talk about the legal stuff tomorrow when they went to the ministry and only when they had all the paper work okayed would they see how they'd bring his stuff and how they'd arrange the burrow to be able to have him there permanently. And of course… after all that was done… only then they would see what they'd do about River Side.

After that – and getting a huge motherly hug from the woman – he went up to his best friend's room so they could play exploding snaps. As it got late, Ron grew sleepier – as opposite to Harry who seemed to be getting more alert – and so around midnight the red head finally decided to call it a night.

The messy haired boy went to his own bed as well, not wanting to let his friend know that he was wide awake because he knew the boy would want to keep him company till he felt sleepy and that wouldn't happen any time soon.

He lay awake for what might have been hours, or maybe minutes, he couldn't be sure. All he did was stare at the white ceiling and run everything that had been discussed today through his head over and over again. And no, nothing seemed less horrible just because he was thinking about it with a clear mind.

As he lay there, he noticed how bright the room was even though it was in the middle of the night, frowning he got out of bed and slowly made his way through the room towards the single large window. Did he spend so much time thinking about his life that the sun was actually rising?

When he got to the window he was bathed in the pale glow that was lighting up the room and could finally see that its source was the enormous and imposing full moon outside.

It was hauntingly beautiful…

He couldn't imagine having to spend his entire life fearing something so breath-taking as that bright orb that lit up the sky. He did know, though, what it was like to hate it, because he had done so for as long as he could remember. All he could ever think about when he saw the moon above him was how he wished he could go up there and tear it down to little pieces so it'd stop hurting his father so much. He wondered if wherever his dad was right now… if he was seeing the beautiful moon through human eyes. Harry could only hope so.

Without thinking much the boy opened the window, needing to let in the freezing cold wind that was blowing through the trees outside. It was numbing, but it made him feel so… good. It was a surreal moment, like the ones he shared with Draco, and it made him feel like things would sort themselves out.

He looked down at the Weasley's yard and at the trees surrounding it, somehow it looked like everything had a life of its own under the pale light and he was entranced by that. And as he kept looking, he noticed that one part actually _had_ a life of its own.

He strained his eyes… by the movement of the trees he could see that it was like something was moving through them. But it kept moving impatiently in the same way, as though waiting.

His logic worked all by itself and it was easy to figure out that something was up to no good out there. Or rather, _someone_ was… and if it was lurking around the burrow… then its target was one of the people here. He had to see what it was… before it had a chance to act first.

He turned around and went straight to Ron's bed, shaking his friend awake. "Ron! Get up! Get up" he said.

The red head tried to fight him, still asleep, as he mumbled incoherent things.

Harry called him again, shaking him more fiercely this time.

"Hmmm just five more minutes… come on" the freckled boy slurred, his eyes half open now. Finally he seemed to notice his friend and his eyes opened a bit more "Harry, let me sleep" he said annoyed as he noticed it was still night.

"No! Look, wake up, pay attention. We have to go outside" he said.

That seemed to do it for the red head and he sat up shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. "Outside? Are you mad? Why would we ever go outside in the middle of the night and freeze to death?"

"No, we have to, there's something outside, Ron! I think someone is out there in the woods"

The phrase sent shivers down the freckled boy's spine and he shook his head. "What… you mean like… a… Death Eater?" he asked in a low voice, but then shook his head "No way! It's got to be an animal. You're being paranoid, mate"

Harry shook his head "Animals don't walk around in circle waiting to attack. We have to go check"

"What do you mean 'We'?!" Ron asked, widening his eyes. "You're saying we should go outside in this cold, alone to check on a potentially murderous unidentified thing that's creeping about?!"

Harry nearly smiled at his friend's usual lack of willingness to go and do something scary. It's like no matter how many things he faced up until then, he was still the same Ron.

"Come on, we'll take my cloak. Whoever it is… they won't see us"

"No way, mate, no way! Let's talk to my mom and dad, maybe they can check it out or something" the red head suggested.

"And tip the… Death Eater off? I'm sure Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be so quiet if she woke up to something like this. Besides, they can't fit under my cloak, they'd be seen before they could find out anything"

Ron shook his head, he knew there was no way he'd get Harry to forget the whole thing and go to sleep.

"You do know we can't even do magic?" at his friend's nod, he sighed "When I'm killed… I'm blaming it on you" he said as he got up.

Harry had a one second hesitation, when he thought about how it was this very same impulsiveness that led him to the Department of Mysteries and… well. He shook his head though and pushed the thought away, nothing was going to happen to them.

--

Ron had been right about them freezing, or nearly anyway. It was unbelievably cold outside, which for a second made them think about dementors, but it wouldn't make any sense that there'd be one there.

Slowly they made their way through the back yard. Harry led, trying to remember the exact spot he saw something moving.

The trees weren't giving anything away, they were dark and still and creepy but none of them moved suspiciously and no sound came from around them either. It was like the second before the storm, wherein everything would just stop… right before chaos ensued.

The messy haired boy couldn't help but hold his breath as his adrenaline ran high… and suddenly… there it was.

A nearly human sound pierced through the silence and both Ron and Harry looked at the direction it came from sharply. By the sound of the bushes and trees it was clear that something was coming their way.

They couldn't help but take slow steps back, hearts racing as they kept staring anxiously towards the sounds.

"Harry" Ron's voice came, full of fear and regret for being dragged down. He knew it had been a bad idea!

The dark haired one just shushed him, trying to keep his entire focus on what was hiding up ahead.

"It's coming… watch out" he warned Ron, not even sure what he meant himself. His grip tightened around the wand he wasn't even supposed to be holding and he braced himself.

The fast sound grew unbearably closer and suddenly an enormous dark shadow jumped out from behind the trees.

Its magnificent black fur shone under the moonlight, its eyes gleamed as well and it looked right at them as though it could see them standing there. It was a huge bear-like dog and all Ron could think about was The Grim figure… it meant death.

Harry was staring at it with wide eyes. His mind… had to… it just had to… be playing tricks on him. This couldn't… this wasn't… He wanted to turn to Ron and ask if he could see it too, or if the dog was just a figment of his imagination, but before he could even open his mouth the creature started to bark at them madly.

He found he couldn't move though and it seemed Ron couldn't find the strength to do it either. And then as sudden as the first dog had come, a second larger creature ran out of the bushes .

It was much more intimidating, it was larger, its teeth sharper and it had murderous yellow eyes that shone with glee as it looked at them. Its fur was silver and it glowed so much under the moon that it looked like a patronus of flesh and blood.

The posture it took left no doubts to either boy that it was ready to pounce on them, the poor unsuspecting preys.

One moment they were facing death itself and the next the big black dog had pounced on the silver one distracting it from devouring them whole.

An unexpected fight took place in which the first dog tried to overpower the second, and the latter didn't take it lightly, fighting back with all its might, defending his right to claim both preys to himself.

He couldn't look away, he was entranced as he watched the two animals fight before him, and even his friend's tugging couldn't snap him out of it. He couldn't believe his eyes… he just couldn't believe it.

"Come on! Run!!" the red head yelled, pulling on his sleeve desperately "MOVE HARRY!!" He shouted.

Finally the black haired one seemed to hear him, but he still didn't move an inch "But… this is… you don't under-"

"They're werewolves, Harry!! Come now!!" he said, making use of the physical strength that over powered his friend's to literally drag him away and inside.

The last thing Harry registered before entering the burrow was the cry of the black dog as it was deeply wounded by its opponent.

Everything was spinning around him as he heard the door close, it was just too much for him to take in. he kept asking himself if he had gone insane or if he just-

"What a bloody brilliant idea to get us killed!! Going out on a full moon to chase after dodgy movements in the woods! We nearly got e-" he interrupted his yelling when he noticed his friend wasn't paying any attention "Are you even listening to me?" he asked, annoyed.

He wasn't. He was just staring at the door with wide eyes, so petrified that even his wand was still in hand.

Finally he found his voice and finally he managed to say out loud what he had been thinking the entire time.

"…that was… it was… Padfoot" he said with a dream-like tone "It was Padfoot and Moony!" he shouted, looking at the red head.

The taller boy's anger seemed to evaporate on the spot.

"Mate… it… they're…" he sighed, not wanting to say the word 'dead'. "Those things were werewolves, Harry, I know you think… I mean… it was dark and it can… you know… I mean… Look, it just wasn't them… ok?" he said incoherently. "We could have been killed…" he emphasized, shaking his head as he drew in a breath. This being 'adopted' thing was really having its way with Harry's mind.

The Boy-Who-Lived went back to staring at the door.

"There was just one werewolf, Ron" he said in a low voice, wishing with all his heart he could be outside "I'm sure of it".

--

**A.N:**

Ohhhh what now? :OO Is our poor Harry insane? Kkkk I'm not saying a thing :D

**Answer to Reviews:**

**Ice Fata**: Ownn thanks kkkk don't sulk now :DDD Oh!! Happy late b-day!! Wow, so my birthday is 3 days after yours kkkk

**Fantasyfan4ever**: Thank you so much. Seriously... your words mean a lot to me... and yeah it's being real tough -sighs- but... hopefully I'm strong enough to beat this... and hopefully I'll turn out happy and...well, normal, just like your aunt did :) Thanks. You liked it? Good XDD kkkk Well.. I don't know about their search for answers but well... see how things turn out hehehe Kisses!!

**Folfette Dreamwalker**: Ohhn thank you ^^ I really do try to be "canon" as close as I can be when it's slash anyway kkkk Hahahaha the stuffed dragon!!! I'm not saying anything XDDD Thanks!!

**ga-4-ever**: Thanks :D Well..ron is... ron lol thanks!


End file.
